The Dancer and The Prince
by Lunaroid2906
Summary: A nobody's, street performer girl and a dense, carefree prince finally met. When the girl had to set her feet out to the world in order to find her parents, the prince had to support her from afar even if he found a weird feeling inside his chest. That's when the fate started to play tricky. What will happen to the two? Nalu, kinda OOC.
1. Chapter 1

One

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

The rhythm mixed up with people's cheer. The flute, violin, trumpet, tambourine, and many others musical instrument filling the air of the open grassy field. The cheer grew louder as the people saw her stepped in the little 'stage' in front of the music group.

The teen girl wore a long white sleeveless dress with golden lace that almost touching her ankles and a pair of white shoes. The girl took a curtsy before starting to dance.

The crowd grew larger as she started dancing. At first some people didn't interested to the group, but now they begin to enjoy her dance. When the music slower, she dance slowly, but when the music fasten its rhythm, she show some difficult move to attract more people.

It was her third day since she arrived in this town to perform her dance but the crowd never decreased. The crowd increasing day by day. Townspeople said that her dance really good and felt so unique. Actually, her dance wasn't that unique, but she always showing some new dance or new movement. She just dance as if it was part of her body, something that she need to release and share to everyone.

She took a bow and she took out her handkerchief and put it on the grassy ground. Peoples started to put coins on it. Even the Mayor came to the field just to watch her dance and the group. He thanked her and the group for coming to his town and make the town felt alive. She just smiling and said that she just wanted to make everyone happy. The Mayor impressed of her and gave her some money again but she refuse it. The Mayor felt owe her something if she doesn't take the money so she finally give in and receive the money. Later after the crowd subsided, she gave the group some money she has.

...

"Thank you for letting me joined your group for a while, Macao-san." she said.

"It's okay, but are you sure you don't want to join our group? Maybe it's a little group but you don't need to traveling alone like this." he said but she shook her head.

"Thank you, Macao-san, but I prefer to traveling alone. Thank you for your offer." she smiled. "I need to go now! Thank you for escorting me here!" she bowed.

"Then take your money back and no problem, Miss. We just happened to be the same direction. You are heading Magnolia Kingdom, right? I'm sorry but we must part here." he said and she took her money back with an unsure face. "Don't worry, you don't need to give us your money. You need them more than us!"

"Thank you! Thank you very much, Macao-san! You all heading the next town after Magnolia, aren't you? Good luck with your performance in the next town! I hope I could meet you again!" she shouted as the group walked away.

"See you next time, young lady! Take care!" the group shouted almost simultaneously and the girl giggled.

...

She walked on a little path on the edge of the forest, beside the little river bank. Slowly, she sang a song in a low voice but then it attract some animals to come closer to her. She smiled and decided to took a rest for a while and continuing her song.

"It's a nice afternoon isn't it, Mister Rabbit?" she patted the gray rabbit's head slowly. "Have you eaten yet?" she asked and somehow the rabbit shook his head. She chuckled.

"Here," she took out some little piece of carrot. "You must be hungry, ne?" she smiled and soon another brown rabbit approaching her slowly.

"You want it too? Here, eat it." she said. The brown rabbit took it and then 3 little rabbit approaching the brown rabbit. The gray rabbit approaching the 3 and the brown rabbit then licking the 3 fur. "Oh so you have a family, Mister Rabbit? Is the brown one is your wife? She's so beauty! And this 3 is your children? How cute!" she giggled and the gray rabbit nodded.

She saw her surrounding and found some bird and some deer around her. The bird chirped while the deer sat down not far from her.

"You want me to sing again? Okay then, I still have some time to go to Magnolia." she said and started to singing again.

.

_Lucy Heartfilia_, a naive teenager orphan girl who went traveling to town by town just to performing her dance so she could live a normal life, just like the most people in the town she had visited. Her dream always to be a princess with a beauty long dress with her prince then live happily, but she simply forget it. Well, it was her dream years ago, when she was 10 and still live on her orphanage. Now she's 16 and she sent out from her orphanage to take a job so she could live normally.

.

"Hey, you know what?" she asked to a little bird on her hand. "I'm going to perform my dance in Magnolia Festival! With that, I hope I can earn more money." she smiled. "I'm late! I'm going now! See you next time!" she stood up and too her little rigid leather bag and started to run. The afternoon wind getting cold so she wear her short gray cloak to covering her body. The cold wind swept her golden hair as she ran.

_'I hope I'm not that late to signing up myself on the_ _festival!'_

...

"I saw it, the deer went into the river bank!" he shouted to another man who riding horse.

"So what are you waiting for? Go catch the deer then you stupid rose hair!" the man with black raven hair shouted back.

"Shut up you ice freak! You never learn how to wear clothes properly, aren't you?" the rosy haired man shout back.

"What are you- wait, where's my clothes?" he said then get off of his horse, just to find his clothes. "Erza will kill me if she see me like this!"

The rosy haired man just sighed and he started to looking for the deer he saw it earlier. He with his horse walked a little then he found a deer between the bushes. He adjusted his arrow but the deer went to the river bank again. He get off of his horse too and tied the rope to a branch and he started to move slowly. Slowly. Step by step until he finally spotted the deer and he adjusted his arrow. He just need to release his grip on the arrow but then he heard a voice from the river bank, near the deer. He lowered his bow and then approaching the source of the voice slowly.

He didn't expect what he saw. He saw a beauty girl with golden hair below her shoulder who wear a white dress sat down on the ground while singing. The deer sat down not far from her just to enjoy her beauty voice. He stunned when he saw the wild animal approaching her and singing with her. He couldn't saw her face because her back facing him. He decided to sat down to hear her song and slowly closing his eyes.

...

He awaken because he heard her sudden voice. He took a peek to the girl and he saw her stood up hurriedly and leave with her bag on her hand. He only heard her chat to the bird about going to Magnolia and dancing there. He was about to leave but he saw a glittering thing on the ground where the girl sat before. He took it and saw a little heart shaped golden pendant. He was about to open the pendant but the raven haired man showed himself with a girl with long scarlet hair.

"Oh Gray, Erza, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's almost your time to go back to the castle, Natsu. How's the deer?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't catch it. It just ran away as I spot it." he said.

"As I thought, you can't simply relying on him! Ha! Even I got one fox for His Majesty!" the raven haired man snickered.

"Shut up, Gray! At least I got 2 birds!" the man called Natsu said back.

"You wanna go, you stupid prince?!" the raven haired man, Gray, challenged him.

"Bring it!" they was about to fight but the scarlet haired woman punched them on their head.

"I don't care if you both a prince or what, but when you fight I don't tolerate it." she said with menacing tone and hard glare so both the boy went silent.

"W-we didn't mean to.. erm... fight! Yeah! We didn't mean to!" Gray said with his hand on Natsu's shoulder and silently pinched him.

"Y-yeah! It was just...a friendly match about...erm.. how good we on our words!" he said, forcing smile while stepping hardly on Gray's foot. Surprisingly, Erza accept their excuses and then they rode their horse to the castle.

.

_Natsu Dragneel,_ a (stuborn) prince of Magnolia Kingdom, son of the Magnolia's King, Igneel Dragneel. He always like to skip the study with his tutor and take a walk in the city with his favorite red cloak. But when it comes to sword, he always the number one on Fiore. His rival of course Gray Fullbuster from Fuschia Kingdom. Dragneel and Fullbuster are best friend but not with their prince.

_Gray Fullbuster,_ a prince of Fuschia Kingdom, son of Ur Fullbuster. He have a brother and a big sister; Lyon Fullbuster and Ultear Fullbuster. On his free time, he like to visit Magnolia only to disturbing Natsu on his study or challenge him to hunt some wild animals on the forest.

_Erza Scarlet,_ a Magnolia Kingdom's chief bodyguard. Bodyguard of Natsu and always strict to everyone, especially Natsu when he skipping his study. She's good at sword, number two on Fiore. Even she's just Natsu's bodyguard, you don't want to make her angry. One note : Never disturb her when she eating her cake.

...

**A/N : Hello all! This is my second fanfict, even I haven't finish my first fanfict yet ^^; I just got some inspiration from the film I ever watch so I pour it to fanfic!**

**What do you think about this story? Is it good or bad? Tell me your opinion by review! Should I continue this story or not? Thank you! *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

Two

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

Lucy still on her way to Magnolia and she was confused on the way there. She tried to ask to some people she met but most of them was a traveler too and they 'kindly' refused to tell her the way there but she, being a good (and naive) girl, just thanked them nicely.

"Excuse me, is Magnolia Kingdom still far from here?" Lucy asked to a random teenager girl she met and hoping the random girl could tell her the way there.

"Hm.. Just walk on this path and when you see a big gate with 2 guards, then it must be Magnolia! I think it's not too far from here." she said. "Do you want to go there?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Then, we're same! I'm Levy, Levy McGarden! I'm working at the palace!" she said. Lucy shook her hand.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a traveler." she said. "Do you know Magnolia Festival?" she asked.

"Of course! Magnolia always hold some festivals when they held special events. For example, now Magnolia will hold Magnolia Festival because of the blooming rainbow sakura!" she explained.

"Rainbow sakura? What is that?" Lucy asked. "Are the flower flashing rainbow color?"

"Yes! It's really beautiful! By the way, can I call you Lu-chan? It's your nickname now!" Levy said as she stopped. Her big bag on her back make her back felt stiff. She took the bag off of her back then leaning on a big rock on the roadside. "It's heavy!"

"Eh.. what is the thing on your bag? It seems so heavy and...rectangle?" Lucy asked and sat down.

Levy opened her big bag and show her the contents. It was book, and there's so many of it. Levy took the book out from her bag one by one and soon the book make almost 4 stacks that have the same height.

"Books!" Levy said. "I take them from the big library on the previous city to fill the palace's library."

"It must be heavy, right?" Lucy's sweat dropped. Just how can a girl like Levy bring so many book on her bag and walking from city to another city? Why doesn't she ask for help?

"It's very, very heavy! Even the prince rarely read book, but still.. I want to make the library full of books!" she explained. "Do you like book, Lu-chan?"

"I like it, but I can't read it well. I rarely find a city with a big library on it so I don't read book often. Moreover I'm a dancer, I prefer dancing but don't worry, I like them too!" Lucy said. "Wait, you're working at the palace?"

"Yup! I'm the librarian there! I can let you go to the library! I'm sure Your Majesty will be like it!" she said with sparkles in her eyes.

Lucy smiled. She knew it, she just made friend and she proud of it. She knew she won't stay in Magnolia for a long time, but she still be happy of Levy being her friend.

"It's getting late, let's continue our walk." Lucy said then she helped Levy to take the books into Levy's big bag. Lucy offering Levy some help to bring her books on Lucy's bag which Levy gladly accepted it. They continuing their walk while Levy told Lucy the most beauty place in Magnolia.

...

Around 2 hours later, they arrived at Magnolia and Lucy couldn't help but impressed with the big city. The gray colored castle have seen from the distance. They wanted to walk around the city but Lucy refused it because Levy's back will be more hurt if she carry the big bag all around the city, but Levy promised Lucy to put the bag on the palace quickly so she could give Lucy a little tour. She accept it even if her legs felt so sore and she felt extremely exhausted.

Lucy waited Levy in front of the gate but the old man guard let her in into the garden. She thanked him then she walked slowly on the garden. She spotted a bench so she sat down there. She adored the garden and the shaped bushes. There were bush shaped duck, cat, musical instrument, and many more, but she doesn't really get the shape of a bush in front of her. The bush was the biggest one with a shape of a bird or what with some tails on its body.

"It's the symbol of this town." said a person who appeared behind her. "It's a fairy." he said.

"Ah I'm sorry, Sir! It's a good symbol for this city." Lucy said to covering her surprised expression to see the little old man standing beside her.

"Pardon me, young lady. My name is Macarov Dreyar. I'm working in this castle. And who you might be?" he asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a street performer, Sir. I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to come here, aren't I? I'm sorry." she said as she took her bag and started to leave, but she stopped by a voice.

"Lu-chaaaaan! I'm ready now!" she shouted. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Lu-chan!"

"Who is she, Levy? Is she your friends?" Macarov asked.

"Yes! We met on my way here from the big library! The books were sooo heavy! I could die if Lucy didn't help me to carry it!" she pouted.

"Why don't you ask the guards over there," Macarov pointed the guards who is standing beside the big gate of the castle. "to send the book you want here?"

Levy went silent for a while, then an imagination light bulb appeared above her head. "Ah you're right, Macarov-san! Why I'm not asking them for some help? Stupid me." she said while Macarov and Lucy's sweat started to drop animatedly. "Let's go, Lu-chan! I'm going to show you all around the Magnolia!" Levy took Lucy's hand and started to run.

"Ah, Levy-san! Don't run too fast! Ah, I'm sorry, Macarov-san! See you later!" she smiled then they started ran more faster.

Macarov sighed. He sat down on the bench while his eyes landed on the large fairy shaped bush in front of him.

"It must be good to be young again.."

...

"This is the church! This is called Kardia Cathedral! This is the second oldest building below Magnolia's Castle!" Levy said with a low yet excited voice. "We are not supposed to talk loudly in here. The priest said it was for respect the sleeping soul on the back of this church." she said and Lucy nodded. They're on the biggest and the oldest church in Magnolia. Lucy loved the painting on the high ceiling of the church. It was so detail and made her heart calm.

...

Now they walked in the central park. They decided to rested their legs for a while and sat down on the bench. The park were a little crowded which Lucy take some advantage there.

"Levy-san, can you wait here for a moment?" she took out a little old recorder from her bag.

"Of course. What are you doing?" Levy asked.

"Just see it, okay? I just want to earn some money from here." Lucy said. She went to the little fountain and turning the recorder on. The music started to play. She then started to dance after the music attract people's attention.

Some people came over her and clapping their hands to follow the music's rhythm. Some people gave her coins by putting them on her little handkerchief. Soon the park was full of people because of Lucy.

Her dance was really beautiful and full of feelings. The music slowing its rhythm and Lucy slowing her movement too. Lucy saw a little girl that looking at Lucy with a little sad expression on her face then Lucy approaching her gently, trying not to scaring her.

"What's your name, little miss?" she asked.

"Mia... Mia Artkin..son..." she replied.

"Why you put a sad face, Miss Mia? Is there something wrong?" Lucy smiled warmly.

"M-Mama... Where is my M-Mama..?" she started to crying.

"Ssshh... don't cry, little miss. I'm sure your mom is not far from you. Let's dance, shall we? Your mother will see you if we dance together!" Lucy slowly took the little girl hands and hold her. She put the little girl on her shoulders and started to dancing slowly.

Levy still sat on the bench then she slipped between peoples and approaching now sweating Lucy and started play harmonica. At first, Lucy surprised by Levy's sudden action, but she let her playing her harmonica because Lucy knew that her music soon will be finish.

When the music finish, she put down Mia and curtsying then took her handkerchief that now full of coins.

"Mama... where is Mama?" she asked Lucy with teary eyes.

"Don't cry, Miss Mia. Ah, is she your mother?" Lucy pointed to a worried looking woman that talking with a guard.

"Ah! Mama!" she started to running.

"Mia!" the woman turned her heels to hug the little girl. "Where have you been? Mama is very worried at you!"

"I'm dancing with nee-san! Nee-san said that Mama will see Mia if I'm dancing and not crying and that's really working!" the little girl said then she and her mother approaching Lucy and Levy.

"Thank you for taking care of Mia, miss. I don't know what should I do if she doesn't with you." the woman thanked her.

"Thank you, Ma'am, and you're welcome! I just wanted to know what make her sad and if I can help her, why not?" Lucy replied with a smile.

The woman smiled at her and taking out something from her bag. "Thank you for your help, miss. Here, take this." she handed Lucy some money.

"It's okay, Ma'am. You really don't need to pay me! I'm just helping her." she refused the money but the woman grabbed Lucy's right hand and put the money on her palm.

"It's just a little payback from me. Please, take it, miss." she said. Lucy looking at Levy and Levy mouthed to take them.

"Thank you, Ma'am." she said. "Good bye, Mia!" Lucy said and waving her hand over the little girl who walked away with her mother.

"See you next time, Nee-san!" she said then they out from the park.

Lucy put the money and her little recorder inside her bag and went to the exhausted Levy who sat on the bench.

"Thank you for your help, Levy-san. Your playing is so good!" Lucy said then sat beside her.

"No problem, Lu-chan! It just because I rarely playing my harmonica, so I just out of my breath a little." she said. "One thing, Lu-chan."

"Hm? What is it, Levy-san?"

"Just drop the '-san' away! Call me Levy or Levy-chan! We are friends, aren't we? Call me Levy-chan, okay?" she said.

Lucy smiled on Levy's word about friends thing. "Of course, Levy-chan!"

...

"What happen here? The park is unusually crowded." Natsu said from inside the carriage.

"There's a street performer, Young Master. A dancer came from a town before Magnolia." the coachman said from outside. "Do you want me to dissolve her?" he said again.

Natsu went silent for a moment before then answer him.

"No, it's okay. Just let her do her job." he said. "Can you stop the carriage for a moment? I want to watch her show too." he then leap out from the carriage, wearing his cloak.

"As your wish, Young Master." the coachman replied.

Natsu went to the crowd with his hood over his head. He wanted to see the girl. He surprised to see that now the dancing girl approaching a little girl and asking the little girl something before the dancer took the little girl's hand and they dancing together. He saw a blue haired girl approaching the dancer then she playing her harmonica.

_'Levy? What is she doing here? Shit, if Levy saw me, I'm going to die on Erza's hand!'_ Natsu thought so then he dismissed himself and went back to the carriage.

_'Is that dancer the one I saw in the forest? No, the chance for her is too big. But her golden hair is same.. maybe?'_ Natsu thought as the carriage started to leave the park.

...

**A/N : I'm back with new chapter! Thank you for the review in the last chapter! Here's my reply for your review!**

**To **Hinagiku Zeelmart**,**Sparkling Love **and **dang29regacho **: Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading my story! *bow*  
**

**To **Akachinami-nyan** and **BlueBabyPanda** (a.k.a **XxxRikoxxX** or **Riko-Moebuta**) : I'm sorry for the suck grammar! I'm in a hurry so I'm not check the grammar to my friends! Thank you for remind me! Thank you for your suggestion and thank you for reading this story! *bow*****  
**

**To **KawaiiOdango** : Thank you! I'm updating now! Thank you for reading! *bow*  
**

**To **GoldenRoseTanya** : Thank you for reading this story (and my first story)! *bow*  
**

**To **kumi-chan** (guest) : I'm sorry if this story (maybe) have same theme, but I'm going to make it different! Anyone who have the story called 'Corrupted Flower', I'm sorry! I don't mean to copy it from your story! *bow* Anyway, thank you for reading, kumi-chan! *bow*  
**

**To **Lady of the Crimson Ravens** : Someone help me from this stalker! I'm gonna die! Uwaaah! But thank you for reading! *bow*  
**

**I'm sorry for the grammar, guys! I hope I'm write it correctly now! One thing, I decided to make Natsu can ride carriage without feeling sick! Hehehe..  
**

**Oh and don't forget to reviewing! Thank you all!  
**

**-Lunar  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Three

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

The morning always be peaceful in Magnolia. The bird chirping happily. Peoples started to open their window widely to let the fresh air enter their house. Some women went to the market to buy their things. Kids playing on the street and men started to build some medium sized stall so they could sell something in the festival.

The morning went peaceful as usual, but not in the castle. The morning always filled with shouts and voice of running peoples on the wide and empty corridor but the king never mind it. He always knew who was the one who chasing and the one who be chased. The king himself said that the castle grew more lively than before. And today was one of the biggest riot in the castle.

What kind of riot there? Let's see...

"Natsu! Where the hell are you!? I don't care if you're the next king or what but if I see you skipping your class again, I swear I will kill you!" Erza shouted in the empty corridor with a sword on her hand. "Hey you! yes, you! Did you see Natsu around here?" she asked to a guard but the guard shook his head in fear.

Erza sighed. "If you see Natsu, don't hesitate to call me okay? But if you hide him from me, I won't thinking twice to skin you alive." the guard nodded because of her killing aura that emerged from her body.

Erza left the guard to look over Natsu again. The guard went to another corridor and hide beside a big sculpture. He took off his 'beard', 'mustache', 'eyebrow' and his 'hair' only to be revealed a pink haired man with a blue cat behind him.

"It's a big success isn't it, Happy?" he asked.

"Aye! Big success!" the not ordinary cat answered.

"Today is the festival's opening. Why I need to study? Resting once in a while isn't a bad thing, right?" he said, and Happy answered with an 'aye' again. "Let's sneak out from here! I'm going out from this place by the trees so hold tightly, okay?" he said then he opened the nearest window which have some trees near it, then he jumped out to the tree.

Today's the opening of Magnolia Festival. The sakura wasn't blooming yet but the festival has started around 2 days before the blooming of the rainbow sakura. Usually, the festival's time took about 3-4 days. The place took all around the kingdom, but the most crowded place is in central park, the opening festival's field and around the place where sakura tree blooming.

"So this is the city when the festival started, huh? Is it always like this, Happy?" Natsu asked Happy who walked beside him, only with his 2 paws.

"Aye! Is this your first time to come here when the festival started?" Happy asked him back.

"Yes. Erza always watching me years ago to not to sneak out, but this year we finally manage to escape!" Natsu said with big grin on his face.

"Natsu, why don't you wear your usual cloak? The people staring at us you know." Happy said.

"Nah, the people here know it so well who inside the red cloak, so there's no need to me to wear it. I'm sure everyone don't really mind it either." he said and smiling when some girls smiling and curtsying at him. He's popular, isn't he?

"Natsu, let's go to the central park! They sell the best fish ever there!" Happy said and then they started to run.

...

They arrived in the park almost 20 minutes later. It's not like they're lost their way or something. It's not that. It just Natsu kept being greeted by peoples, even some of them asked him to give them his signature which Natsu gladly give that.

"Natsu look over there! Fiiiiish!" Happy screamed as he ran over the stall. Natsu followed Happy and paid the (half eaten) fishes and buy one for himself.

"Hm? What's that crowd over there?" Natsu asked himself as he walked over the crowds. There he saw her again. He saw the dancer from yesterday. She was dancing with a little recorder as the source of music. A little handkerchief laid on the ground. Bit by bit, it was filled by coins from the peoples. Her gentle movement made Natsu doesn't want to leave the place, even after the crowd subsided. The girl stood there, confused at Natsu's unmoving body. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hellooo? Is someone inside?" the girl asked and make Natsu realized from his blank mind.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was just.. spacing out." he scratch his neck. "Here." he gave her coins, a gold one.

"Eh, thank you very much, Sir!" she bowed and smiled.

"Um, what do you mean?" Natsu asked her, feeling confused.

"Um, I'm sorry! It just, I never received a gold coin like this. Usually I just received bronze or silver one, Sir." she explained. Natsu nodded.

"Just call me Natsu okay? I prefer to called by my name!" he said. "This is Happy! My partner!"

"Aye! Nice to meet you!" happy said and make he dancer surprised.

"He can talk?" she asked.

"Yes! I'm an exceed! I'm an extraordinary cat!" Happy said and the girl giggled.

"I never knew that something like exceed are true. You must be special, ne?" she patted Happy's blue fur. "Oh, pardon me. I'm not introducing myself yet. My name is-"

"Luuuuuuu-chaaaaaaan!" the dancer hugged by another girl which Natsu felt he knew who the girl was. "My prediction is right! You must be in here to dancing, right? How much is your earning this time?" the girl asked.

"Today is beyond my thought, Levy-chan. Thanks to the man over there." the dancer glancing at Natsu. "He gave me a gold coin!"

The girl, which was Levy, spun her body to see Natsu. "Eh, Natsu? What are you doing here?" Levy asked him.

"I just take a walk because Happy wanted some fish." he answered. "And what are you doing here?"

"I was just came back from the shop over there." Levy asked. The dancer just saw their chat with confused face. "Lu-chan, have you sign up for the festival? The guard will kick you out from the festival if you don't have any permission to perform here!"

"I forgot about that! I'll be back later, Levy-chan!" and with that, she ran away.

"Sooo, Natsu, what are you _really_ doing here? A successful escape from Erza, huh? How genius." Levy said sarcastically.

"Hey Levy, I just come here to watch the opening and Happy wanted some fish! He ate 5 of them!" Natsu said and pointing at Happy who ate his last fish. "He even ate half of my fish!"

"Well, what about Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"'Lu-chan'? So her name is Lu-chan?" Natsu asked Levy back and make Levy sweat's dropped.

"Of course NOT, Natsu! It's her nickname from me! You are so genius, Natsu." once again, sarcasm.

"Okay okay, Miss Genius Bookworm." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Hey! At least I didn't called you 'prince' or 'Natsu-sama' back then! So I'm your savior!" Levy said with her hand on her waist.

"How can you call yourself 'my savior'? Let's finish this stupid chat, just tell me. What is her name?" Natsu asked.

"Levy-chan! I got the permission! Thank you for remind me!" the dancer came back running and now she panting. "I'm sorry, I'm not introducing myself properly. My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat! Let's go to the library, Lu-chan! I'm sure you'll be mesmerized by my collection of books!" Levy pushed Lucy. "Told ya." Levy whispered at Natsu when she walked over Natsu, still pushing Lucy.

"Oh one more, Natsu!" Levy shouted from far. "Don't you remember that the festival's opening will be held at night?" then she walked away.

Natsu went silent. Happy climbed over Natsu and sat on Natsu's shoulders.

"She's right, Natsu. The opening is at night." Happy said. "You're the one who always open it, right?"

"Gaaah! I forgot about that! Let's go home, Happy! I don't want to see Erza in her angry mode now!" he started to run.

...

It was 7 p.m and the festival wasn't officially opened yet. The king, Igneel, already sat on his special seat in front of a big grassy field with his adviser, Macarov Dreyar. The field was illuminated by big torches that surround the field. Peoples sat on the outside of the field. There's so many of them were waiting patiently.

"Your Majesty, this is the time to open the festival." Macarov said to the king, Igneel.

"Very well, thank you Macarov. Where is Natsu? He's supposed to be here to open the festival." Igneel asked.

.

_Igneel Dragneel,_ the king of Magnolia. He have a red hair instead of pink hair like Natsu's hair. His wife, Grandine Marvel Dragneel, died years ago, after gave birth to his second children. His face always formed smile and he always kind to everyone. But don't you dare make him mad. He was far more scary than Erza on her angry mode. Note : He love sweet food so he couldn't stand to eat together with Natsu and his super spicy food. Second note : He speak formally just in special occasion. Other than that, he speak just like normal people. He even shouting or the worst, cursing with Natsu.

.

"I'm here, Dad." Natsu said then he approaching his father. "Am I missed something?"

"No, there's nothing, Natsu. Now, go open the festival. I'm sure the people getting impatient now." Igneel said.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I shall take my leave now." Natsu said with a bow and then leave. A little formality to your own father won't hurt, right?

Natsu went to the tent and saw Erza there. Her scarlet hair was unusually tied up. They smirked as they saw each other.

"Ready, Natsu?" she asked.

"Of course! I don't have any reason to lose from you!" Natsu said.

"And so do I. Let's go, peoples are waiting for us." Erza said and with that, they walked out from the tent to the field.

...

**A/N : This is it! I'm putting a cliffhanger, or am I? Forget that.. I'm updating faster because I don't want to let my idea slipped away, hehe ^^;**

**I'm sorry for the not perfect grammars, pronounces, and spelling and maybe the bad or the short chapter! I tried my best to write this story.  
**

**By the way, please review this story! I'm glad because of so many review, favorite, and follower! Thank you so much, guys! Once again, review please!  
**

**-Lunar  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Four

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

Lucy was on her way to the central park, but she stopped by the women's chat about the festival's opening. Feeling curious, she approached them.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. It's a little rude, but may I know what are you talking about?" she asked.

"It's okay, dear. Well, we just talking about the festival's opening." the first woman said.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure that this time the prince will be the one who open the festival." the other woman said.

"Where is the festival's opening will be held?" Lucy asked.

"It's in the open field, north from here." the first woman answered. "It started at 7 p.m."

"I see. Thank you for your information, Ma'am. I'm sorry for disturbing you! See you again!" Lucy smiled then she went to the field.

_'It's still 6 I can go there later, but maybe I won't get seat if I come there later.'_ she thought then she spun around, but her sudden move made her bumping with other people and she fell to the ground.

"Ah I'm sorry, Sir! I don't watch where I'm walking!" she said.

"It's no problem, Miss. Are you alright?" the man asked her.

"Yes, I'm alright." she said while trying to stand up. "Ouch.."

"Are you okay? It seems you sprained your ankle. Here, let me help you stand up." he offer Lucy his hand.

"Thank you, Sir. I'm sorry, but I need to go now." she said.

"Wait, your ankle is hurt and if it hurt, you can't dancing and if you can't dancing, you can't earn money, Miss."

"Eh? How did you know that I'm a dancer?" Lucy asked.

"Well, let's just call it that I always come to your little show." he said. "Let's go to heal your ankle."

"Ah thank you, Sir. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you!" Lucy smiled. _'He's not a bad guy.'_ she thought.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. My name is Sting, Sting Euclife."

...

"Erza, where is Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I don't know, Happy. Maybe he went to King Igneel. It's already 7 p.m but where is he?" Erza muttered to herself. "I will kill him if he come late." she said with fire burning her eyes.

The tent's door opened and Natsu came in. As they saw each other, they smirked.

"It's 7 p.m, Natsu. Are you too scared to fight me?" Erza asked him.

"Heh, as if! I don't have any intention to go easy on you!"

"Me too. Now, let's go and show peoples the festival's opening." Erza went out, followed by Natsu and Happy.

Macarov stood up after he saw Natsu and Erza preparing themselves. He walked to the center of the field as the people's chat went silent. Their eyes landed on Macarov.

"This night, Magnolia Festival will be officially open! Let's hear our King's word!" he said.

Igneel stood up. As he stood up, peoples stood up and bowed at him. He took a long breathe before finally open his mouth.

"I won't talk too much since peoples starting to impatient so let's enjoy this festival together!" he said and peoples cheering at his so short speech. Macarov just stood there and sweat dropping.

"Ahem! So as the tradition, the first show of course will be sword fight!" peoples cheering again. "And as the usual, our Prince will be the one who open this show! He will fight his own bodyguard!" at this, Natsu and Erza walked into the field then stopped at Macarov's side.

"If you want to surrender, this is the right timing, Natsu." Erza said.

"Ha! Are you trying to say that you're too scared to fight me, Erza?" Natsu mimicked her words.

"Let's see who is the best then, Natsu-_sama_."

"Natsu Dragneel vs Erza Scarlet! Let the show begin!" Macarov shouted as Natsu charged at Erza, but Erza easily dodge his attack.

Erza targeted Natsu's hand. She directed her sword and successfully ripping Natsu's long sleeve.

"Erza! This is my favorite shirt!" he shouted then hold his sword tightly to get ready blocking Erza's attack. They fought for 5 minutes with Natsu always defend himself and keeping his distance from her. Erza chased Natsu but he always jumped back. Erza grew tired on this and now she playing more serious.

"Defense huh? Then how about this?" Erza ran to him quickly and tried to stab him. Natsu hold his sword to block her attack that aiming his neck but suddenly she turned and now her sword only inches away from Natsu's neck. Natsu frozen at his spot, unable to move. "Heh, now who is the strongest?"

Peoples started to cheering at Erza's victory. Igneel just watched from his seat quietly. Macarov tried to stood up to announce the winner, but he stopped by Igneel.

"Wait for a moment, Macarov. I'm sure Natsu is still not give up." he said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." he said.

Back to Natsu and Erza, they still not move from their spot. Natsu's head bowed so his eyes covered by his bangs. He lowered his sword.

"Giving up already, Natsu? It's very unlike you." Erza said with her sword still on her hand. "Or you admitting your defeat to me?" she smirked.

He didn't answering. Peoples started to shouted to announce the winner but Macarov still sat on his seat with Igneel who watching Natsu and he silently know what are Natsu planning.

"What's wrong, Natsu? Are you-" Erza cut her sentence as Natsu jumped back and started to running randomly.

_'Let her guard down..'_

Natsu now attacking Erza from many angle but she easily dodge it. Erza attacked him too but she only ripped Natsu's shirt, again.

_'Identify her blind spot...'_

As Natsu attacked her nonstop, Erza silently grew tired. Now she defend herself and let Natsu tired too, but he never stop his attack on her.

_'Make her tired because of dodging so much attack...'_

For a second, Erza letting her guard down unconsciously because Natsu's attack went weaker and slower. She thought that Natsu being stubborn again and doesn't want to accept his defeat to peoples.

_'At the time you saw her let her guard down, attack her!'_

Peoples went silent, then seconds later, they cheering loudly and some other clapping their hands. Macarov sighed at the view while Igneel smiling proudly at his son and clapping his hands too.

At the time when Erza let her guard down, Natsu took the chance to aiming his sword to her. Now his sword only inches away from her neck, completely copying her movement.

"The winner is Natsu Dragneel!" Macarov announced and the peoples cheered again. He went to Natsu and Erza. "Good game, Natsu, Erza. Your Majesty seems satisfied too."

"Thank you, Macarov-san." Erza said while Natsu grinned.

"So this is make me the number one again eh, Erza?" he smirked.

Erza nodded. "I admit my defeat, Natsu, but if I saw you sneak out again or disguising yourself as one of guards _again_, I promise I will skin you alive." she said with menacing tone and hard glare which make Natsu hiding behind Macarov's small body. "Let's go to the town Natsu. I think Happy already eat some fishes there."

"Whaaaat?!" he shouted then running to the town. "He better not eat fish as much as yesterday!"

...

"Thank you for the treatment, Sting-kun." Lucy said, smiling at her bandaged ankle. "I'm going then. Thank you so much!" she said then walked slowly.

"You're welcome, Lucy. Where are you going?" he asked her and following her.

"I'm going to the field where the festival will be opened. Do you want to come too?" she asked.

"Yeah, I rarely watch the opening. Now, shall we?" he asked her then help her to walking.

...

They arrived there but the field were crowded. Lucy was pushed by people and about to fell but Sting catch her quickly. She thanked him again for that and he just said that it was nothing.

"This place is sure crowded. I wonder if we get some seat." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, I think I spotted some there." he pointed to some empty seat. "And hold on me tightly if you don't want to make another of your ankle sprained too." Lucy nodded and hold Sting's left arm tightly while he help her to walking.

As they arrived at the empty seat, Lucy doubted that they could sat there.

"Um, Sting-kun? Are we really can sit here? It's a seat for special guest or important guest." she said.

"Nah, look, there's my name on the seat! I think this seat is for me." he said carelessly.

"What about me?" Lucy asked.

"You can sit beside me. I think this seat is empty too." he said but Lucy's face still looked doubtful. "Lucy, your ankle will be hurt more if you standing too much." and with that, Lucy finally sat down.

She saw a pink haired man with a long sword in front of him that belong to a red haired girl. The man didn't move an inch and she could saw his head bowed. The red haired girl seemed asked him something but he didn't answering. She look over the seat across her. The king and his adviser sat there. The adviser was familiar with her, but when did she met him? The adviser started to stand up but stopped by the king. The king said something to him and make the adviser sat down again.

"Why that guy isn't moving? Is he already accept his lose to the girl? How lame." Sting said as he resting his head on his palm.

"Well, maybe he thinking a way to counter attacking her." Lucy said to him. "Let's wait for his decision."

Minutes later, the man make a sudden move by running randomly and attack the girl from every side but the girl dodge them, until finally the girl grew tired and the man took the chance to aiming his sword at her neck. Lucy surprised by how good his sword fight with her and she clap her hand while standing. Sting just watch Lucy's face when she saw the man's victory, but then he clapping his hands too.

"Let's go get some food. I'm hungry now." Sting said.

"Yeah! It was a good sword fight, wasn't it?" Lucy smiled. "I wonder if I can use sword as the property of my dance show." she muttered.

"Well, of course you can! Maybe I can teach you how to use sword." Sting smiled.

"Eh? You can use sword too?" Lucy asked and stopping her walk in front of him.

"Of course, two handed." he said as if it was a normal thing.

"That's cool! I always wanted to try it! Is sword heavy?" Lucy asked with a large smile.

"Well, not entirely, but most of it yes. You will getting used to it as you use the sword frequently." Sting said.

"You're right, Sting-kun. Ah, it's Natsu-san! Natsu-san!" Lucy wave her hand to the man and the man spun his head to her and approaching her.

"Oh Lucy! What are you doing here?" Natsu said.

"I'm watching the festival's opening! Ah this is Sting-kun! He was helping me healing my sprained ankle." Lucy said.

"Long time no see, Natsu-san." Sting said while smirking but unnoticeable by Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu's voice became low. "What bring you here?"

"Oi, easy will you? I just visited this city with Rogue, but we got separated. What do you think about our visit huh, Natsu-san?" Sting said still smirking. Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He took Lucy's hand and started to walk away.

"N-Natsu-san! Please slow down! My ankle is still hurt!" she said but Natsu didn't bother to hear her protest.

_'Just what the hell is he doing here? His true intention here?' _ he thought.

"Natsu-san!" Lucy finally shouted.

"Eh? Huh? What is it, Lucy?" he asked her.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It just, you're walking to fast and my ankle is still hurt so..."

"Hm? Why you following me then?" Natsu asked.

"Eh.. It's because you still holding my hand.. so I follow you." Lucy said. Natsu who realized he hold Lucy's hand, quickly remove his hand from her.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to.. I mean.. Uh.."

"It's okay, Natsu-san. But why you and sting-kun..?"

Natsu sighed, he doesn't know whether he want to tell her or not, but seeing her confusing face, he decided to let her know. "Well, we just happen to be an.. enemy." he finally said.

"Eh? Why?" Lucy asked.

"It's because he-"

"Oi! Stupid fire brain! King Igneel search you! He want to tell you something!" a voice cut Natsu's sentence. They turn their head to the source of the voice. "Are you deaf, Natsu? He want to meet you right now."

"Father? My show is over, right? I don't need to fight against the other right?" Natsu said to himself.

"Just go there, you stupid fire!"

"Shut it, ice block!"

"Oh at least I don't melt away my brain because of my 'normal' heat."

"So you wanna go, huh? You stupid exhibitionist!"

"Bring it!"

"A-anoo..." Lucy's voice made them stopped. "Natsu-san? What do you mean by 'father'? Is King Igneel your..?"

"Hm? Who do you think he is? This stupid man in front of you is the Prince himself! Ha! You're not that known by your own people, huh? I pity you."

"She's a traveler, okay!? And out of my way, Gray! I have an important thing to discuss with the King." he shove Gray and went to the castle.

"What a stupid. How come a stupid prince like him qualified to be the next king? I'm sure the city will be thorn apart." Gray muttered.

"Um... Gray-san..?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yes, I'm Gray Fullbuster from Fuschia Kingdom. Nice to meet you." he said.

"Ah, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a street performer." she smiled.

"Well, you want to grab some food? I'm pretty hungry now." Gray said.

"Ah, gomen, Gray-san. I'm waiting for my friends. Thank you for your offer." Lucy said.

"Ah I see. Then see you next time, Lucy!" Gray waved his hand and walk away.

"Lu-chaaaaan! Let's eat! I'm hungry!" Levy shouted and she grabbed Lucy's arm, but she let Lucy's hand go as she saw her bandaged ankle. "Eh? What happen to your ankle, Lu-chan?"

"It's nothing, Levy-chan! I just bumped with a man but he helped me. His name is Sting Euclife. Do you... Levy-chan? What's wrong?" Lucy stopped her word as she saw Levy's expression changed.

"Sting Euclife... Why is he here?!" Levy mumbled but hard enough for Lucy to heard the word.

"Is something the matter, Levy-chan?" she asked.

"Lu-chan, please promise me that you won't go near him again!" Lucy confused but she nodded slowly. "It's a promise, okay? No matter what, just don't go near him!" Levy said with serious expression on her face.

Lucy nodded and they went to stalls to eat something. They walked slowly due Lucy's sprained ankle. They've talked so many thing about Levy's book, Lucy's dance, Levy's crush, everything, but Lucy never have a chance to ask Levy about Sting. What was thing that make Levy forbid her to go near him? Is something wrong with him?

_'And why Natsu-san changed his attitude toward Sting-kun? I know that Sting-kun is his enemy, but still...'_

...

**A/N : Waaah! Holiday finally arrived! I can update story faster with this kind of time! The holiday feels like oasis in the middle of desert! It's refreshing! Even if it just one week, still.. it's refreshing to me! I'm free from my stupid lessons! *rolling on the floor***

**I'm sorry for the bad fighting scene! I never good at it! Gomen! m(_ _)m But this is the longest chapter I ever write!  
**

**By the way, please leave review! I really like to read it! ^^  
**

**Review, review, review~  
**

**-Lunar  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Five

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

"Natsu, what happen? Is Happy eating your fish again? Cheer up, son!" Igneel approached Natsu who bowed deeply. His long fur cloak swept the floor as he walked. He finally stopped in front of Natsu who still bowing. "Tell me what happen, will ya?"

"Dad.. he…" Natsu said, he really wanted his father know but he couldn't find the right word to explain things to him.

"Raise your head, Prince Natsu and tell me what happen with you." he finally spoke formally as his absolute command.

"Yes, Your Majesty," He stood up. "Actually I met someone when I went to find Happy…"

"And?"

"It's Sting, Sting is in this city." Natsu said while his hand formed fist. "He's with Rogue too."

"What?! How they could be in this city?!" Igneel rose his voice.

"I don't know it either, Father. But I know he want to repeat the same 'thing' just like in the past." Natsu said with a growl and Igneel just sighed at his son's attitude. "Moreover he walked with Lucy…" Natsu mumbled but Igneel still hear that.

"Lucy? Who is she?" Igneel asked.

"She's my friends. Why is she walked with him?" Natsu said with dark aura behind him. Igneel, somehow, could feel the hot tension around his son.

"So she is your friends, huh?" Igneel smiled. "I want to meet her. Can you invite her to castle?"

"Of course, but not now." Natsu said.

"Eh? Why?" he pouted. God, what a childish king..

"Because it's late, Dad. I'm sure she is sleeping now, or she is preparing for tomorrow."

"What will happen tomorrow? New event?" Igneel rose his brow.

"Nope, but she will perform her show tomorrow! I'm gonna sleep, I don't want to miss her show." Natsu yawned.

"So she is not an ordinary girl, huh, Natsu?" Igneel smiled.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. She is a street performer, she is a dancer." And with that, Natsu excused himself and went to his room.

"Street dancer, huh? I wonder what make you interested toward the girl." Igneel smirked and Natsu on the corridor suddenly shivering.

...

Today was the second day of Magnolia Festival but the rainbow sakura still not blooming yet. Lucy was in the central park. She was given a little stage by the kind man who have a stall in next to her stage. She was started to dancing with new music from Levy. Levy found a little recorder in her library and decided to give it to Lucy.

As she dancing, Natsu watched her between the crowd with Happy who happily eat his fishes. Natsu need to went through peoples to watch Lucy in the front line. The peoples didn't notice that the prince were here because they too focused to Lucy and her dance.

Soon her dance was finished. Lucy took her handkerchief and grab her bag and put her money inside. As she put her money inside her bag, when she looked up she saw Natsu standing in front of her, not too far but not too close too.

"Morning, Luce!" he said with a big grin, ear to ear. "How is it going?"

"Natsu-san! Happy! Good morning!" she said then stand up. "It's surprisingly more crowded than before. Did you see...?"

"Your show? Of course! I need to cut through the lines so me and Happy could see you more closer! At first Happy told me to fly but I don't want to make a commotion so we're not doing it." Natsu said then sat down, followed by Lucy.

"I never know that exceed could fly. So that's what make them so special." Lucy said.

"Aye! I'm special! Oh that's Carla! Carlaaaaa! Over here!" Happy shouted to a white cat who wearing clothes.

"Who is she?" Lucy asked.

"She is Carla! She an exceed too!" said Happy while Carla approaching Lucy.

"Nice to meet you, Carla. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said, earning a 'hmph' from her. "Eh? Am I did something wrong?"

"Nah, just let it be. Carla always like that to everyone, well, except Wendy." Natsu said.

"Carla, let's go there! I spot a big fish there!" Happy said then he ran off, followed by Carla who sighed heavily, but then she glanced back.

"My name is Carla. Nice to meet you, Lucy-san." then she walked again.

"Guess she just nice to girl.." Natsu said and Lucy giggled at him. "What?"

"Ne, nothing, Natsu-san. It's just, you're making a cute face." unnoticed by the two, Natsu's face went red but then he laughing too.

"Natsu-san, do you mind if I ask you something?" Lucy asked.

"Go on, and just drop the '-san' away, okay? I thought I ever told you to drop it away."

"You are? Oh, I just want to ask if King Igneel is your father... then you're.. Prince Natsu Dragneel..?" she asked. Natsu didn't answered. Some moment of silent later, Natsu still didn't answering. "Uh... I-I'm sorry!" Lucy finally said after stood up so suddenly and bowing at him but Natsu just sat there, didn't say anything.

"N-Natsu-san? Uuh... I'm sorry for asking something rude.." she said after bowing at him.

"Puh.."

"E-Eh? N-Natsu-"

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Lucy startled by Natsu sudden laugh.

"Natsu-san? Why are you laughing?" she asked, but it make Natsu laughing more. "Natsu-san?"

"Ahahahaha!" he still laughing and now grabbing his stomach. Lucy pouted.

"Fine! If you're not going to answer me, then I'm leaving!" she said then took her bag and ready to go, but Natsu grabbed her arm.

"Aah, I'm sorry, Luce! It just - hahaha - funny!" he said.

"There's nothing funny! Uuuh! I hate you!" Lucy said and crossing her arms and facing her back to Natsu.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for laughing but that's really funny." Natsu said and now Lucy didn't answering. "Hey, Luce?"

Natsu scratched his neck as he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he tapped Lucy's shoulders. Lucy peeked from her shoulders. "I promise I won't laugh again if you're asking me again."

"Pinky promise?" Lucy showed him her finger.

"Yeah, pinky promise." he couldn't help but smiling at her childish face.

"I ask you once again, Natsu-san. Are you Prince Natsu Dragneel..?" Lucy said.

"Yes, but please don't call me with those formal thingy. I don't like it. Just call me Natsu, 'kay?" he said, smiling.

"Are you sure, Natsu-sa-" Natsu put his index finger in front of her lips and Lucy went silent immediately.

"I told you to call me 'Natsu' right? Just plain 'Natsu' without 'prince' or '-sama' or '-san'. Just 'Natsu'." he said as his face moved closer to hers.

"O-Okay, Natsu..." unnoticed, their face moved closer, closer, closer...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! I don't see it!" someone shouted as Lucy averted her gaze.

"Wendy? W-what are you doing here?" Natsu asked the blue haired girl who closed her eyes. She peeked through her fingers before finally answering.

"U-uh... Natsu-nii, did you see Carla and Happy? I've lost them!" she asked.

"Well, I think they went to that stall." he pointed a stall.

"Thank you, Natsu-nii!" she said. "Um... Natsu-nii... Is she your..." Wendy blushed.

"N-No! Of course not! We're friends!" Natsu said, followed by Lucy's nod.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a dancer." Lucy said and smiling at the red faced girl.

"Ah, my name is Wendy Marvel.. It's nice to meet you, Lucy-nee! I have to go! See you later, Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee!" then she ran away.

.

_Wendy Marvel Dragneel, _the princess of Magnolia Kingdom, Natsu's little sister. She have an exceed called Carla. She have a blue long hair instead of red or pink. Her mother, Grandine Marvel Dragneel, had a blue hair so Wendy received it from her mother. She's really good at medical thing and she like to reading books.

.

"She's my little sister." Natsu said.

"But why is her last name..?"

"It's my mother's maiden name. My father decided to make my mother's last name to her name. Her original name is Wendy Marvel Dragneel." Natsu said.

"That's nice of him. How about Queen? Is she healthy?" Lucy asked.

"About that... she is.. my mother... she is passed away, not long after my sister born." Natsu said with a soft voice.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't ask you that..." Lucy said. _'It must be nice to have a family'_ she thought.

"What about you? Have something to share?" Natsu asked, trying to lightened up the mood.

"I'm an orphan from a little town far away. I never knew my parents because I was in that orphan since I was a baby." Lucy said. Okay, now the mood getting worse.

"Enough with the depression mood! Let's find something interesting! This is a festival, right? We should having fun now!" Natsu pulled Lucy and they went from a stall to another stall.

Lucy stopped at one stall that sell accessories. Natsu stopped as he noticed that Lucy no longer beside him. He spotted her standing in front of a stall then the owner let her in. He went there then he saw Lucy looking at the necklace.

"Oh, Natsu! Come in!" the owner said then Natsu came in. "I have the leather wallet you requested last week."

"How much is it, Jii-san?" he asked.

"8,000 jewel, Natsu." he said then Natsu gave him the money and Natsu went to Lucy.

"What is it, Luce? Do you want that necklace?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just remembered about my necklace. I think I've lost it on the way here." Lucy said. "It's really important to me."

"So you want to buy another one?"

"Maybe I want to buy the bracelet. How much is it, Sir?" she asked.

"Nah, just take it." the owner said.

"Eh? But-"

"It's okay. Just take it. It's my little present for you." he said. Lucy asked Natsu and Natsu nodded.

"Thank you, Sir! Thank you very much!" she bowed quickly. "Let's go, Natsu."

"Yeah. Thank you, Jii-san!" and they went out.

...

"Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy asked as Natsu blindfolded her and walked slowly.

"Just patient a bit, okay? We will arrive soon." he said.

"But it's getting late! I need to go back to my-" her word were cut as she saw the scenery after Natsu open the blindfold. "Waaah... it's beautiful.."

"Isn't it? I always spend my free time here with Happy!" Natsu said then he sat on the grassy ground.

They were now at the hill near from the city. It was dusk and there they were, watching the sunset from the hill. The wind swept Lucy's hair and she tugged it behind her ears. Her golden hair shining brightly as the dim sun rays touched her soft hair. She smiled as the sun slowly disappeared from sight. Lucy surprised as she felt a warm and cool on her neck. When the warm faded away, she touched her neck and she surprised to see a golden necklace.

"My necklace! Natsu, are you..?" Lucy asked.

"So I'm not mistaken." Natsu said. "Well, I saw you in the forest with the wild animals when I went hunting with Gray and Erza. I listened your song until I fell asleep then when I was about to go, I saw a golden locket on the ground so I picked it." Natsu said.

"Thank you so much, Natsu! This is very important to me!" Lucy said as tears slowly fell onto her cheeks. "Really, thank you so much."

"Uh.. don't cry, okay? You got your necklace back! Uuh... don't cry!" Natsu said randomly. He don't know how to comfort her so Natsu just patted her back and offering her his handkerchief.

"It's okay now, Natsu. I just happy because this necklace come back." she said and she wiped the tears. "This is memento from my mother. I was sent to the orphanage with only this necklace and some clothes but the clothes were too big for a baby so they keep them." Lucy said.

"I see. Well, let's go back. I'm sure peoples already waiting for you." Natsu said.

"Oh my! I forgot that Levy-chan want to help me! Natsu let's run! I don't want Levy-chan to be mad!" she said as the two started to run.

...

"Lu-chaaan! Where were you?!" Levy shouted as she saw Lucy from distance.

"I'm sorry, Levy-chan! Natsu and I went to the hill, he show me the sunset! It's so beauty!" Lucy said. "Ah Levy-chan, are you ready now?"

"Of course! Let's show them!" she said as Lucy went to the stage. Levy went to Natsu and smile a knowing smile.

"W-What?" he asked.

"Nothing~ Just make sure you watch Lu-chan's show. She's not going to dance now!" Levy said then she went to the stage. Levy took out her harmonica and her recorder. Levy looked at Lucy who standing in the middle of the stage.

"Minna, I'm sorry but this evening I won't perform a dance like the usual I do." she said and the peoples started to whispered each other. "I'm going to singing. This is my friends, Levy-chan, she will help me this evening. I hope you enjoy my show!" Lucy said and smiling as the peoples clap their hands.

Levy turned the recorder on and she playing her harmonica. The music echoed the suddenly-silent-park. Lucy listened the music then she started to singing.

_God bless our king_  
_It's a bright light day  
Let us worship in your triumph_

_And this story is mine _  
_And this moment is mine  
Can I steal your pain and shed it away_

_To amend this pain _  
_To avoid this pain_  
_Can I steal your pain to carry away _

_And this story is mine _  
_And this moment is mine  
Can I steal your pain and shed it away_

_To amend this pain _  
_To avoid this pain_  
_Can I steal your pain to carry away _

_La la la la la la la la la_  
_Take a day in my new era_  
_La la la la la la la la la_  
_Take a day in my dreaming land_

_Towards the light_  
_And this moment is mine_  
_Can I steal your pain and shed it away_

_Towards the light_  
_And this moment is mine_  
_Can I steal your pain and shed it away_

_Sono hitotsubu no shizuku de sae mo_  
_Hana o mamoru kamo shirenai_  
_Sono waraigao tada sore dake de_  
_Sashinoberu te ni mo nareru_

_Sono furueteru koe atsumereba_  
_Kaze o okosu kamo shirenai_  
_Sono inochi to iu hakanaki akari_  
_Tomoshite ashi o susumeyou_

_La la la la la la la la la_  
_Itsuka mata aou_  
_La la la la la la la la la_  
_Ikiteru kagiri_

_Toki o koe toraerareteru_  
_Afureru kono omoi wa nani ?_  
_Yasashisa ga mejiri ni niau_  
_Ano hito-tachi wa ima doko ni iru no ?_

_God bless our king_  
_It's a bright light day  
Let us worship in your triumph_

_Tonari ni wa atarashii seki_  
_Mirai no tame ni mata deau_  
_Kazaranai mama dekiru dake_  
_Ikite miyou kyou to iu hi_

_Kanashikute hito wa setsunai_  
_Sore de mo doko made mo michi wa tsuzuku_

_La la la la la la la la la_  
_Itsuka mata aou_  
_La la la la la la la la la_  
_Ikiteru kagiri_  
_La la la la la la la la la_  
_Kaze ga hakobu mono_  
_La la la la la la la la la_  
_Asu o hiraku merodi_

_La la la la la la la la la_  
_Itsuka mata aou_  
_La la la la la la la la la_  
_Ikiteru kagiri_  
_La la la la la la la la la _  
_Kaze ga hakobu mono_  
_La la la la la la la la la_  
_Asu o hiraku merodi_

Lucy bowed as she heard the loud cheers and claps from peoples. She thanked the peoples as they praised her because of her beauty voice. Her handkerchief full of coins, even the coins falling as she lifted the handkerchief. Lucy thanked Levy and they went to Natsu who still on his spot.

"You have a beauty voice, Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"Thank you, Levy-chan. Eh? Natsu? Why you..?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy-nee!" Lucy saw Wendy ran to her. "Your voice is so beauty! Huh? Natsu-nii? Why is he frozen?" Wendy asked.

"Probably because he heard Lucy's voice, he can't moving!" Levy teased Natsu who finally come back to the reality.

"Oh, it was a good show, Lucy! Oh I forgot to tell you! Tomorrow we had a party in the castle at evening! I'm invite you there!" Natsu said. "It's getting late, let's go back, Wendy! See ya tomorrow!" Natsu said then he dragged Wendy to went to their home.

"Levy-chan.. is it alright for me to go there? Isn't the party just for noble?" Lucy asked Levy worriedly.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan! If Natsu himself the one who invite you, then you can go there! I'll meet you tomorrow in the entrance, okay? Don't worry! See you tomorrow, Lu-chan!" Levy waved her hand and walked away. "Natsu! Wendy-chaan! Wait for mee!"

Lucy sighed. She felt relieved because of her mother's memento came back to her but she worried about what to wear at tomorrow's party. She shrugged her shoulders as she walked to the inn.

...

**A/N : Another long chapter... It took me almost 7 hours to finish this chapter! Whew... By the way, the song I use is 'Continued Story' by Hitomi Kuroishi from anime Code Geass R2, I don't own anything! Her voice is really soft, I barely hear her voice in her song.**

**Sting didn't make any appearance this time, but in the next chapter I'll make his appearance! I hope I could update faster.  
**

**Please leave some review! Thank you!  
**

**-Lunar  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Six

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

Lucy was taking a day off today. Levy want to meet her to discuss about Lucy's dress. Lucy waited in the central park, near her stage. She sat at the bench and sighed.

"Levy-chan is late..." she mumbled to herself. "I wonder what made her so long.."

"Lucy-nee!" someone shouted at her. Lucy thought Wendy was the one who called her but it was Mia.

"Mia! What are you doing here? Where is your mom? Are you lost again?" Lucy asked.

"Teeheee~ No, I'm not lost, Lucy-nee! My mom is right behind me!" she said, then moment later her mom caught up with her. "Mama, I meet Lucy-nee again!"

"Good morning, Lucy-san! What are you doing here?" the woman said.

"Good Morning, Ma'am! I'm waiting my friends. We wanted to do a bit of shopping." Lucy said.

"Let me guess... It's for the party tonight, right?" Mia said.

"Eh? How did you know, Mia-chan?" Lucy surprised.

"Hehee, yesterday I saw your show! You have a beautiful voice, nee-san!" Mia said. "Isn't that's right, Mama?"

"Yes, dear, Lucy's voice really beauty!" her mother said.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy felt embarrassed but happy too.

"Then I saw you with Natsu-nii, he invite you to the party, right? You're going to have date!" Mia said while her mother just giggled.

"Eh? No... he.. he was just inviting me... Uh... He said that King Igneel wanted to meet me..." but her words just make it worse. They were already teasing her and her face started to grow red. "Uuh.. we're just friends!"

"It's up to you, Lucy, dear. But you don't know what will happen tonight. See you later, Lucy-san!" the woman gave her a wink as she walked away with Mia.

"I wishing for your success, Lucy-nee! See you later!" Mia said.

"See you later!" Lucy smiled after knowing that they was just teasing her. "Now, where is Levy-chan?"

"Good morning, Lucy!" someone said to her.

"Good morning, Levy-chan! You're la- Eh? Sting-kun?" Lucy surprised to see him there. "Um.. What are you doing here, Sting-kun?"

"Just took a walk. It's nice to meet you, Lucy. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm just waiting Levy-chan, she want to go a shopping with me." Lucy said then she remembered their promise.

_'Lu-chan, please promise me that you won't go near him again!'_

_'It's a promise, okay? No matter what, just don't go near him!'_

"Then why don't you go with me? I think she will come late." he smiled.

"Um.. I'm sorry, Sting-kun, but I can't.. uh.. go with you. Levy and I promised to go together." Lucy said.

"Well, it's not like you will be hurt if you broke a little promise, right? Now let's go!" Sting grabbed Lucy's arm then they started to ran.

"Ah! W-Wait!"

...

They arrived in a street filled with many boutique that sold expensive looking clothes. Lucy wasn't sure that they will be shopping in there, after all, she was just a street performer. She doesn't deserve an expensive clothing.  
Lucy was about called Sting but he was nowhere to be seen. The street wasn't that crowded but she lost him anyway. Just as she wanted to leave, a pair of hands hugged her waist from behind. Lucy surprised as she struggled but the person didn't let her go.

"Sshh.. It's me, Sting. Are you scared of me?" he whispered on Lucy's ears. Lucy could feel her blood rushed to her face and then Sting let her go. "Come on, I was just checking the shop over there, but you were not there so I came to find you."

"I'm sorry, Sting-kun." Lucy said, hiding her flushed face from him.

"Now, let's go. I found a clothes that might suit you." he dragged her to the shop and the waiter already carried so much clothing on the female waiter's arms.

"The fitting room is over here." the waiter said then Lucy changed into the clothes, one by one.

Lucy tried the clothes but she couldn't find any that she liked, even if Sting said the clothes suited her perfectly. Sting pouted at her attitude. He asked her if there something bothering her. "The clothes are too revealing to me.. I prefer the not revealing one." that's all what she said then in a blink of eye, the waiter came back with more clothes on her arms.

Finally they went out from the shop with 4 long simple dress for Lucy wear everyday and 2 long warm socks that reached her knees. Lucy wanted to buy it by herself but Sting insisted to buy it for her. When they about want to leave the place, Lucy was called by a familiar voice.

"Lu-chaaaan! I was looking for you!" Levy called her then she ran into her. Her expression changed as she saw Sting. "Sting! What are you doing here with Lu-chan?!"

"Nothing, just a little shopping with her, isn't that right, Lucy?" he smiled at confused Lucy.

"Um.. he is right, Levy-chan, I'm sorry for not waiting you." Lucy said.

"It's okay, Lu-chan. Now let's go! We need to find your dress!" Levy grabbed Lucy's arm then they walked away.

Sting just sighed at Levy and he walked slowly. "Rogue will be mad at me if I stay here too long."

...

"Lu-chan, what are you thinking about? Going shopping with Sting?!" Levy shouted in front of fitting room in a random shop.

"It can't be helped! Sting grabbed my hand before I answer him." Lucy said from inside.

"Well, at least you can shout for help!"

"Is it really necessary? I mean... he is not a bad people, Levy-chan. Don't be afraid of him." Lucy said as she stepped out from the fitting room. "Um... This dress is too revealing, Levy-chan. Do you have another dress for me to try?"

"Well, wait for a minute." Levy went to the cashier and then the cashier showed her a dress then Levy gave it to Lucy. "Try this. They said this is the newest dress they have." Moment later, Lucy came out from the fitting room then Levy gave her a thumbs up. Lucy changed to her clothes then they went to the cashier to pay.

"Let me buy this for you, Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Of course! Well, actually this is from Natsu." she said.

"That means.."

"Yup! Natsu buy it for you! This is Natsu's money!" Levy said.

"I should thanked him. Well, thank you for today Levy-chan! See you later!" Lucy said but she stopped by Levy's hand on her shoulders. "Levy-chan?"

"We're not done yet, Lu-chan~" she said then dragged her to another shop filled with accessories.

...

It's already evening and Levy came to Lucy's place instead waiting in front of the gate as she promised before. Levy dragged Lucy to the hair salon so their hair could be arranged. Levy brought her dress and Lucy's so they could go to the castle immediately. The man who arranged their hair also put some makeup on them. They changed their clothes after their makeup and hair was finished. They went to the castle by the royals horse-drawn carriage.

As they arrived in front of the gate, they came out from the carriage and went to the guards.

"It's me, Levy McGarden and this is our special guest, Lucy Heartfilia." Levy said then the guard checking their name. Seconds later they were allowed to enter the castle.

"Um... Levy-chan?" Lucy said.

"What is it, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Uh.. Is it just me or we are stared by people?" Lucy asked.

"Hm... you're right, but they're not staring at us!" Levy said and Lucy relieved. "They're staring at you, Lu-chan!"

"E-Eeeh?! Why me? Is there something wrong on me?" she whispered at Levy.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan! You look beauty! They are staring at you because you're beautiful!" Levy smiling.

"But... it's uncomfortable to be stared by so many peoples like this..." Lucy whispered again.

"Hehee.. don't worry, Lu-chan! You'll used to it! Ah, there's Natsu!" Levy pointed at Natsu who sat on the chair beside King Igneel. The room where he sat were one level below Levy and Lucy's so they decided to went down by the stairs.

...

"Oi, Natsu. Why you don't eat something? You must be hungry, right?" Gray who standing beside him asked Natsu. "This is your favorite food, right? Come on, enjoy the party, you idiot."

"Shut it, Gray. I'm not in the mood now." Natsu said while his head rested on his hand.

"So you're waiting to that girl, huh? Lucy is it?" Gray smirked at him, only earning a glare from Natsu. "Fine, but when you spot her, eat something, 'kay?"

Natsu sighed. He didn't saw Lucy between the guest. Igneel saw his son being depressed, decided to ask him.

"Natsu, what is it that makes you being depressed? This is a party, cheer up." Igneel said.

"Yeah, Gray said that too. I'm not in the mood now." Natsu answered.

"Is it because of Lucy? You're invite her, right?" Igneel asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she will come or not. I didn't invite her properly that time." he muttered. Igneel shook his head at his son's attitude then he sighed.

"Natsu, being a man with money or good looking face is not enough." Igneel said and Natsu stared at him with confused face. "A real man is a man who can control his emotion; joy, sadness, anger and many others, but if you want to control your emotions, you need to be patient. Be a man and don't let your emotion get carried away, Natsu."

"Are you sure about that?" Natsu asked.

"Of course! Your mother, Grandine, always impressed of me by being so patient and don't forget about your heart." he said.

"My heart? What about my heart? I have a heart disease? Why don't you say it earlier to me?!" Natsu said worriedly while grabbing his chest. He faced Igneel with trembling body and pale face. "Am I going to die soon?!"

"Wow, wow, easy, Natsu. It's not your heart as you think about. It's heart where you get your feelings. Your feelings came from that thing in here." Igneel touched his middle chest, followed by Natsu. "Yes, just right there. That's what make man a real man!"

"Sorry to bothering you at your man-to-man talk, but aren't you two interested at the silent hall?" Erza said from Natsu's side while eating her cake(s). "I think something is on the way here." Erza smiled then eat her cake again.

Igneel and Natsu surprised to see two girl walked there and the other guest make a way for them to walk. Natsu couldn't see the girl who walked behind the blue haired girl because she bowed her head.

"Isn't it Levy-san?" Wendy's sudden appearance make Natsu and Igneel surprised. "But I wonder who is the girl behind her." she smiled as if she already know the girl. Wendy approaching them and greeted Levy.

The girl behind Levy was wearing a white long dress that showed a little of her curves with black lace and a shawl made from black feather that attached around her neck. Her hair tied into a bun but still leave some hair near her ears. She wore a black headbands with a big black rose on it. Her white-cream heels make sounds every time she walked. The girl still bowed her head a little until she heard a familiar voice that calling Levy.

"Levy-san, you look beauty in that dress!" Wendy said.

"Ah, Wendy-chan! You look cute in that pink dress! I hope I can make you as my sister!" Levy turned her head to the girl behind her. "Lu-chan, come on! Natsu's right there."

"L-Levy-chan... I-I'm embarrassed..." Lucy said while approaching Levy slowly. "Everyone staring at me right now..."

"Well, isn't that what you do everyday? You perform a dance in public, right? Everyone see you too, what's the difference between that?" Levy whispered at her.

"You're right, but not is this outfit and this make up... Um... I don't mind the hair style... but..." Lucy couldn't continuing her words as she saw Natsu stood up from his chair and went to Lucy.

"Relax, Lucy-nee! I think you just lightened up Natsu-nii's mood!" Wendy said. "He was in bad mood but when you're coming, his mood is changed to a good one!"

"I-I don't have any time to waste, Levy-chan, I need to get out from this place!" Lucy whispered.

"Nu uh! You can't, Lu-chan! Natsu is just a meter from you." Levy whispered back.

"Eh?!" right when she look up, Natsu already standing in front of her and took her hand and kissed it.

"May I have this dance, Miss?" he asked. Lucy saw Levy mouthing a 'yes' to her.

"I-It's my pleasure, Sir." and with that, the music started to play. At first, the other were just staring at them, but soon then they joined them. Lucy and Natsu took this chance to went to the garden.

Natsu laughing at Lucy because of her nervousness when they arrived in the garden, in front of a little fountain. Natsu sat on the bench around the fountain while Lucy still standing. Lucy pouted as Natsu laughing louder.

"It can't be helped! Everyone is staring at me that time!" Lucy raised her voice a little. "And yet why you went to me! You even asking me to dancing with you!"

"What did you expect? I came to you and shouted 'wow you're so beauty, Luce' or something like that? It's better to ask you nicely to have a dance with you, right?" Natsu said after he laughing.

"W-Well.."

"Nah, don't worry about it, Luce. You're beauty tonight." Natsu said.

"Thanks, Natsu. Oh yeah, thank you for the dress. You're the one who gave Levy-chan the money, right? I owe you, Natsu." Lucy smiled.

"Never mind that. It's a present from me, okay?" Natsu grinned.

"Well, I never thought you will be this beauty, Lucy." someone appeared behind Lucy and hugged her from behind. He also resting his head on her shoulders. "It's nice to see you here."

"Let go of her, Sting!" Natsu growled.

"Well, why should I? It's not like I want to hurt her or else, right, Lucy?" Sting asked.

"Um... Well..."

"Let go of her, you bastard!" Natsu pulled Lucy and Sting finally let her go.

"I did, happy now?" Sting asked, absolutely made fun of Natsu. "It's a beauty necklace, Lucy."

"Thank you, it's a memento from my mother. It's very precious to me." Lucy smiled.

"I don't remember inviting you here, Sting, so will you just get out from my house?" Natsu remembered Igneel's word and now he fought really hard to hold back his anger toward Sting. "Or I need to call guards?"

"It's okay, Natsu-san. I don't need to be escorted, after all I'm planning to go from here." he said then he went to the gate.

"Tch, what the hell is he doing here?!" Natsu muttered.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked and Natsu nodded. Silence fell between them and that make an awkward one. As Lucy tried to talk, someone call her.

"Lu-chaan! The rainbow sakura is blooming!" Levy shouted.

"Levy-san, I think you disturb them.." Wendy smiled apologetically at Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu stood up. "So the flower finally bloomed. Let's go, Lucy! You want to see it, right?"

"Yeah, it must be really pretty." Then they walked to the place where the sakura planted. Everyone came to the place and saw it in awe.

The sakura flashed seven colors of rainbow and some of the petals fell to the ground. Lucy stood there with a big smile on her face and Natsu stood beside her watching the sakura silently. He saw the blooming sakura every years but this year he felt different. Something new was added to him. None of them spoke until Lucy sighed.

"So the festival ends here, ne?" she asked without looking away from the sakura.

"Yeah, this festival closed with the blooming sakura. Is something the matter?" Natsu asked her.

"No, it's just... I can't stay here any longer." Lucy said as Natsu surprised.

"Eh? Why?"

"I'm a street dancer and I need to traveling. If I stay in here too long, people will be bored at my show." she said.

"I see.. So, when will you leave?" Natsu asked, trying not to show his disappointment.

"I don't know... Maybe.. tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.." Lucy said. She glanced at Natsu and saw his disappointment through his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll come here when Magnolia held another festival." she smiled.

"Yeah.. Until that time, I'll wait for you." Natsu said. "And maybe that time I can introduce you to my father."

...

**A/N : Finally... I got a writer's block so I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as you expect, gomen! m(_ _)m** **By the way.. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year all! I'm so excited! But I need to go back to my usual school life at 2nd of January.. I know, it's suck -_-**

**I'm so sorry for the bad grammar or my misspelling... I'm in a little rush so I don't have time to grammar and spelling check this chapter... Feel free to give your opinion.  
**

**Please leave some review! I like to read them! Thank you so much!  
**

**-Lunar  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

**I don't own fairy Tail**

...

The festival was finally finished. The people who left after a while were Levy, Wendy, Erza, Igneel, Happy, Gray, and Lucy excluding Natsu. He still stood there alone while staring at the tree. He didn't stop as he kept on remembering Lucy's last words. Unconsciously, his hand formed a fist. He approached the nearest tree and punched it hard, without changing his glare to anything else.

"What's wrong with me..." he muttered. "I need to calm down before I break anything else."

He decided to stroll around the city. The street was dark even though the street lamps and the moon, shone brightly. The city was surprisingly silent without people on the street. Natsu walked slowly as he let his thoughts wander, but soon enough when he looked up at the strange muffled cries, he saw 2 men who dragged a girl to a narrow and dark street. He saw that the girl struggled and tried to scream but one man covered her mouth as the other one tied her wrists and blindfolded her. The girl managed to shriek before receiving a slap and a hushed threat to be quiet.

"Kidnapper, huh? I guess they choose the wrong time and place." he said to himself. Without hesitation, Natsu chased them. When he was about to shout at the kidnapper, someone punched one of them and made Natsu hide behind the bushes near him.

Natsu peeked through the bushes. His instincts told him to lay low and hide without any solid reason or logic behind it. Now he could see from the moonlight that the girl was blond. It was Lucy! He realised why he instinctively hid. His eyes widened a bit as he recognised the man who helped Lucy. Once again, his hand formed a fist and he clenched his teeth. He left without ever looking back.

_'Sting..'_

...

**Several minutes ago, with Lucy..**

Lucy was on her way to her inn right after the bloom of the sakura. It was late and Lucy need to leave tomorrow. Natsu offered her to accompany her but she refused. After all, her inn was only a few blocks from where the sakura was. Natsu gave her his cloak because the cold wind. Lucy wondered about Natsu because he went silent right after she said about leaving the city tomorrow.

"Is he mad at me?" Lucy asked to herself. "I have to apologize, then.."

She spun her body and went to the sakura tree but suddenly, 2 men appeared and bumped into her. Lucy fell as the 2 men scolded her. The second man has a thick moustache with glasses and he wore an expensive clothing with rings allover his fingers while the other man wore yukata for the festival.

"Hey! Watch where you walk!" the first man shouted at her.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Sir!" Lucy said and stood up.

"You make my expensive coat dirty! Pay for it!" the second man shouted.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't have money right now." Lucy said and kept on walking backwards until her back finally touched the street wall.

"I see you have quite body here, why don't we sell you as slave? Your price must be quite high." the second man said as he pulled out his handkerchief. Lucy was about to run but the first man grabbed her wrist and tied her with rope and dragged her to an alley.

"No! Help! Somebody please help me!" Lucy shouted as she struggled. "Natsu! Na-"

_SLAP_

"Silent, woman!" the second man slapped her until she fell to the ground. He used his handkerchief to blindfold her. The first man gave him a roll of tape by which he also taped her mouth. Lucy felt weak and her body trembling. The first man touched her back which made Lucy scared even more. Tears finally fell to her cheek but suddenly she heard a loud 'thud' but she couldn't see anything. She tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't move.

"Don't you dare lay your finger on this woman!" Lucy could hear the voice of the stranger. She was relieved but soon she felt a cold blade on her neck and it was hurting her.

"Don't move if you don't want this woman to die!" another man grabbed her as he shouted and the blade on her neck and pressed it until she started to bleed. Lucy was even more scared because suddenly the street went silent. Her body trembled again but she couldn't felt the blade on her neck again, nor the man who held her hostage any more. Lucy heard another loud 'thud' right after another man held her and opened her blindfold.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" the man asked her then carefully untied her.

"...u.."

"What? Lucy say something!" the man shook her shoulders gently.

"...Natsu.." she mumbled when tears fell to her cheek again without opening her eyes. Seconds later she fell asleep while the man who help her, now crushed her in his passionate embrace.

...

**Normal POV**

Sting saved Lucy from the kidnapper and now she fell asleep. Sting sighed. Moments later, Sting heard a voice called him. He held her in his arms then stood up. He went to the voice's source and found Lector, Rogue, and Frosch.

"Sting-kun! Where are you?" Lector called him.

"Right here, Lector." Sting answered and walked to them. "Sorry I made you worry."

"It's alright, Sting-kun, but..."

"Sting," Rogue finally opened his mouth. "Who is that girl?" he asked with a flat expression and tone.

"She was almost kidnapped so I saved her. She fell asleep, I think she's exhausted." Sting said. "Hey, Rogue."

"What?"

"Take her to the castle." Sting said.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm sleepy." Sting yawned. "Just take her there and give her to the guard and say that she was almost kidnapped. I'm going then." Sting gave Lucy to Rogue and walked away.

"Sting-kun! Wait for me!" Lector followed him. Rogue and Frosch didn't move. Rogue finally sighed.

"Fro think we should take her to the castle." Frosch said. "Fro will accompany Rogue!" And with that, they went to the castle with Lucy sleeping soundlessly.

...

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. Her vision were blur and her cheek felt hurt. The room was unfamiliar for her with a large bed where she slept and high ceiling. The room was bright because the sunshine came in through the big window. The pillow was soft and the blanket was so thick and it made her feel sleepy again. She was about to close her eyes but someone came into the room after knocking the door. It was Levy who came in with a tray of food.

"How are you feeling, Lu-chan?" she asked Lucy.

"I'm fine, Levy-chan, but where am I?" Lucy asked her.

"You're inside the castle. Someone took you here and he said that you were almost kidnapped. Oh I'm very worried, Lu-chan! What if the kidnapper sell you as a slave?!" Levy said with teary eyes.

"It's okay, Levy-chan. Look, I'm here now! Safe and sound!" Lucy smiled. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

Someone knocked the door and then the person came in. Igneel came in with Macarov who followed him from behind. Levy stood up and bowed at Igneel.

"Good morning, Your Majesty, Macarov-san." Levy said.

"Good morning, Levy." Igneel answered. "Good morning, Lucy."

"Ah, good morning, Your Majesty, Macarov-san!" Lucy sat on the bed and bowed her head.

"There's no need to be formal, just call me Igneel." he said to Lucy. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for making you all worry and thank you for the treatment, I-Igneel-san." Lucy said and smiling. "I wonder who is the person who helped me last night."

"I don't think he is from our city, I didn't see his face because last night was so dark, but I know his hair is black." Levy said. "Eat this soup, Lu-chan!"

"Thanks, Levy-chan, but I need to go home now. I'm going to be late for the train." Lucy said as she stood up. Suddenly, the door opened by Natsu and he came in silently. Levy mouthed to Igneel and Macarov to get out from the room and all three left them.

Natsu didn't say anything but he just stared at Lucy. Lucy walked past Natsu nervously until she reached the door but was stopped by Natsu.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked without looking at Lucy.

"Uh.. I'm going to my inn so.. I can pack my clothes and.." Lucy answered but Natsu cut Lucy's sentence.

"And leave Magnolia?"

"Well.."

"Do you think you can leave after you almost kidnapped like that? You can't defend yourself." Natsu now looked at Lucy as he unconsciously glared at her. "Sit."

"Huh? W-what?"

"I said sit down!" Natsu pointed the bed and Lucy hurriedly sat there. "Now eat the soup." Natsu handed her the bowl of soup and she ate it slowly. Soon, the bowl went empty and she gave it to Natsu.

"Sheeees.. what do you think you were doing last night? Why didn't you go to your inn immediately?" Natsu sighed and he sat beside her. "What if you were really kidnapped and end up being slave?!"

"I just wanted to apologize to you last night..." Lucy whispered. "You're mad at me, aren't you, Natsu?"

"Of course! You're so stupid for refusing me to accompany you!" Natsu's voice rose more than was necessary.

"..I'm sorry.." Natsu glanced at Lucy and surprised to see her crying. Out of his consciousness, he pulled her and hugged her.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. I'm sorry." Natsu said as he patted Lucy's back. "I'm just worried for you. I felt guilty as I saw you getting hurt and not be able to save you."

Lucy inhaled and exhaled then she wiped her tears. She shook her head and they broke their hug.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Natsu, but don't worry! I'm alright now! I'm going to be strong so I won't be kidnapped again!" Lucy smiled.

"Haaah.. I'm worried even more now." Natsu sighed. "That's why I don't want you to leave." he muttered.

"You.. don't want me to leave? Why?" Lucy surprised.

"I don't want you to be hurt again! What if you being stalked? I mean.." Lucy giggled at Natsu but he continued his blabbering.

"We're friends, right? So just trust me! I'll write for you and Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled. "I'm going to home, Natsu. I promise I'll come here again, so until we see again!"

Lucy went out from the castle to her inn. She decided to stop at the market to buy some food supplies. 15 minutes later, she came out from the market with one big paper bag full with bread and water. Minutes later, she arrived at the inn then she started to pack her things. She was packing her clothes when the door was knocked. Lucy stood up and went to open the door.

"Ah, it's you, Levy-chan. Please come in." Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lu-chan." Levy said.

"What is it? It's unusual for you to be gloomy like this. Is something the matter?" Lucy asked after noticed Levy being silent.

"Lu-chan, are you really going to leave Magnolia?" Levy asked.

"Yes, I'm a street dancer, right? If I stay here too long, I'm afraid people will be bored." Lucy said.

"Oh please don't leave, Lu-chan! I'm going to be lonely... I won't have any excuses to Macarov-san to go out again!" Levy said, earning sweat drop from Lucy. "I'm not the only one who want you to stay here, Lu-chan! Natsu want you to stay aswell!"

Lucy smiled. She knew that Natsu didn't want her to leave too because of their little chat in the castle before. Lucy went to a little desk beside the bed. She took papers from inside the drawer then put them inside her bag.

"Lu-chan-"

"I know, Levy-chan.. I don't want to leave, either.. But I have to. Don't worry, I'll write you a letter." Lucy said and gave Levy her best smile. "It's not like we won't meet again. I promise I will come here when Magnolia held a festival! Don't worry, Levy-chan!"

"Okay, it's a promise! Write me letter when you have a chance so I can help you if you have any problem out there." Levy said. "Oh and this is a present from me." Levy handed Lucy a medium sized book without title on the hard cover.

"What is it about, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked as she opened the ornamented cover. "Fairy Tale?"

"I found this book on top of my old book shelf. I thought when you can't sleep or waiting for someone and whenever you feel bored, you can read it." Levy smiled.

"Thank you, Levy-chan! This is the best present ever! Thank you!" Lucy hugged Levy. They broke their hug then Lucy fold her clothes and put it inside her bag. Levy stared on Lucy's every move then she decided to help Lucy folding the clothes. Moment later, the door was knocked again. Lucy opened the door and saw a long white haired girl there.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Lucy asked.

"Oh I just want to ask something, are you Lucy Heartfilia?" the girl asked. Lucy nodded and the girl giggled. Lucy confused at that time, then Levy approaching them.

"Mira? What are you doing here?" Levy asked. "Mira, your face is creepy." Levy said to the smirked girl.

"Ah Levy! So you're here!" the girl smiled. "Oh pardon me, my name is Mirajane Strauss, I'm working at the castle." she said.

.

_Mirajane Strauss,_ the oldest of the strauss siblings. She worked at the castle as the head maid. Her siblings, Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss, were work at the castle too. She's a loving and caring person that always kind to everyone. First note, despite being a kind person, don't you ever dare to make her angry. Second note, she love being a matchmaker.

.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a street dancer. It's nice to meet you, Mirajane-san." Lucy said.

"Nah, Lucy, just call me Mira, okay?" she said and Lucy nodded.

"What is it, Mira? Is there any problem in the castle?" Levy asked Mira.

"Nothing, Levy, don't worry. I just came here to check on you. Macarov-san said that you're maybe at Lucy's place so I came here." Mira smiled. "I'm going then, Levy, Lucy. See you!" and with that Mira went back to the castle.

...

Lucy went to the train station with Levy. Lucy bought the ticket and they waited there for some time. Soon, the train arrived and Lucy stood up from the bench. In the end, Levy kept on begging Lucy to stay in Magnolia. Moment after Lucy made sure to write many letters to her, Levy finally let her go.

"I'll miss you so much, Lu-chan." Levy said as they hugged.

"Me too, Levy-chan. Don't worry, I'm gonna be alright!" Lucy said. "Please tell everyone that I'll miss them."

"Okay! Remember to write for me, okay?" Levy smiled then they giggled.

"The train will leave in 2 minutes. I'm going, Levy-chan! Good- I mean, see you next time! I will miss you, Levy-chan!"

"See you next time, Lu-chan! Take care!" Levy shouted as the train moved. Lucy was still standing at the doorway as she waved her hand. The station was slowly disappear from sight and with that, Lucy went to find an empty seat but the train was unusually crowded. She found one empty seat beside a man with black hair who always looked some where far away.

"Excuse me, Sir. Is this seat empty?" Lucy asked.

The man didn't answer, he even didn't change his expression. Something on his lap moved. It was a cat that wore pink frog costume. The cat spun around and met Lucy's eyes.

"Is there something wrong on Fro?" the cat asked Lucy.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering if your friend let me to sit here." Lucy answered. The cat whispered something to the man and then the man nodded silently.

"Rogue said you can sit here!" the cat or exceed said then Lucy sat on the opposite of them. "Fro's name is Frosch! What is your name?" the exceed asked Lucy.

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you, Frosch." Lucy smiled. "You're an exceed, right?"

"How did you know? Fro never reveal anything suspicious to you, right? Fro want you to keep it as secret." he said.

"Don't worry, Frosch. I won't tell anyone!" Lucy smiled. The man glanced at Lucy without change his expression. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sir. My name is Lucy Heart-"

"Rogue Cheney."

"Eh?" Lucy asked.

"He said that his name is Rogue Cheney. He is Fro's friend!" Frosch said. "Lucy-san?"

"What is it, Frosch?" Lucy asked.

"Have we meet before?" the exceed tilted his head.

"I don't know, maybe we have." Lucy answered. "Are you going to Fuschia City?"

"Fro think so.. Fro is sleepy.." he said then yawned.

"Go to sleep then, Frosch. I'll wake you up when we arrived there." Lucy said then she saw the exceed sleep. Lucy closed her eyes too.

_'I'll miss you, Natsu.'_

...

**A/N : Another chapter! Finally! It was hard when I wrote this chapter... I even made 2 version.. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Many thanks to **Sekai-nii-san (as known as Sekai95) **and the readers and the reviewer and everyone!**

**Please leave some review! I'm going to update the next chapter at Sunday or next week. Once again, please Review! Thank you!  
**

**-Lunar  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

It was at 7 p.m in the castle. Igneel was in the dining room with Wendy, Carla, and Macarov. They were waiting for Natsu to dine together as usual. The food was served since 10 minutes ago but Igneel and Macarov haven't touched anything since. Gray returned to his kingdom this morning and Erza was not in the castle now. The food was getting cold as finally, someone came into the room. It was Mira who came in as she walked towards them.

"Your Majesty, Natsu said that he didn't want to eat... again." Mira said as she sighed. "I wonder why.."

She was right. Natsu locked himself in his room since morning and he refused anyone to come close to him, let alone the poor maid who brought him food. He didn't even let Happy or Wendy come in. He was acting weird since Lucy left the castle this morning. He didn't bother listening to Erza's command to open the door or Happy's shouts through the windows. He locked his room and he let the curtains cover the locked windows.

"Poor Natsu-nii.. He must be upset that Lucy-nee left..." Wendy said.

Igneel stood up without said anything. He walked toward Natsu's room and was followed by Wendy.

"Father, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I think he wants to tell me something. But he doesn't want to COME and talk. He needs a man-to-man talk, a talk between father and his son." Igneel said. "Well, go back to the dining hall and eat your dinner. You can ask Mira to reheat your food if it needs to be."

"Yes, as you wish Father." Wendy said.

Igneel knocked the door but there was no answer. He knocked again but instead of answer, he found out that the door was unlocked...

...

**Igneel's POV**

_I walked in and saw Natsu on his bed with a recorder beside him. His eyes closed as he listened to a song from the recorder. I approached my son quietly and patted on his shoulders._

"Natsu, wake up! You haven't eaten your dinner yet and it's still too early to go bed!" I shouted right on Natsu's ear which made him jerk away from his deep thoughts and come 'back to earth'.

"What the hell! Dad! Why scare shit outta me?!" he shouted as he covered his ear.

"Gotcha! Ahahahaha! You should have seen your face, Natsu!" I laughed so much, soon tears warned to materialise.

"Whatever Dad..." he muttered as he turned off the recorder. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just checking on you. Who would have thought that our prince is a loner? Locking himself inside his room and listening to a weird song." I mused out loud.

_Certainly being a loner did not fit Natsu in any way, I thought. He had a thick skin and not to mention thick skull and heart too when it came to realise feelings of those around him. Heck! If he even understood his own heart or damned feelings!_

"Hey! I'm not a loner and this is not a weird song!" Natsu shouted. "It's Lucy's song!"

"Ooooh~ So you've already missed her? You even recorded her song just in case something like this would happen? Such a pervert… And you haven't passed through puberty yet…" I slyly said.

"I'm not! And hey! Leave puberty alone, will you! Look who is talking, old pervert! It was Levy who recorded her song! She gave the recorder to me and she told me to play it if..." Natsu cut his sentence.

"If what?"

"Nothing, forget it." Natsu mumbled.

_Ah, I see. So he finally let a flower bloom in his heart and now thorns are hurting him… And he doesn't even know what to do… Poor soul. Just like me, I should remark._

"Natsu, is there anything that you want to discuss with me?" I gently asked. "I'm always here, you know…." I trailed off, leaving Natsu to think again about my offer.

_Natsu didn't answer and he shifted his gaze to the recorder as if he was confused whether to talk or not. I waited there until I was sure that Natsu was alright. After all, he still was sore both in heart and mind as that girl departed. Oh yes, I remember her name now, Lucy the street dancer girl. Fool! How can you fall in love with a street dancer? I am sure she looked nice enough, but who knows what kind of history she had with other men! But who am I to judge a heart of a young man who has helplessly fallen in love? Oh Grandine! How dearly I wish that you were here with me, with our children! With your gentle nature and caring heart, I am sure you would have known how to deal with heartbroken teens! I stood up and walked to the door. There is nothing more, that I can do at the moment. I froze at the door…_

"..It was last night, when I was walk around the city, I saw Lucy getting almost kidnapped." Natsu said then he looked to me dead in the eyesas I still stood in front of the door. "I was going to save her but then I saw another guy barge in and save her before I could do anything. I felt so angry that I could have sworn I felt my blood boil in my veins. It was Sting."

I almost chocked but I acted as calm as I could. Sting? Of all people, why him? Wait, if the person who saved Lucy was Sting, it must have been Rogue who took her here. I sighed quietly and approached Natsu, then sat beside him.

"I felt weak and guilty..." he said.

_Poor Natsu, it's weird for him to be so down like this._

"Well, at least she was saved, right? I know how you feel, Natsu, but sometimes you need to let go of the past. You can't change the past, can you? Now let's go to the dining room and eat. Everyone is waiting for us." I said then stood up. "Or would like to stay and eat your dinner here?"

_Knowing him, he will refuse to eat outside of his room._

"I'll eat here if you let me. I'm not in the mood. Please tell Mira to bring my food here, with extra hot chilli." Natsu answered.

"Got that." I said then I went to the dining room. I told Mira to bring Natsu's food to his room with extra chilli and then I ate. I saw Happy sitting beside Carla without touching his fish.

"It's okay, Happy. Natsu is going to be alright. He just missed Lucy. We just finished our man-to-man talk." I said out loud so Happy could hear me.

"Your Majesty, I don't think you needed to say it that loud." Macarov said beside me.

"Man-to-man talk? Why didn't you invite me too? I'm a man too!" Happy said.

"You're an exceed, dummy." Carla who sat beside him answered instead of me.

"I'm finished. Father, everyone, please excuse me. I bid you good night, minna!" Wendy said politely to me and rest which reminded me of Grandine. Soon, Carla and Happy followed Wendy so it was only Macarov and I left in the room.

"Your Majesty, do you want me to accompany you there?" Macarov asked me.

"There's no need, Macarov, you can go back now if you want." I said. "Don't forget to drink your medicine. I don't want my adviser being sick on his back and not being able to accompany me in the future."

"Good night, Igneel." he said.

"Good night." I answered.

Macarov went to his room as I wandered around the castle.

I ended up in garden as I still repeated Natsu's story about Sting. It was very unusual for him to help another person because he was an ignorant creature with no familial or platonic love ties. Rogue too, it was weird for him to help and obey Sting's command. Why on Earthland, would Rogue obey Sting's command? Suddenly, something crossed my mind. That one little factor that ties everything and every mystery so far fell into a righteous order. Kuro.

"That bastard…"

That made perfect sense. It had to. I sank to my knees, recollecting the memories of that painful day that I had managed to keep suppressed all these years.

"That's how you played out your last trump card... After 7 years... And only now..." My heart as a King, as a father and a husband took no more pain and burst in painful sobs. I lay there on the cold gravel, without giving any thought about what will happen now. I slowly stood up and turned to see the intruder who had seen me sob without making their appearance to me.

"Halt! Who art thou?" I bellowed. The shadow slowly approached and an aged figure came to the view on the moonlight. Macarov!

"I was correct to follow you, Igneel" he said with furrowed brows. My face was full of hatred and anger as I wished it was me who killed that man again and again who came in my dreams torturing me.

"I pray tell me what ails you" his voice never became louder than a whisper of the autumn leaves.

"And then what, as if speech saved a man his life" I bitterly said.

"Come, come, take that anger off your bosom that is meant to flourish with paternal love to your offspring and love for your kingdom"

I breathed in deeply. The evening flowers long began to bloom and have now spread their heavy scent to the town, their magical pollen illuminating the night sky.

"It was long ago, and anyway, you weren't by my side back then, Macarov..."

"Hmm, I see. You must mean Black Widow, ne?"

I grasped for air. "You knew! So there would be no point hiding anything, I guess..."

"It was several years ago before you were my aide. King Kuro had an affair with one of the maidens in his court and very soon fathered a child. Moreover, that child was a boy, a threat to the throne as he could claim to be an heir in the future. Kuro banished the maid and the boy; leaving them with nothing but the clothes they wore. Maid was to leave his Kingdom altogether, never to return.

In order to restore the chaos within the Royal Court and the country itself, he had to marry a real Princess. Maid left the city and began to wonder around the world. She soon settled in a small mercenary town where she began to live as a seamstress. A profitable and respected job within the guild she joined. However her little boy, who much reminded her of the King Kuro, didn't turn to be obedient, calm and respected by the townspeople. He became a thief and joined a network of thieves who welcomed another spare pair of work hands. That boy however developed a knack for thieving himself, and started a career of a thief. Soon he was re-named as Rogue. A dishonest or unprincipled man, these words defined him and his name.

It is still unknown to me how he and Sting met with each other, either by a stroke of luck or the deep crimson brotherly ties they have that inevitably have led them to each other.

When King Kuro remarried again, he had another child, an heir to the throne whom he had implanted a lacryma to increase his powers vastly and befit the image of a 'Mighty Prince'. Soon he became widowed, his Queen died right after the boy turned 1 year in very suspicious circumstances. Not much is known what had befallen on the poor woman. Had she realised his plans on the abductions of several wealthiest women in Fiore? Had she been thrown out of the way once she gave birth to an heir?

Meanwhile feud between me and Kuro has deepened dramatically, leading to the kidnap of Queen Grandine who had been heavily pregnant with our child at that time. That was Kuro's way to take his revenge on me, and no, don't raise your eye brows at me!" I quickly said before I had to explain myself any further why Kuro had deep rivalry with me. I continued on before Macarov could interrupt me anymore,

"This lead to an attack on Kuro's main castle, where Grandine was kept as a prisoner. Kuro had kidnapped wealthiest women in Fiore. God knows what he wanted to do with them, but all my adversaries saw was an act of warmonger who craved with bloodlust. After a defeat of Kuro and his prominent death, I rushed to Grandine's rescue, only to discover her giving birth with a help of another fellow woman prisoner. That woman had blond hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, and I had very much suspected her to be mother of the young lady whom Natsu has helplessly fallen in love. I immediately started to help however I could on the spot and soon a baby girl was born right there in the dungeon. While the girl was taken to be somewhat cleaned by the rags and little handkerchief with my emblem, Grandine was severely exhausted and we both knew she didn't have much time left to live. She asked me to remarry, look after our children and always be kind and fair to them. She then remarked how our little daughter had already snuggled close to the poor prisoner and was already smiling in her angelic sleep. She continued by saying how those two had already become really good friends, and thus giving me an idea.

"I propose we should name her Wendy, since it means a friend. Look how those two are already friends with each other!" I exclaimed.

"You should... You... really should... -e...name her... Wendy" And then she took her last breath."

Macarov stood there silently under the very tree where I had met Grandine for the first time. He never said a word and slowly retreated back into the shadows letting my tears to flow freely.

"By the way, I DID take my medicines. You should give that type of sedatives to Natsu to calm his raging hormones" I chuckled as he said his final adieu this evening.

"Yes… I really should… I guess. Or maybe he is just as bad as me when I was a teen Prince…"

...

**Normal POV**

It was late at night and now the train was stopped due the broken railway. It was raining heavily outside and those made the repairs took a longer time. The passengers either complained to the machinist or sleeping. Lucy dozed off with Frosch on her lap, who curled up and was fast asleep. Rogue stared at the dark scenery out there. Soon, the train went silent then minutes later, it was filled with sounds of snore. Rogue heard a slight cough from the man who sat on the seat next to his. Rogue sighed without changing his position.

"They are sleeping." he said.

"I know it." the man answered.

"What is it?"

"Do me a favor." the man said. "Take care of her for me."

"...why." Rogue asked with flat tone.

"Remember the girl we met years ago? She is that girl." the man answered.

"Why me, Sting?" Rogue asked, now resting his head on his hand as he kept stared at the outside.

"Because you're the one who knew me the most." Sting answered then he back to sleep.

"...Whatever."

_'Of course I knew you, Sting. After all, I was the first one who realized that we are half-brothers.'_

Rogue glanced at the girl and the exceed then glanced back to the outside. The rain hadn't stopped and the repairs weren't finished yet. Rogue sighed again. The rain was made him recall the past, when he met Sting for the first time and when they met the girl. His mind drifted, at least until he heard a yawn which made him back to reality. Lucy awakened and now she glanced at Rogue. She rubbed her eyes and yawned once again.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, Rogue-san." Lucy said but Rogue didn't answered. "Um.. where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Has the train stopped?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

Silence. Rogue didn't talk much so Lucy didn't ask him much too, but the awkwardness made her uncomfortable so she tried to start conversation.

"Rogue-san, did you know Sting-kun?" she asked.

"..yes."

Another silence. A middle aged woman came to their seat and Lucy ordered 2 cups of tea and 2 sandwiches. Lucy took 2 sheet of papers and a pen from her bag. She moved Frosch from her lap gently so she wouldn't awaken him. Lucy placed the first paper on her lap then started to write.

Rogue glanced at her as the middle aged woman came back with food and drinks. Lucy gave the woman the money and placed the teas and the sandwiches on a little table that hung on the wall near the window. Lucy continued to write and she finally fold the paper and put it inside 2 envelopes then put it inside her bag. She took the tea and sipped it. She grabbed the plate of sandwich and ate it.

"Why don't you eat your sandwich, Rogue-san?" Lucy asked.

_'This is for me?'_ he thought. "I'm not hungry." he said.

"But the sandwich is delicious if you eat it while hot. I bought it for us, so please eat it." Lucy said as she ate her sandwich.

Rogue didn't say anything. He glanced at Sting and he could have sworn he saw him smirk and trying to hold back his laughter. Finally Rogue grabbed his sandwich and ate it, but he divided it into two before he ate it. Frosch awakened minutes later and Rogue gave him his other half of the sandwich.

"Are you going to Fuschia city?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Rogue answered as he realized that the train started to move.

"Are you going there too, Lucy-san?" Frosch asked.

"Yes, after all, I'm a traveler." Lucy answered.

"Why are you traveling?" he asked again.

"I can dancing and singing so I perform to earn money." Lucy said. "I also want to find my parents. If I'm lucky, maybe I can found them there!"

"Fro will help Lucy-san! Fro and Rogue will help Lucy-san! Isn't that so, Rogue?" the exceed asked Rogue but he already asleep. "Fro is sleepy.."

"Well, let's sleep then. We will arrived at Fuschia in the morning. Good night, Frosch." Lucy said.

"Good night..."

_'...good night, Frosch, Lucy..'_

...

Lucy awakened because of Frosch's sudden hug on her head. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She lifted Frosch from her head then pinched his cheeks.

"F-Fwo ish swowyy..." he said with teary eyes.

"You're so cute!" Lucy said as she kept pinched his cheeks.

"Roguee! Pwease help Fwoo..." Fro said but Rogue just sat there and smiled a little.

"10 minutes later we will arrive at Fuschia City. Please check your belongings and we are sorry for the delay. Thank you." a man said in front of the railway coach.

Lucy glanced at the scenery and she saw so many houses with a big white castle in the middle of the city. She saw so many rivers with clear blue waters as the train slowed down. Finally she saw a big port that seemed busy all day with many big ships. Soon the train stopped and they exited the train. As they walked out from the train station, Lucy couldn't help but stared at the scenery in awe.

The train station was located on a higher ground than the city so they can see almost the half of the city. The city was so green and blue. The city was filled with green plants and many rivers came from another highland that leads to the sea. The city was not as big as Magnolia but this city was crowded.

"Welcome to Fuschia City.." Lucy whispered to herself.

...

**A/N : Hi all! Is this chapter good or not? Tell me your opinion about this chapter, please! I accept every criticism and suggestion but no bad and rude words! Hehehe.. :)**

**By the way, please REVIEW! Thanks for everyone who read, favorite, follow, review this story! Thank you so much! *bow*  
**

**-Lunar  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

**Normal POV**

Lucy, Rogue and Frosch had finally arrived at Fuschia City. Rogue and Frosch were nowhere to be found while Lucy stood next to the window inside the train station, gazed at the beautiful scenery of green and blue in the city in front of her, until finally she sneezed.

"The air is a somewhat cold around here so you need to put on your cloak." said someone from behind.

"Oh, okay." Lucy said as she put on her cloak. She thought she ever heard that voice but from where.. "Thank you for reminding me, Sir."

"Nah, it's okay and just call me Gray." the man said. Lucy finally remembered about the voice.

"Ah you must be Gray-san! We have met before in Magnolia, right? It's nice to meet you, Gray-san!" Lucy said as she smiled, but there was something behind her that sent chill on her spine.

"Gray-sama is Juvia's! Who are you and what are you doing with Gray-sama?!" shouted a woman behind Lucy, causing the latter to jump. The woman behind Lucy was wearing a blue warm-looking jacket that reached her knees with a matching blue winter hat. "Gray-sama! You're not dating with her, right?!"

"Calm down, Juvia! Please don't make another commotion and I'm not dating her! She is Natsu's girlfriend!" he said.

"W-wait, Gray-san! I-I'm not Natsu's g-girlfriend!" Lucy said half shouting.

"So you're Natsu-san's girlfriend! Juvia is happy to hear this! Finally that idiot found a girlfriend! When will he marry you? Wait, if you're Natsu-san's girlfriend, so Gray-sama is Juvia's and you better not too close with Gray-sama because Gray-sama is Juvia's!" that woman, Juvia, said to Lucy with excited tone and menacing one in the end.

Lucy was speechless and Gray sighed hardly. Finally Gray took them to the castle.

...

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a traveler and a dancer. I'm an orphan and I..." said Lucy but Juvia interrupted her.

"Just skip that part! Juvia want to know where you met Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"Well... I met Natsu and Gray-san at Magnolia City in Rainbow Sakura Festival. I only met Gray-san once." replied Lucy with unsure looking on her face.

Lucy was inside a big spacious room with Gray and Juvia, sat on the sofa with a tense atmosphere thanks to Juvia and her stupid interrogation. Gray was face palming and continue to watch the unfolding drama.

"Juvia ask you once again, do you have any feeling towards Gray-sama?!" Juvia asked Lucy with such aura around her body.

"I don't have any, Juvia-san! Can we end this interrogation, please? I have to search an inn." Lucy said.

"No you can't! Juvia still have tons of question that she want to know!" With this, Gray sighed.

"Juvia, why don't you let her to go? After all, she need to find an inn so she can rest. I'm sure she is tired." he said. "And you haven't introduce yourself properly yet, Juvia."

"Ah! Juvia is forgot! Juvia is sorry! Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser but soon her name will be Juvia Fullbuster!"

.

_Juvia Lockser,_ Gray's fiancee. She always sensitive towards anybody who get too close with her Gray-'sama' for example, Lucy. Not known to Lucy, Juvia was already marking Lucy as her rival. Well, rival of love even if Lucy herself didn't feel that way.

.

Lucy was finally made her way to an inn she saw when Gray brought her and Juvia to the castle. She went to the receptionist and then the old man gave her a key to the room. She entered the room then put her bag at the corner of the room near the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed then she lie down. Lucy was going to sleep but she remembered to write a mail to Levy and Natsu. She went to a desk near her bed and began to write.

.

_Dear Levy-chan,_

_How are you, Levy-chan? Are things going well? Did you get permission to go out of the castle even without me as your excuse? Hehe, I miss you so much! Don't worry, I'm at Fuschia City, safe and sound! I met Gray-san at the train station and his fiancee, Juvia-san, do you know her?_

_Juvia-san is nice but also threatening because she thought that I like Gray-san! Around an 1 hour ago, I was ended up being interrogated by her with tons of question but the main question of course if I like Gray-san or not. Gray-san was only watching us with his unreadable face. I don't know what he was thinking about but maybe he thought of something important._

_I'm not going to perform today because I want to rest and maybe walk around the city. The city is very beautiful with its clear blue water and trees filled every corner of the street. The water is crystal clear that I could see some fishes inside it swims freely._

_I'm going to rest now and then I'm going to walk around, so see you around, Levy-chan!_

_Your best friend,_

_LH_

_Ps. I wonder if I'm able to find my parents here. Even if I can't meet them, maybe someone knew one of them very well and I can get some clues about my parents!_

.

Lucy folded the paper and put it inside an envelope then she started to write another mail.

.

_Dear Natsu and Happy,_

_How are you, Natsu? Happy? Did you get your tummy full of fish today, Happy? Don't worry, I'm doing great here in _

_Fuschia City. I met Gray-san and Juvia-san, his fiancee, at the train station. There's no problem with them but Juvia-san is a little threatening me with her over protective towards Gray-san. She even interrogated me if I like Gray-san or not!_

_Hey, Natsu, exceed like Happy or Carla is rare kind, isn't it? If it is, then people who have them as their friend is a lucky one! I always wanted to have a close friend like Happy or Frosch so I can talk to them anytime I want. Oh but you and Levy-chan are my close friend I never have before so that make you and Levy-chan have some special place in my life. Is it too much? I mean, I never use words like 'special place in my life' before, does it sound weird?_

_In Magnolia, I was welcomed by sakura petals everywhere in the air, but in Fuschia, I was welcomed by the blue and green view! It was like entering a new world!_

_Well, I'm going to rest and maybe walk around the city. Don't worry, I'm going to be alright! I'm not going to be kidnapped again just like before and I will go back before the sun set down. See you next time, Natsu, Happy!_

_Your best friend,_

_LH_

_Ps. Please give my regards to Igneel-san, Wendy-chan, Carla, and Macarov-san! Thank you so much!_

_._

Lucy puts her pen aside and folded the paper and put it inside an envelope. Lucy rolled over the bed and fell asleep for some time. 30 minutes later, she woke up, took her bag and put the mails inside it. She wore her cloak, remembering the cold air outside. Downstairs she gave her key to the old man in the receptionist. Breathing in the chilly air outside she took a step forward towards post office to send her letters. Once she finished her task, she was free to roam around the city.

Lucy crossed many bridges over the river that criss-crossed the entire city. She tried to avoid crowded streets that lead to the port. Finally she arrived at a big open market street that wasn't crowded. She spotted the little cafe. She went inside and ordered a sandwich and a hot chocolate. Soon the food came and she gratefully ate it. Minutes later, after wandering around, she saw a big theater with a big title on the board that hung from the wall.

"So there's a big show tomorrow night, I wonder if I can see the show." Lucy muttered to herself then continuing her walk. As she tried to walk, she tripped over something which made her to fall. Fortunately, the street wasn't crowded so Lucy could stand by herself without feeling embarrassed. She looked down to the thing that made her to fell.

"F-Frosch? I'm sorry! I should have seen you down there! I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" Lucy picked up the poor exceed and apologized many times.

"Fro is alright, Lucy-san.. but Fro couldn't find Rogue so Fro was searching for Lucy-san for help..." the exceed said with teary eyes.

"There, there, no need to cry, Frosch! I will help you find Rogue-san! Let's try over there and ask people, maybe they saw Rogue-san." said Lucy then they started to searching for Rogue.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Did you see a man with black hair and a black coat around here?" ask Lucy while Frosch disguised itself as a doll.

"I'm afraid not, young lady, I'm sorry." the woman replied.

"Oh it's okay, Ma'am, and thank you very much." Lucy bowed then walked to another street.

...

About 2 hours later, around 5 p.m., they still couldn't find Rogue and now they were resting in the park. Lucy bought two hot chocolate drinks for herself and Frosch.

"Ne, Frosch, why don't you drink your hot chocolate, Frosch? It will cold soon." asked Lucy.

"Fro wants to share hot chocolate with Rogue..." replied the exceed. Hearing this, Lucy smiled.

"We can buy another one for Rogue-san right after we found him so you can drink your hot chocolate now, Frosch." said Lucy. "I'm sure we can find him sooner or later! Come to think of it, we have checked the park, store, restaurant.. I don't think he will go to the castle... where is the remaining place.."

"Fro wants to go to the port! Maybe we can find Rogue there!" and with that, Frosch started to run, closely followed by Lucy.

The port wasn't too crowded but there were so many ships and some crew of the ship who resting at the cafe near their ship. Lucy and Frosch decided to split up so they could search Rogue quickly. The air was getting cold so Lucy had to tighten her white cloak. She ran around the port while asking people about Rogue but no one ever seen him in this port. She decided to look after Frosch but she couldn't find the exceed. Lucy walked to a bench and about to sit on it but she saw two kids at the corner shivering. She approached them and asked them.

"What are you doing here? You should go home now, your parents must be searching for you." said Lucy. "And it's getting cold, why don't you wear your jacket... huh? Where is your jacket?"

They didn't answer. The girl one just tightening her grip on the boy's clothes while the boy stared at Lucy with a suspicious look.

"My name is Lucy, what is your name?" asked Lucy to the boy.

"...Hiro." he whispered.

"Why don't you go home, Hiro? Your parents must be searching for-"

"We don't have parents. We don't have home. We are orphans." said the boy with cold look but it was just like sad one. "And we don't need help from people like you. You won't understand our state, so just go away!"

Lucy fell silent. She didn't say anything. However, she removed her cloak then she put it on the two kids. She also took some breads from her bag. "You must be cold and hungry, right? Here, eat this-"

"I said, we don't need help from people like you! You won't understand how we feel!" the boy shouted. "No one want us! Even our parents threw us! I.. I hate everyone!"

"Hiro, I'm an orphan too." Lucy said while smiling which made the boy surprised. "I know how it feels. Deep in my heart, I'm sad, knowing that I'm an orphan but it doesn't mean I hate my parents. I never knew who are they because I was sent to an orphanage since I was baby."

"...I'm sorry, Miss..." said the girl. "My name is Hana... Please forgive my nii-san's rude words..."

"Hana!"

"It's okay, nii-san... Miss Lucy isn't a bad person... She is very kind.. She even gives her cloak and give us some bread... Thank you very much, Miss!" said the girl with smile.

"Your welcome, Hana. Please find a place for you to rest. I'm sorry but I need to get going. Oh, did you happen to see a man with black hair and black coat? Please, he is my friend." said Lucy.

"I'm sorry, but we never see someone like that. The port was very crowded back then so we couldn't see people so well.. I'm sorry, Miss." replied Hana.

"It's okay and thank you! Please take care of yourself, Hiro! Hana! See you next time!" said Lucy. The kids smiled a little then they ate the bread.

The sun was already going down 30 minutes ago and now the sky was getting dark. It was already night and that meant the air gets colder than before. Lucy ran along the dark port hoping she could find Rogue or Frosch but she couldn't find any of them. The cold wind touched her skin through her thin dress and her sleeveless dress didn't help her better. She started to shivering as she grabbed her arms. Sometimes she rubbed her cold palm and blew some hot wind from her mouth but still, it doesn't help so much.

"Snow..." she said as she saw many white ice fell from the sky. At this time, suddenly she remembered the days where she plays with snow in the orphanage back then. She always sneaked out from the orphanage to the field so she could make a snowman. Next day, she fell sick and her 'mother' yelled at her.

"..Mother..." she whispered. "It's so cold here... I wonder what will you do if you are here now..."

"Luuuuuuuucyyy!"

Lucy spun her body and saw Frosch from far away. "Frosch! I'm sorry, I couldn't found Rogue-san.. Did you find him?"

"Fro found him! Fro saw him in from of a store! Rogue is right behind Fro now!" said Frosch excitedly.

"Thank goodness you found him, Frosch... I was getting worried that you lost too..." Lucy said then she fell to the ground.

"Lucy? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah.. I'm alright, Frosch.. It's just.. too cold..." said Lucy weakly.

"Fro think you are not alright, Lucy..." said Frosch. "Rogue! Lucy doesn't seem alright! Please help her!"

"No.. It's alright, Frosch. I should get going now. Good night, Frosch, Rogue-san.." she said as she started to walk but a hand stopped her then something warm covered her body.

"..wear the cloak." said Rogue almost like a whisper.

"Eh? But it's alright, Rogue-san, my inn is near from here." Lucy replied.

"Just wear it." Rogue said then he started to walk. "Where's your inn?"

"Ah, this way.." said Lucy. "Um.. thank you for lending me your cloak, Rogue-san.."

"Hm.." was all the answer. The three walked in silence until they reached the inn. Lucy thanked Rogue and Frosch and was about to enter the inn but suddenly she fainted. Rogue caught her and touched her forehead.

"What happen, Rogue? Is Lucy alright?" asked Frosch.

"..she is sick. Frosch, get her room key at the receptionist now. I'm going to take her to upstairs first." Rogue carried her upstairs while Frosch took the key and ran to the room.

...

"Rogue.." Frosch approached him. "Will Lucy be alright?"

"She will." replied him.

"Fro is sleepy..." said the exceed then he went to the sofa and fell asleep.

Lucy was asleep. Her body shivered no matter how thick was the blanket. Her face was very pale and now she's breathing heavily. Rogue was beside the bed, sat on the chair and sometimes he would change the wet cloth on Lucy's forehead. Rogue couldn't go anywhere because since he carried Lucy to her room, she gripped his shirt tightly.

"..Rogue.." a soft voice made Rogue to wake up from his sleep. "Rogue-san..? What are you doing here?"

"You fainted in front of your inn. You are sick." he answered.

"I'm sorry.." she said as she tried to sit on her bed. "Ouch.."

"Stupid, you're sick! Just go back to sleep!" Rogue said then he changed the wet cloth again.

There was no talk between Lucy and Rogue. The room just as silent as the snowy night outside the room. The clock on the wall showed the time. It was around 9 p.m. and the snow kept falling more heavily. Lucy closed her eyes and sighed.

"Ne, Rogue-san..."

"What?"

"What are you doing in Fuschia City?" ask Lucy.

"..It's none of your business." Rogue replied.

"I'm here to find my parents.. maybe someone knows where they are now.." said Lucy.

Rogue didn't answer. He just stared at the window and sometimes his gaze fell on the sick girl. Lucy was sleeping now. Her body temperature started to back to the normal. Slowly, Rogue patted her head and softly, he combed her hair with his fingers. Tears formed in Lucy's eyes and soon they fell one by one to her cheeks.

"...Mother.."

Rogue heard the soft voice from Lucy. He wiped the tears with his finger then he patted her head again. But the more he patted her head, the more she cried and called for her 'mother'. Finally Rogue whispered something to her which made her to calm down.

_'It's alright, you will be fine, Lucy.'_

...

**A/N : Hi all! It's been a long time! I really missed my fanfiction so I decided to write this chapter between my busy time! But don't expect for a fast update because I don't know if I can write the next chapter quickly.**

**I'm sorry for all mistake such as the bad grammar and bad spelling! I can't contact my friend to checking my grammar and spelling... I'm sorry! *bow* Oh and I'm sorry if this chapter was so short! I'm in a hurry! ^^;  
**

**Please REVIEW! If I get many review, maybe I can update faster.. hehe ^^ Thank you so much for everyone who waiting patiently! Thank you so much! *bow***

**-Lunar**


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

**Magnolia City, in Castle..**

It was a day after Lucy left to Fuschia City. Natsu was back to his usual self such as sneaked out from the castle, got beaten up by Erza because he skipped his lessons, arguing over stupid things with Igneel, and many more. But somehow, Natsu just locked himself with Happy inside his room since this afternoon until now. He didn't came to eat together with Igneel this afternoon and strangely, when Lisanna brought his food, she accidentally saw Natsu with his dreamy yet confused look inside his room. She didn't know what happen to Natsu and she doesn't seemed to mind it so she just shrugged it off.

Mira was searching for Igneel because she wanted to know what would Igneel like to eat for dinner tonight. She went allover the place but she couldn't find him. She didn't went to Natsu's room because she knew Natsu still locked his room without knowing what the reason was. She haven't checked the library because Igneel was rare to be there but it won't hurt a little to try, right?

"Ara, Your Majesty?" said Mira. "What are you doing in library? It's kinda rare for you to be here."

"Oh, Mira. Come here, help me to find a book." said Igneel from behind stacks of books.

"Ne, why don't you ask Levy-chan? I'm sure she know where the book is." said Mira.

"Levy is going out to next city to buy another books. I can't ask Natsu for this, he will ruin the whole library. I can't ask Macarov too, he is too old even to climb the ladder and his back will be hurt." said Igneel while looking the book's cover then he look to another one.

"Come to think of it.. I haven't seen Natsu this evening. What is he doing in his room?" asked Mira.

"Just let him be, he just got a love letter from his girlfriend, who is it? Lucy Heartfilia? He must be reading the letter now and I bet he read it repeatedly." replied Igneel with a smirk while Mira almost fainted because of happiness.

"Your Majesty-"

"Mira, just call me Igneel, okay? You know how I hate being called with that formal stuff." said Igneel.

"Alright, so, Igneel-san?" asked Mira. "What is the title of the book? I won't find it unless I know the title, Igneel-san."

...

Natsu was inside his room with Happy, still unmoved since he got the letter. Happy was sleeping right after he ate 2 fishes. The letter was still inside the envelope. Guess what? Our stupid dense Natsu wasn't able to open the envelope because he was scared he will tear the letter too and now he was frustrated because of it.

"How the hell am I suppose to open this damn paper (envelope)?! If I'm not careful enough, I'll ended up tearing the letter too!"

Finally, Natsu sighed for the thousand times. He couldn't wake Happy up because the exceed was deep inside his fish land or whatever Happy called it. Once again, Natsu sighed.

"If I'm not open this envelope, I won't be able to read Lucy's letter. I just have to be careful not to tear the letter. Here we go..." he said then he started to tearing the envelope.

5 minutes latter...

_Riiiiiiiiiiiip_

"Yosh! Finally!" he said to himself with a mentally victory dance then he threw the paper away to the fireplace. "Now, let's read the letter! ...Wait, where is the letter?" he asked himself, not knowing that he accidentally threw the letter away and now he only held the envelope.

...

**The same day, Fuschia City...**

Lucy was awoke with a slight headache. Slowly, she looked at the whole room. The sunlight was able to came in through the thin curtain. The sound of the tick and tock of the clock echoed the room. Next to the bed, there was a little drawer with a bowl filled with cold water on it. She saw how bright her room was. Yet, she saw no one inside her room. As she sat, a damp cloth fell from her forehead. She touched her forehead that was no longer hot. She put the damp cloth next to the bowl of water. Lucy spotted sparks of fire in the fireplace in front of the bed which was made the whole room felt warm. Lucy looked at the clock that showed 8 a.m then she stretched herself.

_'Who was the one who set the fire in the fireplace?' _she asked to herself and slowly, she recalled the last night's little incident. _'Last night I was fainted, then Rogue-san and Frosch took me in, and then what? If I'm not dreaming, then maybe Rogue-san took care of me, but...'_

Lucy's stomach was grumbled. She decided to make a simple breakfast. She went to the kitchen but then stopped as she saw a bowl of soup at the table. Once again she asked herself but then she sighed and ate the warm soup. Minutes later, after finished her breakfast, Lucy saw a piece of paper under the empty bowl and then she took it. There were some words about _'get better soon'_ and a _'don't forget to eat the soup because Rogue made it for you!'_ with Frosch's name and its paw at the bottom of the note. Lucy glanced at the hanger and saw Rogue's cloak hung there. Then Lucy was right when she thought of Rogue taking care of her last night and it wasn't a dream.

She remembered about her old and dusty cloak that she gave to the two poor children yesterday. She also remembered about her walk to her inn with Rogue's cloak that hugged her body. Lucy smiled then she decided to buy another one for herself and then returning Rogue's cloak.

15 minutes later, she was ready with her bag and her new blue simple long dress which was bought by Sting at Magnolia and now she borrowed Rogue's cloak for a moment. She went downstairs then she give her key to the receptionist. She saw a clear sky so she decided to perform a little in the park but first she went to a store to buy a cheap but thick cloak for herself. She wore it then she put Rogue's cloak inside her bag and then she went to the park.

Today, the park was more crowded than yesterday. Many people were taking a stroll around the park either by themselves or with their family or pet. Lucy spotted a lone fountain which wasn't released water and the rest of water inside the fountain was frozen solid because of the cold air. Actually, the fountain had a little statue of flower with blue crystals as the petals but the fountain itself was a little dirty so it doesn't as special as it used to be.

Lucy felt a little bad of the fountain so she went to the fountain then she started to sing. As usual, her soft voice got many attention from the park's visitors. Lucy saw the boy and the girl from yesterday with a better clothing and with a huge smile as if they wanted to sing along, but they didn't want to interrupt her show, so they decided to watched her and silently stomped their feet and clapped their hands to follow the rhythm.

Soon she finished her song then the visitors were erupted with applause and they toss some coins on her handkerchief until her little handkerchief couldn't able to collect that amount of coins. Lucy saved the coins inside her pocket but then the visitors wanted another show so she had to sing another song which she never heard but the lyrics just fell out from her mouth.

As the song ended, Lucy saw that most of the woman wiped down their tears with their handkerchief and the boy and the girl from yesterday had bowed their head. Soon a loud applause filled the park and then the crowds subsided. Lucy went to a bench then drinking her hot chocolate she bought before she performed. Just as she wanted to moved the coins from her pocket into her bag, a woman approached her.

"Good morning, Miss." said the woman. "I was taking a morning walk in this park as usual, but today I was surprised to see you there singing with such beautiful and soft voice! You have a talent, Miss! Oh dear, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have to talked to you like that!" she said then she sat beside Lucy. "Pardon at my rudeness, Miss, my name is Martha, Allicia Martha."

The woman wore a white short tunic with long sleeve and a long orchid colored skirt with black flower pattern on it. She brought a handbag with pink color and a fan. Her black long hair were tied into a bun with a flower hair clip and despite a thick make up just like most woman wore, her make up were natural and it gave her an elegant aura. She also wore a warm looking shawl with a pair of white gloves. Judging by her appearance, Martha must be a noblewoman, not to mention her polite attitude towards Lucy.

"I was walking near here and then I saw you there," she pointed at the fountain. "stood in front of the fountain and then you started to singing, but! That's not what I was surprised about!" Martha clapped her hands. "You were singing an old song which was ever sung by a famous singer in this city years ago! She got married after met a gentleman and then they moved to another city. You know what? She's a friends of mine and she sung that song in my family's theater!"

Lucy couldn't believed Martha's story. She just sung a famous song by a famous singer in this city, heck she never heard that song before. That song was purely came out from her throat!

"Did you know a theater near the port? Yes, the one called Edelweiss Theater! I beg you! One of my singer has fallen sick this morning and unfortunately we have a big show tonight! So I beg you, please sing in my singer's place! We don't want the audience to feeling disappointed so please!" said Martha.

"But what song should I sing? I don't know about song that much so.." said Lucy.

"It's okay! I'm sorry, but what is your name?" asked Martha.

"I'm Lucy H-" right before Lucy said her full name, Martha has cut her fast introduction with Martha's statement.

"Then it's settled, Miss Lucy! You are going to singing at my family's theater tonight!" said Martha happily. "You can sing that old song! Let's go to the theater! I'm going to tell the musicians to play that old music so you can practice!" she said as she dragged Lucy toward the theater.

...

The theater was a very huge building despite its small look from outside. It has so many chairs. There were also have some VIP seats which were located at the second level of the building. The audience could see the show from the balcony and there were binoculars so the audience could see the show clearly. The stage itself was wide and right in front of the stage, there were a set of musical instrument. There were some chandeliers that hung on the high ceiling.

Lucy stared at the theater in awe. She never went to a place like this before, she even never dreamed to singing in a place like this. Lucy imagined herself singing at the stage and was watched by many peoples and they all are rich people or nobles or even the queen herself and she shivered right away.

Suddenly, many peoples came from the back of the stage and then they went to the musical instrument. Soon, Martha seen between the musicians and she went over Lucy with a violin on her hand.

"Lucy, ready to practice?" asked her.

"I'm ready, but the song that I sung at the park..." Lucy trailed off.

"Ne, what happen to that song, Lucy? I think you can do it perfectly." said Martha.

"Iie, that song.. Actually I've never heard it before. It just... that song came out from my mouth and before I knew it, I already singing.." Lucy said. "I'm afraid I can't do it as good as before.."

Martha sighed. "Don't worry, Lucy! We have so many hours for us to practice! Actually, I forget a little about the music so I have to see the sheet and read it. It's not only me, but almost us, the musician, does forget a little too." said Martha. "Don't worry, I will give you the lyrics and then we can practice!" Martha then went to a room and come back with a paper on her hand. "Here! You can try to practice the song by yourself and then you can come to see me to practice with us! Actually the musician need to practice by ourselves too." she said then went to the other musicians to practice together.

Lucy went to the stage and sat on the edge as she tried to remember the song's rhythm and melody. Suddenly she remembered about Rogue's cloak inside her bag. Lucy went to Martha to asked for permission to go out and Martha let her to.

Lucy went to the port because she thought she could find him there but she didn't saw him. She thought about park because maybe Frosch wanted hot chocolate but she also didn't find them there. Suddenly, Lucy saw a flash of man with black hair and a little cat with him near an inn. Lucy ran to the inn and found Rogue and Frosch with another man with blond hair.

"Sting-kun..? Why is he here?" Lucy asked to herself as she watched them from outside the inn. Lucy remembered Levy and Natsu's warn about him but she really wanted to return the cloak. Minutes later, Lucy decided to left the cloak right where she was standing. She knew that Rogue or Sting spotted her being there so she just left to the theater.

...

**With Rogue and Sting..**

That morning, Rogue and Frosch left Lucy's place before she woke up. Before that, Frosch pleaded to Rogue to made a breakfast for Lucy so she doesn't have to cook by herself. Finally Rogue made a soup as Frosch wrote something. Rogue put the soup on the table then he went down. Frosch put the paper under the bowl then he went to downstairs.

"Rogue, why don't you take your cloak?" asked Frosch. Rogue didn't answered but the exceed could tell that Rogue forgot about the cloak. "Fro is hungry..."

"Let's go back, Frosch." said Rogue.

They went to their inn and then they eat. Rogue had to wore another cloak because Frosch wanted to buy a hot chocolate at the park. As they arrived at the park, they saw a commotion but they didn't approach the commotion. After bought the hot chocolate, they went back to their inn but then they met with Sting and Lector at the way back.

Sting asked Rogue about where have he been last night because actually, they had to meet at the port. Rogue said he was searching for Frosch because they were separated on the way to the port. Rogue also told Sting about Lucy that was fainted so Rogue and Frosch had to took care of her.

"Hey, Rogue." said Sting as they reached the inn.

"What?" asked Rogue.

"Me and Lector are going to go to that place tomorrow," said Sting. "remember our promise, Rogue. Take care of her for me."

"I got it." answered Rogue then he walked outside the inn and found a cloak on the ground, folded neatly.

"What is it, Rogue?" asked Sting as he followed him.

"Nothing." he replied and he smiled a little as he took the cloak. "Thank you." he whispered.

Sting saw Rogue with confused look. "Well, whatever, we are leaving now, let's go, Lector!"

"Okay, Sting-kun! See ya next time, Frosch!" said Lector as he followed Sting.

Frosch approached Rogue after Sting and Lector left the inn. The exceed saw Rogue's old cloak so he decided to ask.

"Rogue, when did you go to Lucy's place?" asked the exceed which made Rogue to confused. Frosch pointed the cloak. "When did you take the cloak?"

"Lucy was there, she put the cloak outside." Rogue said.

"Why is Lucy not coming inside?" asked Frosch again.

"I don't know, maybe she was afraid." said Rogue.

"Afraid? Of what? If Lucy afraid, then we are here to help her! Isn't that right, Rogue?" said the exceed.

Rogue didn't answered but he just nodded, leaving Frosch with a big question mark inside his head.

...

**With Lucy...**

As Lucy arrived at the theater, Martha greeted her and asked her if she wanted to practiced together with the musicians or not. Lucy wanted Martha to hear the song a little then they will practiced together. Lucy started to singing as Martha listened.

"Yep, that was perfect, Lucy! Now, why don't we practicing together? Let's go!" said Martha.

Lucy went to the stage as the music was slowly played. Lucy took a deep breath then she started to singing. The sound was echoed to the whole building that almost heard from outside, so Martha gave a sign to another musicians to lowering their sound.

Minutes later, the practice were finished, but Lucy had to make a mental note to increasing her voice so her voice could heard to the last line of chairs and Lucy had to do some move so she wasn't just stood there and singing.

Martha explained that Lucy was not performing first. There were a drama about Romeo and Juliet and then Lucy could perform. Hearing that, Lucy felt a little nervous, but soon, then feeling disappeared as she saw the practice of the drama team. The drama was very good even in practice. Lucy had to wiped her tears and she gave the team applause together with Martha that was also crying.

...

It was already at 6 p.m and the theater was going to open at 7 p.m and the show will be performed at 7.30 p.m. Martha lend Lucy a dress from the drama team. Lucy now at the room with a hair stylist. Her hair were tied into a bun. Her dress was white colored and had some black lace that go around the skirt part, a black little ribbon in the middle of the chest area, and a bigger black ribbon at the waist. Her dress was reached her ankles. Lucy wore a pair of high heels which made her troubled when walking.

Martha came into the room where Lucy was and said that the drama almost ended. Lucy got nervous again. It was unusual for her to feeling like this, but it was the same like when she was at the party in Magnolia City. Martha also said that Gray and Juvia was here this night so it made Lucy felt a little relieved because she knew them.

Minutes later, right after Lucy finished being make up and her hair styled, the drama was end so Lucy ran as fast as she could near the stage. On the stage, she saw Martha stood there with a microphone on her hand.

"Dear audiences, I'm going to apologize that our singer, Lilia, can not perform tonight because she has fallen sick," Martha said. There were some whispers from the audiences. "but! My family has invite a singer with her beautiful voice and she will sing an old song which will make you all remembering the past. Please enjoy her song!" she said then she went down to get ready with her violin, leaving the empty stage with only a microphone.

The lamp were turned off and the spotlight at the stage illuminating the whole room. Lucy took a deep breathe and then walked to the stage.

_'Here we go, Lucy!'_

...

**A/N : A fast update! Hehehe... I'm sorry if this chapter is not good.. And I'm sorry for every mistake; grammar, spelling or anything!**

**Please leave some review! I'll be glad to read them! Thank you very much! *bow***

**-Lunar**


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

The moon was shone perfectly replacing the sun. The wind blew made the branches of trees to rub against each others produced a creepy sound. The crows sat on the branches, looking to a man with dark cloak and a hood covered his head came into the lone cemetery with an exceed following him from behind. There was a bouquet of white flower on his hand, creating a contrast color with the dark and gloom surrounding. Moment later, he stopped in front of an old grave with wild plants grew near it. He put the bouquet in front of it then he removed his hood as he stared at the grave, expressionless.

"Your Majesty, ah no.. Father," he spoke quietly. "I found him, finally, after this long time searching for him." he turned his head to the exceed as the signal to leave him alone. The exceed understand what his friend meaning by looking at him, so he leave his friend alone.

"Don't worry, I promised you last time that I will avenge your revenge. Igneel-san deserve it, and also Natsu-san.

They all are the same, they will never understand this feeling. They who live in a warm and bright place is different from us who live in a dark and cold place. A white pure dove is different from a black ugly crow even if they have the similarities as a bird." he sighed.

"It's only the matter of time, so until then, please wait patiently. It's easy to kill them, but honestly I don't like this idea. Yes, I will make them suffer. I will kill them slowly so they can feel the pain I bear this whole time. I'll make sure they won't die with one blow, it will be more painful than they can imagine so make sure you will see it, Father. And right after that, we will once again rule the whole Fiore and no one can defeat us.. no, me!" he said with a wide grin on his face.

"Rogue is at Fuschia, guarding her. Natsu-san seems take an interest on that girl, though. Whatever, she will be mine after all," he said with a smirk this time. "Farewell, Father." he said as he put on his hood and went out from the cemetery.

...

**With Lucy..**

The lamp were turned off. The spotlight illuminate the whole room. Martha and the musicians were ready to perform but there was no sign of Lucy walking to the stage. 2 minutes has passed and there was still no sign of her. The audiences were going impatient as one of them was already stood up to go home. Martha was surprised to see this as she kept mentally calling Lucy and hope she went to the stage quickly. Minutes later, Lucy came out and hurriedly, she went to the stage. She grabbed the microphone as she panted.

"I apologize for being late, there was some problem back then.." as she said so, someone shouted from the backstage as she peeked to the stage.

"It was not Juvia's fault!" which made the audiences to giggled and Martha sweat dropped while Lucy laughed nervously.

"Oi, Juvia! What are you doing down there?!" someone shouted from the VIP seat, none other than Gray.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is sorry! Juvia was going to ask Lucy-san whether she like you or not!" and with her answer, many audience gasped and shot Lucy with surprised look while Lucy sweat dropped and Gray face palmed.

"Whatever, you better go here now!" said Gray which made the audiences to giggled once again. They sure had a lively Prince in Fuschia City.

"Gray! Will you shut your mouth up?! We can't watch the show if you keep shouting at your fiancee!" a woman with short blue hair shouted from another VIP seat. "And Juvia! You better come here right now or I will break your engagement with Gray!" and with that, Juvia ran all the way there and sat beside Gray.

"But-" as Gray wanted to answer, the woman shouted again.

"No buts! I don't care if you the next king or what but as long as I live, I will rule this kingdom!" she shouted again with some 'long live Queen Ur' and 'long live Kingdom Fuschia' from the audiences. Revision : They sure had a lively royal family in Fuschia City.

.

_Ur Fullbuster, _Gray's mother, Queen of Fuschia Kingdom. She often came to this theater because Martha is her best friend. Despite her elegant look, she doesn't like to served as queen in front of many people, especially her peoples, except on a formal thing. She had blue short hair with dark blue colored eyes. Just like Igneel, she doesn't like called Queen Ur or Ur-sama or whatever that showed she is the queen of this kingdom. She really like to blend with her peoples. She like sweet foods and ice shaved with strawberry flavor.

.

"Martha, you can continue the show. I'm sorry for my son and his fiancee to interrupt this show." said Ur as she sat on her chair again after made sure that his son won't cause another trouble.

"It's okay, Ur_-sama_! Let's continue this show then! We present you, Lucy!" said Martha as the audiences gave Lucy many applause. The music started as Lucy took a long breathe and started singing.

_Toki wa doko e_  
_ Kimi no namida o_  
_ Tsuretekuno_

_ Soko de itsuka_  
_ Kimi no egao ni_  
_ Aeruno_

Her voice was clear and loud enough for the whole room to hear. Juvia even stood up from her chair even if she watched her 'love rival'. Ur quickly used her binocular to see Lucy more clearly. Ur gasped as she saw her through the binocular.

_'Blond hair, that voice, could it be..'_

_ Itsumo mieta_  
_ Sora ga yoku iu yo_  
_ Yume no tsuzuki_  
_ Keshite owaranai_

_ Zutto Zutto_  
_ Omoide wa yasashii kara_  
_ Kitto Kitto_  
_ Yuku yo tsugi no mirai_

_ Suki na kimi no_  
_ Koe ga itsudemo_  
_ Kikoeru_

_ Mune no oto ga_  
_ Boku ni iu yo_  
_ Ai wa daremo_  
_ Keshite wasurenai_

_ Zutto Zutto_  
_ Tokimeki wa kienai kara_  
_ Kitto Kitto_  
_ Yuku yo tsugi no mirai_

_ Zutto Kitto kimi to_

She exhaled as the music finished. The lamp were turned on. Lucy bowed as the audiences gave her another applause and this time, she saw some women wiped their tears as the men smiled as if they recalled something. Lucy could've sworn she heard some women whispered to each other about _'she is just like her'_ while the other replied with _'Layla is come back'_ or _'it's so nostalgic to hear this old song'_. Lucy confused so she decided to ask Martha after the whole show finished. As she wanted to go back to the backstage, someone approached her and suddenly hugged her.

"E-eh?!" Lucy was surprised because of this 'attack'.

"You're back, Layla. I knew it, you will come back someday." she said, still hugging Lucy. Lucy saw Martha approached them as Lucy gave Martha a confused look.

"Ur_-sama_, it's not a good way to show people how you miss her." said Martha.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright, La.. wait, you're not Layla." said Ur with disappointed and suspicious look on her face as she examined Lucy.

"I guess.. I'm not.. her..?" said Lucy with unsure look.

"There, Ur_-sama_, let's go to the backstage." said Martha. "Thank you for coming to Edelweiss Theater! We hope to see you again! Thank you so much!" she said as she bowed to the audiences.

...

Gray and Juvia was already went home and the other audiences too. They went to a room. The room was spacious and light green colored with some photo frame and an old looking cuckoo clock hung on the wall. A crystal chandelier hung on the high white colored ceiling. There were some sofa and a table. There was a big brown cupboard and beside it, there was a blue drawer. Lucy and Ur sat on the sofa while Martha went to the kitchen to make some tea. Minutes later, Martha came back with a three cups of tea. Martha put the cups on the table as Lucy took it and then sipped it.

"Who are you? Layla's twin? Or don't tell me that you're Layla's reincarnation!" said Ur after a long silent time.

"Ur," said Martha as she called Ur casually. "She is NOT Layla's twin or her reincarnate. She is my friend! We met at the park, she was singing there with that song so I asked her to perform here because our singer has fallen sick. She is just a street performer." explained Martha.

"If that so, why her face and her voice is the same to Layla?" asked Ur again and then she sipped her tea.

"I don't know, but I see talent in her." said Martha and examined Lucy.

"Well, what is your name?" asked Ur to Lucy.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a street performer so I can singing and dancing and.." Lucy trailed off as she saw the two women went silent and stared at Lucy without moving. "Uhm.. Martha-san? Ur-sama?"

"Lucy..Heartfilia..?" Martha whispered.

"No.. this is not possible.." Ur muttered. "Tell me, how old are you? Where are your parents?"

"I'm 16, and I'm an orphan. I'm searching for my parents so I'm traveling. What is it about, Ur-sama? Martha-san?" asked Lucy.

Martha stood up and went to the blue drawer then she grabbed an old photo album. She sat as she opened the old album. Soon, she found a photo of three women then she gave it to Lucy. "Lucy, do you know her? The one with blond hair?" asked Martha.

"Hm... I never meet her before. Who is she? She's so beautiful. Ne, why is she looks a lot like me?" said Lucy.

Martha and Ur went silent for a moment. Martha took the photo album from Lucy as she stared it with a sad look. Ur just do the same, she didn't even blinked which made Lucy to worry. Tears started to form on Martha's eyes. She wiped it away and put the album on the table then she started to explain.

"This is Layla when she was 20 years old, before she got married away." said Martha. "And I'm afraid that she will never come back. Me, Layla, and Ur were best friends back then."

"That's right. It was always Layla who always end our stupid quarrel. Usually, she would scolded us for fight over nothing." said Ur with a bitter smile.

"Me and Ur met her when we were little. We met her on the port with peoples surrounding her then we found out that she was singing so she could earn money. My family invited her to singing here because my mother take a liking on her.

She was a singer in my family theater until she got married with a rich man from another city and never come back since then. She promised us to come back here or at least, she promised us to send some letter so we could get in touch, but after this long time of waiting, she never come back. She even didn't send a single letter for us." said Martha. "I wonder where is she now.."

Lucy took the album once again and examined the three women. The woman on the right with a long black hair didn't looked at the camera with a frown face and so does the woman with short blue hair on the left. In the middle, there was a woman with long blond hair with cheerful smile. She linked her hands on her friends' hand. She was the one who looked at the camera. The other photo was the same, they took a photo when Ur and Martha fighting but Layla keeping her smile.

There was a photo that caught Lucy's attention. A photo where Layla dressed properly and photographed in a close up one. That was not the one caught Lucy's attention, but the necklace she wore. It was the same as hers. Lucy removed her necklace as she examined it closer and compared it with the one on the photo. It was exactly the same, except the chain. The chain was silver and Lucy's is gold but the pendant is the same.

_'Maybe just a coincidence...'_ said Lucy to herself. _'T__here must be thousands of this necklace out there, so maybe this is just a coincidence.'_

Lucy flipped the album again until she found a photo Layla on her wedding day. She wore a white wedding dress with a bouquet of red rose on her hand. Beside her, there was a man with black suit.

_'So, he is her husband..'_

As Lucy tried to flipped the album, she realized that there was another paper behind the photo of Layla and her husband so Lucy decided to take a look at it. She took the photo from the album as she flipped the photo. The paper was glued to the photo. There was a little note on it.

_-Me and Jude-_

_Today, I am known as Layla Heartfilia_

_Thank you, Martha and Ur for being my best friends_

_I promise we will come here as soon as we can_

_Next time, we will bring a little baby with us!_

_Make sure you all are there!_

_-Layla Heartfilia_

Suddenly, the world became small around Lucy. Lucy was frozen on the spot. Her eyes widened as her body started to shook. Lucy was about to asked Martha but Martha was out to accompany Ur to the entrance of the theater because it was so late in night so Lucy was alone in the room. Lucy read the note once again but it was didn't enough for her. Lucy read it repeatedly but she couldn't understand it at all.

_'If you happy with your marriage, then why did you abandon me? Why did you took me to an orphanage? Did you hate me? Did you have no need of me? Please.. answer it... Mother...' _and with that thought, the world became smaller and darker until Lucy felt nothing.

...

Lucy sank deeper to a nothing but black. There were no light, no sound, nothing. Whether she opened her eyes or she closed her eyes, it was just the same. All she could see was black and all she could hear was nothing. It was like ages that Lucy sank. She didn't know how long she have been there or until when she would be there. Lucy didn't care anymore. Even though the world was nothing inside, she felt comfortable, just like a baby on his craddle. She just let the stream took her away.

Lucy kept drift in nothing until her feet touched a flat ground. For the first time of being there, Lucy opened her eyes. But just as usual she could see nothing. She looked at the surrounding and sometimes she spun herself to see the whole world of nothingness.

Minutes later, she gave up for looking something that herself didn't know what. As she tried to closed her eyes again, she saw a white feather fell and she grabbed it. Right after she grabbed the feather, thousands of feather flew from the ground as if wind blew them away and showed a big picture of her necklace.

At first Lucy hesitated to touch the picture, but deep inside her, she wanted to touch the necklace. Finally, Lucy touched the picture as the locket started to glow and it opened. It was empty. Lucy was expecting there was a photo of her mother or her father but it was empty. Lucy remembered her necklace on her neck but it wasn't there. Lucy tried to touch the picture of her necklace again but suddenly the flat ground disappeared. Once again Lucy fell to nothing.

As she sank again, she saw pieces of the flat ground floating around her. As she examined closer, she saw a picture of a little girl. There was a little girl with a flower on her hand, or with another little girl. Lucy saw a piece that showed her orphanage and her friends.

_'I see.. so this is my memory...'_

Lucy recalled everything as she saw the piece. But there was a piece of her memory, her childhood when she was playing with 2 boys that she couldn't remember who they are. Lucy tried to remember their look but she couldn't. As Lucy touched it, suddenly all of her memory shattered into pieces just like a glass. For the umpteenth times, Lucy floated and sank alone to the nothingness.

...

The air felt cold so suddenly. She blew her breath to her hands to keep it warm but it didn't help much. As she sank more deeper to the unknown place, the temperature also went down. Lucy's body shook violently. Her current state was worse than when she gave her cloak to the two children at the port.

One thing that crossed her mind.

_'Am I... dead?' _she asked to herself. _'I'm sinking deeper and deeper to unknown place. It's dark and cold. Yes.. I must be dead... but what about Levy-chan? Will she be sad? How about Martha-san, Ur-sama, Gray-san, Juvia-san, Macarov-san, Igneel-san, and the other..? How about Natsu? Will he be sad? Or angry? Or the worst.. happy? No... I don't want to die.. I don't want to die...'_ she said to herself as she clutching herself tighter. Tears started to fell to her cheek.

'_I don't want to die...'  
_

...

**Magnolia City..**

Igneel fell asleep in the library while searching for the book he was looking for since last night. Mira fell asleep too, but she was already woke up since she had to prepared the breakfast for everyone. Natsu tip toed to the library. He opened the big door slowly to make sure he didn't make any sound. He saw stacks of books near a table. He approached it and saw his father sleeping between the stacks of books. Natsu saw his father drooling to a poor book and Natsu had to hold back his laugh. Finally, Natsu inhaled the he shouted.

"Wake up, you lazy old man!" he shouted which made the stacks of books to fell and buried Igneel. Natsu sat on top of the mount of books until he fell because Igneel pushed him so he could get out from the book.

"What the hell, Natsu! Are you trying to kill me?! Can't you woke me gentler!?" said Igneel.

"Good morning sunshine." Natsu rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever! What are ya doing here? Are you that bored to sleep in your bedroom so you decided to sleep here between stacks of books? Genius." said Natsu with an extra sarcasm in the end.

"Hey! I fell asleep here because I was searching a book!" said Igneel after he yawned like a hippo.

"And? What kind of book?" asked Natsu, unusually feeling interested.

"A special one. A book that could reveal the family secret!" said Igneel.

"Sounds interesting! Can I join?" said Natsu excitedly.

"Sure! The title is Family Tree."

Natsu frowned. "Family Tree? Isn't that only an ordinary book to see who is our great-grandparents bla bla bla bla?"

"An ordinary one, but it might getting interesting once you found whose family I was searching about." said Igneel as he looked a book to another then threw it away.

Natsu barely dodge the flying book. "Hey! Watch it, pops! You can hurt me with those flying books!" said Natsu, annoyed. "Oh and whose family are you trying to search?"

"Your girlfriend," he said which made Natsu to blushing a little. "Heartfilia family. If my prediction was right, then maybe your girlfriend was the daughter of your mother's helper when she was gave birth to Wendy."

"Lucy's family?" Natsu muttered.

"I said it, your _girlfriend_'s family." he said with a smirk this time.

"Oi! Lucy is not my girlfriend!" shouted Natsu with blush on his face.

"Then who is she to you?"

"A friend." replied Natsu.

"Just a friend?"

"No, a special one!" he said with a grin which made Igneel to sighed.

"You are really an idiot, Natsu.." said Igneel, which made Natsu to threw a book to him. "What's the difference of friend and the special one?"

Natsu didn't answered. He thought for a while then he replied.

"I don't know," Igneel sighed. "I mean, I don't know how to describe it but a special friend is... a special one!"

Igneel face palmed while Natsu grinned widely. "What are you trying to say is, that a special friend make a special place in your life?" asked Igneel and Natsu nodded. "That is what they call best friend."

Natsu didn't answering. He was still trying to understand Igneel's word. Moment later he continue to search the book. They kept searching until Natsu heard something.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted from the corridor. "Where are you?! I swear if I see you skipped you morning class _again,_" Erza emphasized the word again as she inhaled again. "I won't hesitate to kill you!" she shouted even louder.

Igneel and Natsu peeked from the library door as they shivered in thought of Erza killing Natsu mercilessly. Erza brought her katana _again _and this time for sure, she would kill Natsu if he skipping his class. Mira came from behind as she brought a tray of food.

"Ne, Erza," said Mira. "If you searching for Natsu, he must be on his bedroom."

"No, I checked it just now but he wasn't there." said Erza.

"Maybe he went to the garden with Happy as usual." and with that, Natsu mentally thanking Mira. "Ah wait! I think he is in the library!" Natsu mentally cursing Mira now.

"Is that so.. Thank you Mira and Natsu! You better go to your class now or else..." Erza shouted from outside of the library which made Igneel and Natsu flinched of thought Erza killing Natsu with those katana.

"Natsu, good luck!" said Igneel as he pushed Natsu out from the library.

"Oi! Pops! Crap... Better take a morning sprint..." he said as he ran away and of course Erza chased him with those katana.

Mira came into the library as she put the breakfast on the table. She was smirked to Igneel as Igneel smirked too. Mira took a paper from her pocket as she give it to Igneel.

"First mission : success!" said Mira with cheerful tone.

"Thank you, Mira. Now let's see the letter. Wait, why is this burned?" asked Igneel as he saw many little holes on the paper.

"Well, Natsu accidentally threw the letter to the fireplace instead the envelope so.." said Mira. "But I'm sure you can read it."

It was Lucy's mail to Natsu. Igneel and Mira were playing matchmaker now as they read the letter with a wide grin and a glittery eyes.

.

_Dear Natsu and Happy,_

_How are you, Natsu? Ha-py? Did you get your t-my full of fish today, Happy? Don't worry, I'm doing gre- here in Fuschia -ty. I met Gray-san and Juvia-san, his fian-, at the train station. There's no probl.. with them ..ut Juvia-san is a little t-tening me with her o-r prot-. towards Gray-san. She even interrogated me if I l-. Gray-san or not!  
_

_Hey, Natsu, ex-ee- like H-py or -arla is ra-e kind, isn't it? If it is, then peo-e who ha-e them as the- friend is a luck- one! I al-s wanted to ha- a close friend like Happy -r -o-sc- so I can talk to them an-t-e I want. Oh but you and Levy-chan are my close friend I ne-r have before so that make you and Levy-chan have spe- -ce in -y li-. Is it too much? I mean, I never use wo- like '-cia- pl- in - l-e before, does it s-ds weird?_

_In Magnolia, I was welco- by sakura petals -ry-re in the air, but in Fusc-, I was -med by blue and gre- view! It was like -ring a new w-l-!_

_Well, I'm going to rest and - walk around the -y. Don't worry, I'm g-g to be -ight! I'm not going to be k-dna-ed again ju- l-e bef- and I will go -ack -fo- the sun set do-. See you -e-t tim-, Natsu, Happy!_

_Your best friend,_

_LH_

_Ps. Pl-se -ive my reg-ds to Igneel-san, Wendy-chan, Carla, and Macarov-san! T-an- y-u so m-!_

.

"That's it!" said Mira.

"I can barely read it. This is a mess, he is so careless." said Igneel as he sighed.

"Me too, but I understand what is she trying to say in this letter." said Mira. "She was telling Natsu that she will be alright so he doesn't need to worry, sweet!" Mira squealed.

"Well, you can put this letter back so Natsu won't feeling down again just because his love letter disappeared." said Igneel with a laugh.

"Okay, then please enjoy your breakfast, Igneel-san!" she said as she went out.

Igneel sipped his tea. He ate his breakfast as he wondering where that book could be. He was sure that the woman who helped her wife to gave birth to Wendy is that girl's mother but then, what happened to the woman? Where is she now? Igneel recalled something, he ever heard that Heartfilia company was bankrupt and that was the last time he heard the Heartfilia family.

...

**A/N : Hello, all! This is the longest chapter I ever write! I'm so sorry if this chapter have many errors with the grammar and the spelling! Ne, I'm trying to update as fast as I can but just now I had my exam so I can't write any. I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, please review! And maybe you can give me some ideas about what will happen in the future chapter! Lately, I have some writer's block so I need some fresh idea!**

**Oh and the song is Zutto Kitto by Aya Hirano! I own nothing about this song. I heard this song when I watch Fairy Tail Movie and I really like it!**

**Once again, please review! Thank you so much!**

**-Lunar**


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

**Magnolia City..**

Natsu was finally beaten up by Erza and now he was on his morning class with Grandpa Crux and Erza. Erza brought her katana just in case if Natsu were about to skip again but no, her katana was made Natsu scared enough to skip his routine morning class. But knowing Natsu, he would do anything to skip his morning class. Anything.

Natsu, Erza and Grandpa Crux were inside library. Levy was already back with at least 10 books she bought from another city. Igneel decided to leave the library since he thought he would disturbing Natsu. Igneel said to Levy to not move the stacks of books. In the end, Levy helped Igneel to search the book.

The library was spacious enough to keep at least 25 big brown bookcase with its high ceiling. It also had many big windows with transparent curtain so the sunlight could brighten the room. There were some pictures hung on the wall. The biggest picture was a family picture of Dragneel Family. There were Natsu, Igneel, and Grandine who was pregnant. Next to that picture, there was a picture of Natsu, Igneel, Wendy, Happy and Carla with Macarov and his peace sign on the lower right corner.

Grandpa Crux was fell asleep right after he explained the history of Fiore. Natsu was boringly scribbling something inside his notebook and Erza was eating her fifth plate of strawberry cake. It was peaceful until-

"Kyaaaaa!"

_THUD_

Erza and Natsu were surprised. They ran to the source of the scream while Grandpa Crux was still fast asleep. They found Levy on the floor, patting her sore back. There was a big, and not to mention, thick book on her left hand. She tried to stand up by herself but Erza helped her.

"Ouch.. and thanks Erza." said Levy with a grin.

"No problem," replied Erza. "Why were you screaming, Levy? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing.. Igneel-san was searching for a book so I decided to help him. Once that I found the book, a lizard crossed my hand which made me to loosen up my grip on the ladder. Seconds later I was on the floor with my sore back." explained Levy. "But! I found the book! Tada~! Family Tree!" said Levy excitedly.

"What a thick book..." muttered Natsu.

"I wonder what are Igneel-san searching for.." said Erza.

"Oh, he is searching about Lucy's family." answered Natsu.

"Lu-chan's family? Isn't she an...orphan?" asked Levy with unsure look.

"She is an orphan, but she decided to search her family, right? That's why she traveling all this time," said Natsu. "which remind me, Levy did you get a letter from Lucy?"

"Of course! She is in Fuschia City, right? I can't believe I missed Lu-chan so much even if we just met days ago..." said Levy.

"Why don't we read this book? Maybe we can find any clue of her family in this book," suggested Erza. "We may know where her parents are if we read this book, right?"

"Okay! Let's see... Haruna, Hashiro, Heart..Heart.. there! Heartfilia family!" said Levy on the table of contents of the book. She flipped the pages slowly because the paper were so thin and old. "There! Heartfilia Family."

.

_Heartfilia Family. Jude Heartfilia and his wife, Layla Heartfilia lived in Heartfilia Residence. They were one of the wealthiest family with their most recognizable companies, Heartfilia Konzern._ _Not many people knew the Heartfilia family and their child._

_Jude Heartfilia met his wife on a merchant's guild and soon they married at Fuschia City. Heartfilia family lived in a peaceful life until an incident of Layla being kidnapped by an evil aristocrat*. Jude gave up on his company and their family company went bankrupt. Based on the researcher, Layla were turned back from the kidnapper about 5 years later and so the incident over. No one knew what happened to Layla Heartfilia during those 5 years.  
_

_No one knew their whereabouts, nor their child._

_*revealed to be King Kuro from Erion Kingdom, now known as Opel City._

.

"That's it." said Levy.

"Finished already? It's not even a half of the page!" said Natsu as he examined the other family which was took at least 3 pages.

"Well, they wrote it, not many people knew Heartfilia family, so that's make any sense." said Levy.

"Kuro? Isn't he that man we once fought together with Gray, Natsu?" asked Erza which made Natsu's eyes to widened a bit.

"Wait, what? Kuro? Did you just say Kuro?" asked Natsu.

"I believe she said Kuro, Natsu. What is it?" asked Levy.

"No, it just..he was the one who kidnapped Mother... I can't believe he kidnapped another married woman too." hissed Natsu. "Who is he anyway? A pervert?"

"So you have found that book, thank you so much, Levy.." said another voice which was Igneel. "And no, Kuro isn't a pervert, Natsu.." he said with a sweat drop. "He was my enemy, he is dead now."

"Igneel-san.." said Levy. "Is this what are you trying to find? Lu-chan's family?"

"Yes and no doubt, Lucy is their daughter. She is very similar to her mother, Layla." said Igneel.

"Wait, did you ever met Lucy's mother?" asked the confused Natsu.

"Yes, now let me tell you the whole story. Listen carefully because I will start from the very beginning." he said. "Natsu and Erza might knew a little about this story, but I haven't told you how I beat Kuro, have I?" Natsu and Erza shook their head. "Well..."

_...  
_

**Flashback...**

**Normal POV**

It was a peaceful day when Natsu was still 6 years old. That time, Grandine was pregnant heavily and Macarov wasn't there as Igneel's adviser. Little Natsu went to the library to find Igneel. As he went to the library, Natsu saw that his father was fell asleep so he decided to let him sleep. Natsu decided to go to his mother. Minutes later, he arrived the room. Slowly, Natsu knocked the big door.

"Who is it?" asked Grandine even if she knew it was Natsu.

"It's Natsu, Mom," said Natsu from outside. "Can I go inside?"

"Of course!" replied Grandine. Natsu opened the door slowly then close it slowly too. "What's the matter, Natsu, my child?"

"Um...can I touch your tummy, Mom?" asked Natsu shyly. "I want to check my little sister!"

"Well, of course! Come here then." said Grandine.

Natsu went closer to his mother and slowly rubbed his tiny hand to his mother's stomach. Something inside his mother's stomach moved which made Natsu to surprised.

"She is moving!" said Natsu excitedly. "Can I see my little sister soon, Mom?" asked Natsu innocently.

"Well... Mr. Doctor said that you can see her in a moment." explained Grandine.

"How long can it be?"

"Maybe a week or 2.." Grandine giggled to see her son pouting. "Why don't we take a walk on the garden? I'm sure the weather is great today!"

"Geez, Mom.. Mr. Doctor said that you have to rest more! You can't do too much activities!" said Natsu. "What if suddenly you gave birth? Or fainted? Or the worst a spider fell to your head?!"

Grandine shivered in thought of spider crept on her head but she, being a stubborn queen, still gave Natsu some excuses. "Well, inside the room is boring and my body is stiff, please?" asked Grandine.

"No way!" said Natsu as he crossed his hands.

"Pretty please? With cherry on top?" asked Grandine again. This time, Grandine used her puppy eyes and she knew that Natsu won't able to withstand her ultimate puppy eyes.

Moment later, Natsu sighed in loss. "Fine! I will go to Mira so we can walk together!" said Natsu as he ran out from the room.

"He sure energetic." sighed Grandine with a smile as she prepared herself with help from her personal maid.

...

"Grandine-san, are you sure you will be alright?" asked Mira who was still at 12 years old.

"It's okay, Mira-chan! It's been a long time since I saw this garden, I kinda miss it." said Grandine. "Well, why don't we sit on that bench?"

Grandine and Mira was at the garden while Natsu went inside his room to grab a little sword and his friend, Happy, who just 'born' from his egg 1 week ago. Grandine heard some voice of footsteps and voice of Natsu and his flying friend. They ran to Grandine as Happy arrived there first.

"See that, Natsu? I'm faster than you!" said Happy proudly.

"It's not *pant* fair! You use your *pant* wings to fly!" shouted Natsu.

"But I arrived here first! Whatever you say but I'm faster than you!" shouted Happy even louder. A vein popped on their head as they started to fighting.

"It's a lively morning, isn't it, Grandine?" said someone.

"Oh, Ur! You came!" said Grandine to Ur who was stood there while looking at the fighting Natsu and Happy. "It's been a long time since I saw you, well I often see this, though." said Grandine as she pointed at the fighting Natsu and Happy. "Ne, where is Gray?"

"He and his stupid habit..." sighed Ur. "On the way here, Gray unconsciously stripped for...maybe the thousandth times for today. Maybe he went searching his lost clothes." said Ur.

"As expected of that boy." said Grandine as she giggled. "And you wear that clothes again?" asked Grandine as she examined Ur's clothes. Ur wore a white tank top with a blue jacket and a long blue jeans with her long black boots. There were 2 blades on her belt with its sheath. "With that clothes, people won't recognize you as The Queen of Fuschia."

"Well, excuse me if this clothes is not take your liking." said Ur. "You know how I hate wear that heavy dress.. If it just for visiting my friend, why not wear a casual one?" she winked which made Grandine and herself to laughing.

"Natsu!" shouted someone. "How dare you to skip your class?!" Natsu and Happy stopped their fight and frozen as they heard the loud voice.

"Natsu-san," said Mira, smiling. "I suggest you to run now."

"Got that!" said Natsu as he started to ran, followed by Happy. "Crap, Erza is faster than me! Happy! Help me!" Happy was about to reached Natsu's hand and took him away but it was too late, Erza was right behind them.

_THUD, BLAM!  
_

"It's a punishment for you to skip your class, Natsu!" said little Erza as she dragged the unconscious Natsu and Happy. "Good morning, Ur-san, Grandine-san, Mira."

"Good morning, Er-chan," said Grandine. "Um... Isn't Miss. Fion can't go here today to teach Natsu?" asked Grandine.

Erza gasped, then she asked Mira. "Is that true, Mira?"

"I believe that's right, Er-chan.." replied Mira.

Erza shook Natsu's shoulders violently to woke him up. "Natsu! Natsu, wake up!" Mira, Grandine, and Ur sweat dropped to see the scene.

Natsu opened his eyes as he surprised to see Erza right in front of him. "Gwaaah! I'm sorry, Erza! I won't skip my class again!"

"No, Natsu! I'm sorry! I'm the one who wrong! Please, punch me!" said Erza as she bowed her head in shame. Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Well, well.. look at this peaceful family, worth to be destroyed." said someone. Erza and Natsu took out their sword from its sheath.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" shouted Natsu.

Someone suddenly appeared behind them. It was a tall man with long black cloak with red eyes and spiky black hair. He was smirking to Erza and Natsu.

"Well, I don't have time to play with you, brats." he said. They was about to slashed him but he punch their neck faster and made them to unconscious. "Good morning, Grandine-sama," he said. "I'm here to get you." he said with a wide grin.

"Mira! Quick! Call guards!" Ur shouted as Mira ran. Ur took her swords as she ran into him. The man blocked her attack with only a sword. "Tch!"

"Ur-sama! Are you alright?!" shouted some guards as they attack the man.

"Forget me! Just take Grandine to a safe place! Hurry!" she said as she pushed backward with the power of that man.

The man snickered. "Safe place? There is no safe place!" he said as suddenly the guard fell unconscious with an attack from some people. "My underling already surrounded the castle, there is now way for you to escape!" he said as he attacked Ur again.

"Kyaaah!" Grandine screamed as one of the man underling took her away.

"Shit! Natsu! Erza! Wake up!" shouted Ur as they woke up. "Natsu! Erza! Chase that group! I'm going to finish this man! Take this!"

Without any hesitation, Natsu and Erza chased the group who took the unconscious Grandine with them. The group of kidnapper ran towards forest near the castle. There, Erza saw Gray shirtless.

"Gray! Come here!" shouted Erza as Gray followed them.

"What happened?!" asked Gray as they ran.

"Grandine-san was kidnapped, we are chasing them now. Get ready with your sword." replied Erza and Gray nodded.

Natsu was way ahead than Erza and Gray. Some of the kidnapper were stopped as they tried to attack Natsu. Erza and Gray used their sword as they slashed the man's underling one by one to cover Natsu. Once that Natsu spotted a man that carried his mother, he ran faster with Gray and Erza beside him.

"Let go of my Mom!" shouted Natsu as he slashed the man's back which made the man to fell. Gray and Erza caught and quickly put the unconscious Grandine to a safe place where they can watch her as they fight. The man slowly stood up with a wide injury on his back from Natsu. The blood streaming from his cloth as he gritted his teeth.

"You brats!" he said as he rushed at Natsu and slashed him continuously but Natsu with his short blade could dodge the attack. Erza and Gray saw an opening as they stabbed the kidnapper but suddenly the man from before grabbed their sword which made his hand to bleeding.

"W-What..?!" Erza surprised to see the man stopping her attack with just one hand. The man swung her sword until Erza thrown away and her back hit a tree then he threw Erza's katana away.

"Erza!" shouted Gray and Natsu. Gray quickly rushed at the man again.

"You bastard!" Natsu took Erza's katana and attacked the man without any thought.

The man dodge Natsu and Gray's attack easily. Natsu kept charging at him until finally he punched Natsu on his stomach while he kicked Gray on his back. Natsu flew to a tree but successfully captured by Erza before he hit the tree. Gray landed to the ground with a loud thud before finally he lost his consciousness. Natsu cursed under his breath as he tried to stood up but he couldn't. His body went numb as he fell to the ground.

"You can try that again, brat! Don't forget to give my regard to your Father! Tell him, that I'll be waiting at my castle." he said. "Don't forget this, the name is Kuro, the one who will rule the world." he said as he disappeared from the place, leaving Natsu, Erza and Gray there. With his last strength, Natsu forming a fist then he went unconscious.

...

2 days later, Igneel and his troops went to Kuro's castle to rescuing Grandine. His castle placed in a big city called Erion (e-ree-on). Even if that was a big city, the peoples live in a poor life. Having Kuro as their King was a bad choice, Kuro never listen to anyone except thing that could make him more powerful.

As they entered the city, Igneel saw a poor woman with her dirty clothes, no, it looked more like rags than a clothes. There were 2 kids near the woman, playing happily as if nothing bad had happened to them. The poor woman looked at Igneel with a sad looking eyes and somehow her eyes told Igneel about her poor life. As the answer, Igneel gave her some gold coins which she thanked him over and over.

_'Kuro,' _he said inwardly. _'What are you turning your city into?'_

Igneel and his troops stopped in a forest that surrounding Kuro's castle from behind. They were planning to go inside his castle from behind. Igneel knew Kuro because they had a fight since long time ago. And knowing Kuro, he would took Grandine on the dungeon. He wanted to kill that bastard. He really want, but he know he had to kill that man first. He decided to split the troops so they could find Kuro quicker.

Kuro's underling were scattered everywhere in the castle, in every corner of it. One by one, his soldier died for protecting Igneel and so does Kuro's. Igneel cursed inwardly as he lead the remaining of his soldier. He found a room with a big door so he thought that Kuro was inside the room. They rushed into the room and found Kuro sat on his throne with his head resting on his hand. He was smirking.

"Well, well... as expected of Igneel," he said. "What is it? Is that your soldier? The remaining one?" he teased Igneel but Igneel acting calm.

"Where is she?" he asked. There was a dark aura emitting from his body.

"Where is who?" Kuro replied, acting foolish.

"Grandine! Where is she?!" he shouted as he lost his patience.

"Of course in the dungeon, my dear Igneel," he answered lightheartedly. "Don't worry, I haven't touched her yet and so does the other blond woman. They are too precious to be killed." he grinned widely.

Igneel's soldier were rushing at Kuro without any command from him. "Wait!" Igneel shouted but it was too late.

"So coward." Kuro muttered as he walked down from his throne to the soldier. Slowly Kuro drew his katana and slashed them swiftly. The soldier were frozen on the spot until Kuro stopped right behind the last soldier. Suddenly, one by one, they coughing blood as some parts of their body bleeding and they fell. Kuro put his katana back to its sheath as he approaching Igneel.

"Let's make a deal, Igneel." said Kuro.

"What deal?" he asked, emotionless.

"Easy one, just join me to rule the whole Fiore then I will give your dear Grandine back." he said. "I give you ten seconds to think about it. One..."

_'Join him to rule Fiore?! That's crazy!' _he thought.

"Three..."

_'But if I didn't accept the deal, Grandine will.. no everyone will suffering,' _

"Six..."

_'But if I accept the deal, the whole Fiore will suffering, including my family!'_

"Eight..."

_'Shit, if only I killed him back then...'_

"Nine..."

_'Then, I can take this chance to kill him.'_

"Ten, time's up! So your answer is.." without any hesitation, Igneel drew his sword then he slashed Kuro and leaving a little slice on Kuro's face.

"I refuse." Igneel said as he pointed his sword to Kuro.

Kuro sighed. "As expected, moreover, the deal was fake." he said which made Igneel to widened his eyes a bit. "Duh, since when you become that idiot, Igneel?"

Igneel rushed at him and he blocked Igneel's attack with his katana. "One versus One... Fair enough." Kuro said as he jumped backward. He muttered something which made his katana to turning black. "Let's end this long fight, Igneel Dragneel!"

Kuro attacked Igneel but Igneel dodge it and sliding himself and took a sword from his dead soldier. Igneel now use two swords. Kuro swung his katana at Igneel as Igneel jumped backward. His katana made a quite damage to the floor which made it to cracked to Igneel and from the crack, there was a big stone that landed a hit to Igneel.

"Gaah!" he flew backward and stopped as he hit the wall. "How did he..." he muttered with blood came out from his mouth and his forehead.

"Well, did you ever heard Devil Contract? I made one." he replied. "And now I become so powerful!" he rushed again and somehow Igneel managed to dodge. Igneel took this chance to stabbed him right to his heart and he did. Kuro coughing blood as he fell to the floor. Igneel panted as he walked toward the door to go to the dungeon but he choose the wrong one.

_STAB_

"Who said that the fight is over, Igneel?" whispered Kuro as he stabbed Igneel.

"You..!" Igneel fell to the floor with blood flowed from his waist. "Why you..."

"Remember the Devil Contract?" he said. "I have no use of you now, I need to kill you now. Good bye, Igneel." he said as he tried to stab Igneel but suddenly a light came from behind Kuro. It was the last thing Igneel saw before finally he lost his consciousness.

...

Igneel awoke with a slight headache. He sat on the floor as he saw a girl with long blond hair and white dress without any footwear. The girl spun her body as her eyes met Igneel's eyes. For Igneel's surprise, her eyes were emerald colored and he thought he ever met her. Behind her, there was Kuro with his own katana stabbing his chest. The girl approached Igneel as Igneel went speechless.

"Do not fear, I'm not going to hurt you." she said. "I'm Mavis, your ancestor. Oh, that man? I'm sorry but I killed him because he bring the pure darkness within his heart. He is the reincarnation of Zeref so I had to kill him myself, otherwise, Zeref will find another vessel to live once again. I also healed your wounds." she said with smile before her face turn into an angry one. She inhaled first then she started to lecturing him.

"What are you thinking about?! You knew that you're not good with sword from the start yet you forced yourself to fight him, who was possessed by Zeref! Stupid!" she shouted as Igneel still sat there, unmoving. She finally sighed then she smiled again. "Ne, you have to meet someone, right? Then, go! Quick!" she said before vanished to the thin air.

Igneel stared where the girl or Mavis, his ancestor, vanished in the air. His thought of Mavis interrupted as he heard some footsteps from outside the room.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?" asked a man.

"Yes, I'm alright. Let's go to the dungeon." he said as they ran to the dungeon.

...

The dungeon was dark and cold. The only light source was from the torches that hung along the way at the dungeon. Igneel and his troops splitted so they could find her faster. Hours passed, Igneel and his troops still hadn't find her. Igneel kept searching for her even if he was so exhausted. Surprisingly, there were many women from wealthy family inside the dungeon. Igneel and the soldiers were managed to free them all. Igneel asked to them if they knew where Grandine was but unfortunately no one know it. Sighed, he continued to search Grandine.

He passed a closed room with a sound of a baby crying. He forced the door to open and found Grandine, a blond haired woman, and a small baby with blue hair on the blond haired woman's arm. Igneel knew that the other woman were helped Grandine to giving birth. The woman cleaned the baby with a rag she found on her pocket and Igneel gave the woman his handkerchief.

Grandine was severely exhausted and they both knew she didn't have much time left to live. Grandine asked Igneel to remarry, look after their children and always be kind and fair to them. She then remarked how their little daughter had already snuggled close to the poor prisoner and was already smiling in her angelic sleep. Grandine continued by saying how those two had already become really good friends, and this gave Igneel an idea.

"I propose we should name her Wendy, since it means a friend. Look how those two are already friends with each other!" Igneel said with a smile, yet his smile look forced.

"You should... You... really should... -e...name her... Wendy" And then Grandine took her last breath with her a peaceful look on her face.

Igneel's hearts shattered into pieces as he silently cried. The woman with blond hair somewhat understand then she smiled at him as she gave the baby to him. Little Wendy was fast asleep which made Igneel felt warmer.

"I'm sorry I can't do much, Igneel-sama." she said.

"How did you know my name?" asked Igneel.

"Grandine-sama told me about you and your family, thank goodness nothing happened to you..." she sighed but somehow there was a sad expression through her eyes.

"Let's go from here, please carry Wendy for me, I had to..." he said as he looked at the lifeless Grandine. The woman seemed to understand then they ran outside the dungeon. There were some soldier and a group of reinforcement from Magnolia. Igneel set fire to the castle which burning the whole castle with Kuro inside.

Igneel and the reinforcement went to the forest again as they rest. Most of the prisoner was went to their house with some guard to accompany them. The blond haired woman which was the one who helped Grandine was the only one that refusing to be accompanied.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me and the other prisoner, Igneel-sama." said the blond haired woman as she bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, Igneel-sama, but I have to go home now. I'm sorry I can't save Grandine-sama..." she said. "I'll excuse myself, thank you so much." she said as she went deeper into the forest.

**Flashback end..**

...

"It was the last time I saw her," Igneel said. "And then, 2 days later, we had a funeral for Grandine. I remember that Natsu was crying as he didn't want to leave from the cemetery.." he said which made Natsu's face went a little red.

"Well, everyone must be sad if they loss someone special, right?" said Natsu. "Hey, who is Zeref?"

"Duh, Natsu, aren't you studying about him just now with Grandpa Crux?" asked Levy.

"W-Well..." he scratched his neck nervously. Levy sighed but she decided to explaining.

"Zeref was a magician years ago and so does Mavis, but Zeref used black magic to kill countless innocent people so Mavis, with her white magic, had to kill him. Unfortunately, based on the theory from a historian, they once fell in love with each other so that made them hard to accept their fate, moreover, Mavis was the only one who could kill him..." explained Levy. "And I don't know that finally Mavis killed him, well, his reincarnation.. That must be hard for her.." she said.

"Wait, if that occurs years ago, why Mavis there?! I mean, herself, not her reincarnation?" asked Natsu.

"Well, you won't know the power of magic unless you use it though." said Levy. "Oh, can we inform Lu-chan about our discovery! I'll write a letter for her!"

"Wait! Unfortunately, I don't know whereabouts of the Heartfilia family. The last time I hear about the Heartfilia family was when I read the newspaper and saw a news about Heartfilia family's company went bankrupt. If I'm not mistaken, the news was one or two month after Grandine being kidnapped." he said.

"I don't want to make that young girl let her hope too high because we send a letter for her about our discovery, but we still don't know where are the exact place of her family." Igneel said with his hand on his chin. "Well, even if I knew Kuro, that doesn't mean I knew his intention to kidnap women from many well known family."

"Let me help you to find Lucy's family, Igneel-san." said Macarov that was suddenly appeared behind Erza.

"Me too, even if I haven't meet her, I will help her." Erza said. "And you, Natsu, you don't need to help us now. You still have 3 class until lunch. You better not skip or else..." she took out her katana from the sheath as Natsu whimpered behind Levy.

"Count me in! I'm going to do my best to help Lu-chan!" said Levy.

"Very well. Levy, please search any book that maybe have a hint about Lucy's parent or family. Me and Macarov will ask some of our friend. Erza, you can help Levy. Natsu, you just study in your study room. Your teacher will be Mr. Corn." said Igneel as they went to their task.

...

**Fuschia City...**

Lucy was on a ship with Rogue and Frosch. While Lucy took a walk on the deck with Frosch, Rogue stayed in his room, sleeping. Forsch told Lucy that Rogue had a little motion sickness but Rogue deny it. They wanted to go to Acalypha Town because Ur and Martha told her that maybe she could find any clue about her parents there.

2 hours earlier, Lucy awoke in Rogue's inn with Martha inside his room. Martha explained that she met Rogue went she was about to call help so they decided to took her to Rogue's instead Lucy's. Martha also explained that Layla and her husband, Jude, went to a merchant's guild in a town called Acalypha. Thus gave Martha an idea for Lucy to search Layla and Jude from there. Lucy was surprised when she knew that Rogue and Frosch wanted to go to a town near Acalypha so they decided to tag along Lucy all the way there.

Captain said that they would arrive in the afternoon if the weather clear all day but if the weather went bad, they could arrive there in the evening.

"Lucy-san.." said Frosch. "Fro hope you can find your parents soon."

"That's sweet, thank you, Frosch." replied Lucy. "Are you hungry? We can take a breakfast in the little cafe in here."

"Fro is hungry! Let's go there!" the exceed replied so they went to the cafe.

All the way to Acalypha Town, Lucy silently pray that she could find her parents soon.

...

**A/N :**

**The first thing I want to tell you is that I'm sorry I can't make the fight scene between Igneel and Kuro well. I can imagine the fight scene but I can't type them! I'm sorry! Really really sorry! *bow***

**With this flashback, I hope you all can understand what happened long time ago.**

**Last thing, please _Review_...**

**I'm trying to make this story better and better so I need your opinion.**

**Thank you!**

**-Lunar**


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

The cafe wasn't as crowded as she thought. Lucy ate pancakes while Frosch ate sandwiches. Lucy asked Frosch, "Why don't you eat those, Frosch?" she pointed at the remaining sandwiches. "Don't you like it?" she asked again.

"This is for Rogue! Rogue has a motion sickness!" Fro answered. The Exceed must be worried at him but Frosch was sounded like...excited? Lucy stared at Frosch before eating her pancakes. "Fro is sleepy.." Lucy giggled at this.

"Well, let's go to your room, Frosch," Lucy walked to the cashier to pay their breakfast and asked to the waiter to make the remaining sandwiches to be wrapped up. She came back and saw the green exceed was already sleeping. Lucy had to hold her squeal back and the urge to hug Frosch.

Lucy held Frosch up then walked to their room. Lucy knocked the door but she got no answer. She tried again, a little louder but not loud enough to make the green exceed to woke up. She got no answer again from Rogue. She decided to open the door. Lucy peeked from the door. There, she saw Rogue, sleeping on his bed soundlessly. The room was dark with a little amount of light from the window.

"Rogue-san, are you awake?" Lucy asked as she walked in then put Frosch beside him. Rogue didn't answer so she went to the table to put Frosch's sandwiches there.

"..thank you." Lucy spun her body and saw Rogue sat on his bed. His hair was forming a bed hair and his eyes were a little watery. Lucy found him a little cute and was about to giggle if he hadn't approaching her. "What?" he asked with bored (or sleepy) tone.

Lucy could felt blood rushed into her head. She smiled to him instead of looking away. She went to the switch to turning on the light.

"Have you eaten yet? Frosch bought you some sandwiches." Lucy said. "I put it on the table. Um.. I have to go to my room, see you later, Rogue-san." Lucy went out of the room then walk to her room but she saw an island so she went to the captain.

"Excuse me, Captain." Lucy said. "Is that Acalypha Town?" she asked.

"Yes and we will arrive in about 15 minutes, Miss." he replied.

"Thank you." Lucy bowed then went to her room to preparing her belongings.

...

Minutes later, Lucy and Rogue arrived in Acalypha Town's little port. Not many ships there but the port was a little crowded. Lucy walked around the port as she saw Rogue and Frosch walked in another direction. Lucy chased them and was about to reach Rogue's long cloak but then a boy with violin case bumped into her which make him fall.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Lucy said as she help the boy who held the violin case protectively.

"Hai, I'm fine. I'm sorry, Miss, I'm in a hurry! I'm sorry and thanks! Good bye!" he ran again, leaving Lucy.

Lucy sighed in relief but then she couldn't find Rogue and Frosch. She lost them. She sighed once again then went to the center of the town. As she walked there, she realized that many people stared at her which made her nervous. She bit her lower lips then nervously checking her clothes and touched her face slowly to make sure the syrup from the pancakes earlier weren't there. Was she had bed hair? Or something funny on her clothes?

She decided to rest at a park. She opens her bag and drank her water. She remembered about Martha's advice to go to a guild, Love and Lucky. Well, she wasn't in a hurry so she just take it easy. The park began to crowded and once again she got a weird stare from the people. Lucy stood up then walk quickly. She was about to leave the park until she saw a boy which bumped into her earlier.

The boy with black hair was playing his violin and the violin's case was opened in front of him. She approached him then crouching at the level of the boy and say, "Good morning. We meet again."

"Oh, you're the lady I bumped into! I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! My vision was bad and I didn't see you there! I'm sorry!" he stopped his play and bowed at her.

"It's okay! Really! I'm Lucy, and you?"

"I'm Romeo! Romeo Conbolt! Not to be rude, but have we met before, Lucy-nee?" he tilted his head.

"Maybe we have! Say, is your father's name is Macao? Macao Conbolt?" Lucy asked.

"How did you know?!" he shouted, making peoples glanced into them.

"Well, long ago, I met Macao-san and his group, including you. He offered me to join his group but I refused." explained Lucy. "What are you doing here? And where's Macao-san?"

"He's resting at the inn. Well, I d got bored so I decided to perform here but I think not many people like my play." he said.

"Ne, how about we perform together? Can you play your violin again? I heard you play and I think I know the lyrics. How about it? You play the violin while I'm singing?" offered Lucy.

"Sounds great! Well then, just put your bag here, Lucy-nee."

Lucy puts her bag behind them then Romeo started to play his violin. Some people glanced at them but they didn't approach them. They just stared from afar.

_Yami no naka wo michiteiku  
Azayaka na ima wo tadoreba  
Mishiranu kiokutachi ga  
Watashi wo temaneku_

Yureru omoi tashikameru sube mo naku  
Yorisoi yukeba  
Mabushii sono hohoemi e to  
Kokoro wa hodokete yuku

_Mezame no koe ni michibikare  
Umareyuku hikari no sekai  
Kasanaru uso no yukue  
Moriageru koto wo yarakai hibiteku_

Peoples started to come to their place and toss coins in the violin case. Lucy glanced at Romeo and smiled before continuing to sing.

_Ai to iuu mirai wo dakishimeru you ni  
Kono toki wo aruite yuku  
Shiru hodo ni itoshiku tomadou kimochi  
Hanasanu you ni kimi wo mitsumete  
Hajimari no kioku e to_

She ended the song and Romeo kept playing his violin to close the song. They bowed together as some people tossed another coins and the other clapped their hands. Romeo said 'thank you' before the crowd disappears. He approached the violin case to collect the coin then put it inside his pocket.

"You had a really good voice, nee-san!" he exclaimed as he put the violin back to the case.

"Thank you and your play is nice too, Romeo." Lucy said then she confused to see coins offered to her on Romeo's palm. "What is this?"

"Well, you helped me so I decided to give you a half." he replied.

"Thanks, Romeo, but I'm sorry I can't take it. Just save it for yourself, okay?" Lucy said then she closed Romeo's palm. He frowned but he put it back to his pocket. "I have to go, please give my regards to everyone, okay? See you later!" Lucy waved her hand then walked out of the park.

Lucy walked around the little town to find the guild. After almost an hour walking, she hasn't found the guild yet. She decided to walk again. This time, she made sure to pay attention to every building around her. She saw a big building with a big letter above it from afar. Love and Lucky.

Lucy almost jumped because of happiness. She ran to the building and almost got a heart attack. She couldn't believe her eyes to see a run-down, empty building that supposed to be a guild. There were some large wooden beams on the door so no one could enter the building.

Lucy sighed then frowned. Her only clue disappeared. She approached the window and peeked inside. She couldn't see anything and coughing because of the dust. Finally she walked slowly as she tried to think where she can get a clue about her parents.

_BUMP_

Lucy's head raised to see a middle-aged woman who covered her mouth with her hands as she stared at Lucy. Lucy tilted her head then she saw apples that fell out from the basket. Lucy approached her hurriedly as she picked up the basket then collecting the apple one by one.

"Here you go, Ma'am!" Lucy said as she handed the basket full of apples.

"Lucy.. Lucy-sama?" the woman said without removing her gaze from Lucy.

It took some moment for Lucy to absorb the old woman's question. "Uh.. yeah?" she finally replied, confusion filling her face.

"Lucy-sama? Is that you? Finally! After this many years!" the old woman broke into tears.

"Ah, are you alright, Ma'am? Let's sit there." Lucy leads the crying old woman to a bench then they sat in there.

The purple-haired woman wiped the tears then she stared at Lucy. Lucy couldn't help but feeling _de javu_ to see the woman.

"Uh.. have we met before?" she felt like Romeo who asked her the same question.

"Yes, yes we have, dear. Do you, by any chance, remember me?" the woman smiled. There's something inside her head that clicking when she saw the woman's smile. She bowed her head to think but the woman raised her head. "It's okay, dear. My name is Spetto, a former maid in Heartfilia Konzern."

Lucy gasped to hear her surname. "Do you know where my parents are? Please! Please tell me where they are!" Lucy begged.

Spetto shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear but I don't know anything about your parents, Jude-sama and Layla-sama." the girl bowed her head. "But maybe you want to hear a story, a story about the reason your parents took you to an orphanage." she smiled gently.

"Story about me and my parents?" Lucy mumbled. "Please, tell me the story."

"Before that, let's go to my place. You must be tired, yes?"

...

"I hope you ready to hear this story, Lucy-sama. Layla-sama took you to the orphanage not because she hates you, she just wanted to save you." Lucy's eyes widened a bit, but before she could ask, Spetto resumed the story.

"It was a normal night. Layla-sama was cradling you because you were crying almost for a day. Layla-sama sing you a song or played her harp so you can smile but it was fail.

That night, you were falling asleep and Layla-sama and I was about to put you in the baby's bed but then she startled because Jude-sama suddenly slammed the door open and asked her and you to escape. There were kidnappers sent by unknown to kidnap you and Layla-sama, but later, we found that the main target of the kidnapper was Layla-sama.

Layla-sama covered you by blanket near her and took some baby clothes then we jumped out of the room by the window. She didn't know that she was the main target. Her head was full of worry as she kept hugging you and ran into a forest which separated the mansion and the town. We rest in the forest with you who surprisingly calm. You were awake but you didn't cry.

About 3 hours later, I awake because of the sound of dogs. Realizing the kidnapper was chasing us, I awake Layla-sama and we started to run again. We didn't know how long or how far we are from the mansion. All we had in our mind was to keep you safe.

2 days later, we still pursued by the kidnapper. It was night and it was raining. We learn that the main target was Layla-sama. She asked me to take you with me and run but I refused. I don't want to leave her alone so we decided to stay together. We ran non-stop until we saw a light then we approached it and found a house, an orphanage. Layla-sama was about to searching for help but then we heard another dog barking. The kidnappers were close so Layla-sama left you in front of the door then we ran right after Layla-sama knocked the door and after made sure that the person had picked you up.

We managed to escape again but somehow, we got separated. After many days of searching for Layla-sama, I found out that she was captured.

I went back to the Hearfilia Mansion only to hear a rumor from another maid that Jude-sama was threatened by someone named Kuro to give up Heartfilia Konzern or he would kill Layla-sama. Jude-sama refused to give up but he gave the person so much money to made sure Layla-sama don't get killed.

After 5 years, I heard a kingdom attacked Kuro which happens to be a king in a big city called Erion. If I'm not mistaken, it was Magnolia Kingdom and I'm sure King Igneel was the leader. Why did he attack Kuro because Kuro also kidnap King Igneel's wife who was heavily pregnant. After some days, a news spread around Fiore that King Igneel had killed Kuro and in 5 years, Heartfilia Konzern bankrupt so I and the other maid had to move to another place but I know that Jude-sama went to a guild, Love and Lucky, a guild where he build Heartfilia Konzern from scratch.

As I moved to Acalypha Town, I found out that Layla-sama was alive and she was at Love and Lucky guild with Jude-sama. I always visited them when I have a free time but 1 year later, Layla-sama dead because of an illness. Jude-sama asked the government to make a statue of an angel in the garden on Heartfilia Mansion which they allowed it but Layla-sama actually buried in a public cemetery.

Jude-sama suffered from the loss of Layla-sama so he busying himself at work but unfortunately he got an illness and 3 months later, he.. he dead. He was buried in the same place beside Layla-sama. I searched a will from Jude-sama but I found nothing. I also tried to contact you at the orphanage but I couldn't. I came to your orphanage but the orphanage was empty. After that, I prayed so I can meet you somewhere so I can tell you the truth." she explained and saw Lucy with tears stained her red cheeks. Lucy grabbed a tissue paper from her bag then wiped her tears and her runny nose.

"I'm not begging for your forgiveness, Lucy-sama. I know that you have the right to hate me because I didn't tell you anything. Oh if only I came to your orphanage as soon as I found your parents, this won't be happening!" Spetto wiped tears. She could only see the young woman in front of her crying as she struggled to speak but nothing came out of her mouth.

Spetto stood and approached Lucy only to hug her. She patted Lucy's back so the girl could letting her heart free. Spetto didn't want to make her former master crying like this, but she had to tell the truth. Spetto knew, right after Lucy asked about her parents, she had to tell Lucy this. She didn't want Lucy to find her parents - her parents' grave - without knowing the truth.

"They love you, Lucy-sama, and so do I. I know how hard for you to hear the truth but Layla-sama was trying to protect you. I'm the one who has the right to be blamed. How stupid of me to forget you." Spetto rubbed Lucy's back. She could felt Lucy shook her head.

"N-No, Spetto-san.. I don't blame you for anything. You were just trying to protect me, right? And Mama too. I feel better to hear this story. Thank you, Spetto-san. I'm relieved to meet you. Thank you so much." she whispered before losing her conscious, sleeping.

Spetto smiled and she wiped the last tears that fell to Lucy's cheek. She put a blanket over Lucy's sleeping body as she proceeds to the kitchen. After waking up, Lucy sure wanted some warm tea.

...

**A/N : I'm sorry, it took me a century to continue this story, right? Really! I'm so sorry! Blame the stupid writer's block and the stupid national exams! I'm free now! *laughing evilly* ****Well, I hope you can understand what happened in the past from Heartfilia's point of view.**

**So sorry for bad grammar and miss spelling! English isn't my mother language.**

**By the way, the song is **_Hajimari no Kioku_** by **_Oda Kaori_**. I don't own anything, okay? The first time I hear this song was when I was trying to play a game called **_Amnesia : Later _**but unfortunately, the game was in Japanese so I can't play the game... Well, this song is the opening! But there's an anime version too! It's **_Amnesia._** It's up to you to watch it or not but personally, I like that anime ^^**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! I grew to love them! And many thanks for everyone who waiting patiently! Thank you! Love you all! *bow*  
**

**-Lunar**


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

"Ne, Rogue," Frosch said to Rogue, "Is it alright to leave Lucy-san like this?"

Rogue didn't reply much but only 'Hmph' and a short nod.

The two were walking out of Acalypha Town, in a little road leading to another little town. Suddenly, Rogue stopped and made the little exceed bumped into his legs. Frosch rubbed his nose then he looked at Rogue with confused face but then he remembered about something.

"Fro wonder if we are waiting for Sting-kun and Lector." mumbled Frosch.

"Yes." Rogue answered shortly.

The pink-costumed little exceed went to a little rock not far from where Rogue was and sat on it. Waiting wasn't Frosch's hobby, especially when he felt hungry and sleepy. He decided to ask Rogue again, "Rogue, do you think Sting-kun and Lector will arrive soon?"

Rogue kept silent as he crossed his hands over his chest. His gaze fell to the end of this road as if searching for his blond-haired half-brother. Frosch took this as an 'I don't know' for his question. Frosch yawned then he jumped off of the rock and sat in front of it. He fell asleep right after he saw 2 figures of Sting and Lector.

"You're late." Rogue said when he saw Sting.

"Forget that, Rogue, I'm not in the mood to argue with you now," Sting replied, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular, just wanted to say, my role to watch her has ended." It took some moment before finally Sting realizes what Rogue said.

"Got that. Now I need to go to a certain place, let's go, Lector." he said to Lector who was doodling on Frosch's face. He walked toward Acalypha Town before waving his hand. "See you later, nii-San."

...

**Magnolia City, late at night..**

_(Taken when Lucy was about to go to Acalypha Town by ship)_

"Levy, are you sure about this?" asked Natsu as Levy handed him an old sack full of money and food. "Uh.. I mean, I don't want to get killed by Erza and Father if they know I'm going to Acalypha."

Levy didn't bother to answer him. She just kept searching for a cloak for Natsu while Natsu sat on his bed. When finally Levy found the cloak, she tossed it to Natsu and gesturing him to wear it.

"I'm sure Erza and Igneel-san will kill you later, Natsu, but don't you want to meet Lu-chan? I'm sure she's still searching for her parents and I don't want her to hurt when she found the truth okay? I miss her too, Natsu! So please go and find her and don't forget to tell her the truth." Levy spoke with such speed but she makes sure Natsu understands what she mean. "Mira and I will cover you from today onwards and I've already contacted Gray-san to help us too."

"What?! That ice princess!?" Natsu's eyes widened after he heard about Gray helping them. "What the hell, Levy! I'm not going to do anything against the law, right?"

"You won't but maybe against Igneel-san and Erza's law." she closed a smaller sack then give it to Natsu. The smaller sack was full of medicine and other money. "Now, go! The guards won't notice you if you use this dark cloak and don't forget to stay in the shadow. Don't forget to give my regard to Lu-chan okay!"

Natsu pushed to the window by Levy as he tried to wear the cloak. He opens the window, causing the cold wind rushed into the room. Natsu jumped to the branch in front of the window then he gave Levy the last glance. Levy nodded with determined eyes, then in a flash, Natsu had been already on the outside without any guard noticing him.

Natsu went to shadow immediately after he jumped out the wall. He glanced at the window and saw the window were already closed, that means he won't be able to turn back now. Natsu ran into the train station then he bought a ticket to Fuschia City then he went inside the train as soon as the last train came. He hoped he wasn't too late so he could catch up with Lucy.

...

**Time skips, Fuschia City...**

Natsu arrived at the water, cold-climated big city and as soon after he walked out of the train, he went to the port and saw that it was closed. He sighed then he went to a random inn not far from the port so he could ride the earliest ship. He went to the receptionist to rent a room for a night then he went to the room.

As soon as he found the room, his eyes couldn't stay open anymore. He desperately tried to insert the key into the keyhole. Minutes later, after the door opened, he kicked the door close then locked it. His eyes tried to find the bed then finally he found it. He jumped to the bed and seconds later, he fell asleep.

...

Natsu's eyes opened slowly. He sat on the bed then stretched his stiff body then scratched his head. Feeling uncomfortable, he went to the bathroom to take a bath but then he stopped to see the clock. It was 1 P.M.

"Holy- I overslept!" he rushed into the bathroom then minutes later he went out with the foam of toothpaste near his mouth. He wiped it then he wear the cloak and picked up his sack.

Natsu skipped 2 or 3 steps then when he sees the receptionist table, he handed the man the key and some money without stopping. The man yelled about the exchange but Natsu shouted to him to keep it.

Finally he arrived at the port and managed to take a ride to the last ship heading to Acalypha Town. He went to his room then he lay down in the bed with his heartbeat still pounding erratically. He closed his eyes for a moment and prayed that Erza and Igneel won't kill him after they found things out. He sat on the bed and stared to the sky through the ship's window. He was sure that moment ago, the sky was clear, but now there were many gray clouds hanging in there. Finally the rain poured heavily and lightning struck without stopping. He was going to sleep but then he heard a sound of breaking glass and it was from the window.

Natsu stood then approached the thing that crashed into the window and found it moving. It was something with wings and blue and furry...

"Happy! What are you doing here?!" Natsu shouted as the blue exceed tried to move.

"I was following you by flying when suddenly a thunder showed and almost struck me..." he showed his injury then he rubbed it. "It's not that hurt but I was surprised and my wings couldn't move. The last thing I remember, I crashed into something."

Natsu sighed then he took a small sack out of his pocket. He put some ointment before covered it with a bandage. He picked the blue exceed and lay it on the bed.

"We will arrive at evening or night. Happy, you're tired, right? Thank you for following me." Natsu said. Happy said an 'aye' then he curled himself into a ball then sleeping.

Natsu lay next to Happy then he closed his eyes too. He let his mind wander to somewhere before finally he fell asleep.

...

**Acalypha City..**

Lucy awake because of sound of lightning. She rubbed her teary eyes then stared at the whole room. She found herself sitting on the sofa and saw Spetto in the kitchen.

_It seems I fell asleep,_ Lucy thought.

Spetto came with a tray of a teapot and 2 teacups with another cup filled with sugar. She poured the tea and added some sugar to the two. She handed it to Lucy.

"Thank you, Spetto-san." Lucy said then she drank the tea slowly. "What happen here?"

"A storm came not long after you fell asleep, dear. I hope it will go soon. I can't dry my laundry if the storm keeps coming." she replied.

Lucy nodded and smiled then her gaze fell into the fireplace. Spetto went to a corner where a big, old chocolate gramophone placed. She puts an old recorder then turning it on. A warm and calming melody can be heard even if the sound of rain pouring makes the song sound small. Lucy hummed because she felt familiar with this song.

"Layla-sama always played this song whenever you cry." said Spetto.

The two went silent as the song resumed playing. Lucy drank her tea again then Spetto sat next to her. Spetto poured the tea again as she saw Lucy's cup was empty. Lucy muttered a small 'thank you' then she added sugar to the tea.

"Lucy-sama," Spetto said. "Do you want to live here? In Acalypha, with me?" she asked.

Lucy knew that Spetto would ask her something like this, but she doesn't prepare the answer. Lucy puts the cup on the tray then she faced Spetto.

"I'm really glad to hear it, Spetto-san, but I'm sorry, I can't accept your offer." she replied. A sadness could be seen in Spetto's black eyes. Before Spetto get a chance ask, Lucy resumed, "There's still something I have to do. I want to visit my orphanage and my parents' grave, I also promised someone in Magnolia City to come back."

Spetto didn't reply, but she seems to be glad to hear Lucy's answer. From Lucy's honesty and her manner in talking, she could tell the similarity of Lucy and Layla. She sighed, knowing Lucy would refuse her offer then she smiled gently.

"And who might it be? Is it a man?" Spetto asked. Lucy tilted her head before answered abruptly.

"N-No! I-It was my friend! L-Levy-chan! She is working at the castle as a librarian!" she said and mentally smack her head to think about someone else from Magnolia, besides Levy.

Spetto giggled to see her mistress blushing so she decided to tease her a little more, "I get it, Lucy-sama, do you mind to tell me who is _he_?"

"S-Spetto-san!" Lucy put a pillow in front of her face. She couldn't believe that she was blushing when Natsu's grin popped out of nowhere in her mind.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-sama, I was only teasing you. It's normal for you to be in love with a man." Spetto smiled gently as she patted Lucy's head with an apologetic look.

Lucy's head lifted a little, she was peeking through the pillow. "In love?" she asked with a small voice. "Natsu is my friend, my best friend beside Levy-chan." Lucy put the pillow on her lap and her face showed to Spetto without any blush on her face. There was only an innocent-looking face.

Spetto giggled then she stood up. "Do you want to take a bath, Lucy-sama?" she asked.

"Yes, and please call me Lucy. I'm only a street dancer, not a noble." she said.

"Lucy-san, how about it?" Spetto asked as they climbed up the stairs. Lucy nodded then they walked into an empty room. "This will be your room, Lucy-san. I'll get you some blanket, the bathroom is over there."

Lucy bowed then went to the bathroom as she thinks about Levy, Igneel, and Natsu at Magnolia. She hoped that they can meet again soon. She really wanted to have a chat with Levy, Natsu, Happy, or Wendy but she couldn't. She could only write to them, Levy and Natsu. She was expecting for any reply from them but she found none. Being a traveler - a street performer - was a hard one. You couldn't stay in one place for a long time, otherwise people would surely get bored with the show.

Lucy peeked through a little window from the bathroom. The storm wasn't over yet. Lucy felt relieved that she arrived before the storm come. She sighed then rubbed her body with soap before a lightning struck which made a power failure.

"S-Spetto-san!"

...

"Natsu! Natsu, wake up!" shouted Happy. Natsu opened his eyes then rubbed it. "We've arrived! Let's go!" Natsu stood up then he picked up his sack and wore the black cloak. The storm was subsided and now it was only raining a little. He made his way to the port.

The port was quiet. It was already night and thanks to the storm, the ship couldn't find the way to the port easily. Natsu and Happy went to an inn then they went to the room straightly. Natsu placed his sack beside the bed then he walked out of the room.

"Natsu where are you going?" asked Happy.

"I'm going to ask some people if they have ever seen Lucy, do you want to come, Happy?" he said before closing the door.

"Aye! I'm hungry too, let's eat before ask peoples." the exceed flew to the door then sat on Natsu's head.

They went to the cafe. Natsu ordered chicken with extra hot pepper while Happy ordered grilled fish. Before the waiter goes away, Natsu asked if he has ever seen a girl with blonde hair around here. The waiter shook his head then he went to the kitchen. Natsu bowed his head but then his head lifted up when he heard a familiar voice. He spun his body and saw a group. He didn't know most of them, but he saw Macao so he decided to approach him.

"Long time no see, old man!" Natsu greeted, earned a confused face from Macao.

"Not to be rude, young man, but who are you?" he asked.

Natsu realized that he was wearing the hood so he took it off. "It's me! What are you doing here? And where's Romeo?"

"Oh it's you, Na-" "Sssshhh!" Natsu cut him by stuffing a spoonful of chicken into Macao's mouth. Macao nodded then gulped the chicken. "What are you doing here, Natsu?" he asked, whispering.

Natsu wore the hood again before answering his question. "Well, I'm looking for someone. Do you see a girl with blonde hair? She's a dancer." he asked.

"Hm..." Macao put his hand to his chin then shook his head. "I'm at the inn all day long. Romeo was strolling around but now he's sleeping. Maybe you can ask him tomorrow."

Natsu sighed once again. He thanked Macao then went back to his table and saw the food was ready. Happy munched his fish and he asked Natsu who is he. Natsu said that he was an old friend then he ate the chicken. Natsu hope he could find Lucy tomorrow so he can tell Lucy about her parents. If he told her, Lucy didn't have to search them again but on the other hand, he didn't know how to tell Lucy without making her sad. He sighed and stared at the empty plate as he waiting for Happy to finish his last fish. Natsu drank the coffee, then he went to the cashier to pay. Soon, they went back to the room with one chocolate bar from Macao.

Natsu climbed to his bed and Happy curled next to him. It would be nice if he cannot wear the cloak. It's so damn hot outside yet he forced to wear a dark-colored cloak. He spotted his sack the open it. He didn't know what Levy packed for him so he decided to open it.

Most of it was canned and instant food but they were also some clothes and a...hair dye? He picked the hair dye up the noticed an envelope inside it. He ripped open the envelope and read it.

_This black-colored hair dye is for you Natsu. I know you feel a little uncomfortable to wear a cloak, well it was for covering your pink hair. Honestly, your pink hair is eye catching. You don't want to get caught by someone and sent back to here, right? Use it but I recommend you to always wear the cloak. There's another cloak with light gray color inside the sack. One warning from me, don't come back before you found Lu-chan!_

_Levy McGarden_

He didn't know how to act but he grateful to have Levy as his friend. He took the gray-colored cloak out of the sack then hang it on the hanger on the wall. He decided to fold the black one later because it was still damp. He climbed into his bed once again then closed his eyes. A long and peaceful sleep maybe helps Natsu's fatigue to disappear.

...

**A/N : Two chapters in one week! Woohooo~ Now I was on a long holiday so I can update this faster, well as long as the writer's block stay away from me~ I made a story from Natsu's POV so if one of you miss this idiot, say hello to him now! *coughing nervously* Uh.. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites, minna-san! Thank you!**

**Please read, review, favorite, follow, and enjoy! I'm sorry for any mistake!**

**-Lunar**

**PS. Please let me know if I made a fatal error ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

...

The storm was a huge one, Lucy had to stay at Spetto's house for almost three days but it seems the storm was gone now. At least it's only raining lightly now. Lucy wasn't sure about performing today, instead she helps Spetto cleaning the not-too-big house. Spetto wasn't allowed her but she insisted. There she is, hair covered with a cloth and hands both gripping a feather duster and a dirty cloth to wipe the sticky stain. Her nose was covered with a mask to prevent any dust entering her nose that would cause her to sneeze unstoppable.

Spetto used a little vacuum cleaner on the carpet and the curtain. After that, she took a can filled with cleaning fluid to clean all wood and glass-made furniture, but before she could apply it to the chair, Lucy took it, earning a sigh from the old woman.

"You have to rest, Spetto-san, just leave it to me. It will be all done after ten minutes!" she said while wiping the sweat on her forehead. She reached a hair tie inside her blouse pocket and tied her hair into a ponytail.

"But I can't have you to do that, Lucy-sama! You're the guest here, I don't want to trouble you anymore." Said Spetto while trying to take back the spray can.

"I'm not feeling troubled at all! Instead, I felt like being a burden to stay at your place without doing anything but wait for the storm to end!" replied Lucy. "Please, Spetto-san! Pretty please?"

Spetto sighed after Lucy showed her ultimate puppy eyes. Spetto sat on a chair and smiled. "And right after you finish it, we will eat some cookies and drink tea, okay? Make sure not to make yourself exhausted, Lucy-sama."

"Don't worry, Spetto-san! I'm not as clumsy as you might thi— waaaah!" She accidentally sprayed the liquid into her _eyes_ which made her eyes all teary and red. "Spetto-san! Spetto-san!"

Spetto ran to the kitchen hurriedly and came back with a bowl of water and guided her hands to the water. As Lucy's hand in contact with the water, she washed her whole face and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I guess _you_ need some rest, Lucy-sama, your eyes are all red now." Spetto said with a soft giggle.

Lucy pouted then wiped her face with her sleeve. "I can't continue with this red eyes, can I? Jeez, fine, I guess I have to stop now." Spetto smiled then went to the kitchen and back with tea tray and a jar of cookies.

Lucy went to the bathroom and checked her eyes, the color hasn't changed a bit but it wasn't hurting anymore. She walked back to the living room. Spetto was drinking her tea while the cookie jar was opened. She smiled then sat on the sofa across from Spetto. The jasmine and green tea's scent filled the room which makes Lucy to relax.

It was as if she was home. A home besides her orphanage. And Lucy like it.

"Lucy-sama, do you want to stay here for some other days?" At that time, Lucy wanted to shout yes at Spetto but she couldn't. At least not now.

"I'm happy to hear that, Spetto-san, but I'm sorry, it seems I can't do that." Lucy said with an apologetic face. She saw Spetto's expression, not a sad or disappointed one but a relieved and happy face. "I know you would say that, Lucy-sama." Spetto said then she stood up and went to Lucy's room.

Lucy got confused and followed Spetto. She saw her former maid was packing and tidying Lucy's things up and also, ironing her now-clean cloak. Spetto also fixed the ripped part of her cloak and sew a name with yellow thread on the edge of the cloak; Lucy. H.

Lucy approached Spetto. To her surprise, the old woman turned to face her and put her cloak on her then handed the bag. A little tear could be seen on the edge of Spetto's eyes. She wiped it with her handkerchief. "I hope of your success, Lucy-sama. Please remember this, I always accept you here. Please visit me anytime."

"I will, Spetto-san, and thank you so much. I think of you as my mother, Spetto-san." Lucy hugged Spetto.

"Please be careful, Lucy-sama. I don't want you being kidnapped, do you have any companion?"

"I don't have any, but I have some friend and he is traveling too. I'm sure we will run into each other." Lucy replied, remembering about Sting and Rogue and the exceed.

Spetto smiled but then she grinned mischievously. "Am I heard 'him'? So who is he?"

Lucy sighed, the old woman sure didn't stop teasing her. "Well, I better get going now, don't want the storm come again. See you next time, Spetto-san!" Lucy waved her hand after bowing.

Lucy puts the hood of her cloak on since the temperature was quite low. She decided to head to the next town, Clover Town, where her orphanage was. It was around eight in the morning but the cloud was covering the sun. The town wasn't crowded but she could see the busy day at the port from the hill where she was now.

Many ships anchored and she could see many groups of people with the same red and black uniform marched on the road. The villager, who were curious, got out of their house while the others were approached by the men. A moment later, the group scattered around the town. Lucy sat on a big rock while wondering what was they are looking for. Was a criminal broke out from the jail? Deciding she wasn't safe there anymore, she stood and brushed her cloak from the dirt then continued her walk to Clover Town.

...

Natsu and Happy was sleeping well until a loud voice woke them up. Feeling curious, Natsu opened the window and peeked the road that filled with many guards of the palace, the guard of Magnolia Kingdom _and_ the ice freak's kingdom's guard.

The duo now gulping hardly, Levy's brilliant plan was leaked somehow and now the damned stupid king was searching for him. He even sent the Fuschia Kingdom's guard to help his men.

They didn't have any time to sleep more, Natsu ran to the bedside and grabbed the dye and asked Happy to dye his hair into black. He didn't wait it until it's completely dry and snatched his light gray-colored cloak but then he froze as his ears caught a voice. A familiar voice.

He turned to the door that was suddenly opened and saw a furious-looking girl with long scarlet hair. The girl was holding her favorite katana and was about to shout at them. The two were going to be sliced for sure if Happy didn't use his ability to fly and flew them away from the inn, earning a loud curse from the now-super-angry girl.

Natsu could grinning victoriously if Happy's ability won't wear out soon. The two fell to a carriage filled with sacks of flour. The horse, who was eating his food peacefully, was surprised and now running wildly on the road. The flour was sticking to Natsu's dye while he tried to calm the horse down and Happy grabbed Natsu's cloak tightly so the blue furred exceed won't be thrown away.

Even if Natsu mastered the horse riding at 10 years old, that doesn't mean he could calm a surprised horse easily. The horse was going more rampage as the villager tried to soothe him, but it only made the horse running in a big circle.

It was the first time in Natsu's lifetime for feeling so sick when he rides a carriage. Not to mention, a carriage with wild, surprised, and a panicked horse that drawn the carriage. Natsu's eyes were spinning while Happy tried to make Natsu not puking since his face went blue now.

The horse was finally broke free from the carriage and ran away into the forest, up to the hill, while the carriage was bumping hardly into a big old tree. The group of guard was following the trace of flour and saw a creature covered with flour that was unconscious and a flying cat with black dye or paint all over his head with flour sticking to his body.

Natsu groaned and rubbed his eyes. The first thing he saw was Erza. A freaking mad and frustrated Erza. A freaking mad and frustrated Erza with _two_ sharp katanas on her hands with a thick black aura emitting from her back. In an instant, Natsu decided to fall unconscious again instead being beaten up by super-angry Erza while conscious.

Happy was hiding inside Natsu's sack. Even if he was a cat, that doesn't mean Erza couldn't harm him. She can, and by the word 'can', she could do the most torturing punishment for Happy : not giving him any fish for the whole two months. Erza sure has her own style of punishing people, or _cat_.

...

Lucy stopped at a big lake not far from the road that lead to the town. It was almost at noon and she wanted some rest. She took off her cloak because the temperature was suddenly gone higher. Her feet were hot and she needs something to cool it down. She dipped her feet into the water and raise it as a group of small fishes tickling her feet but later she decided to ignore it.

A sigh of relief escaping her lips. She wonders if the group at Acalypha Town were successful to find the missing criminal. If not, her current state was also in a danger. What if the criminal was a psycho or a rapist? Or worse both a psycho and a rapist and won't think twice to mutilating the victim _and_ love to see so much blood. Lucy shivered with her own thought.

Another sigh escaped her lips. No matter how hard her effort to remove the image of crazy killer with a big knife with blood all over the killer's clothes. She slapped her cheeks.

"Lucy, forget that, forget that! Think another things, another funny and wonderful things. Rainbow.. butterfly.. unicorn... clown.. magic..." she mumbled while swinging her feet slowly so the fishes won't be scared.

She didn't know how long she was at the lake. The sun was getting brighter and brighter and the temperature getting higher. A cold sweat ran down her forehead and her back. She dipped her hands and washed her face. The fresh water touched her warm face and a thought of bathing there crossed her mind. She turned her head to right and left, seeing no one around her.

She was about to strip her dress if she didn't hear a sound of a branch being crushed by something, or someone. She spun her head but then a black cloth suddenly covering her eyes and a hand covering her mouth. She let out a gasp and struggled by biting the hand of the stranger. The stranger, that was a man, letting out a loud hiss of pain as he shoved another cloth to her nose.

A weird scent filled her nose then she holds her breath and tried to breathe by mouth but the man's large hand covered her mouth. Lucy couldn't hold her breath any longer then she finally inhaled the weird scent which makes her feeling dizzy and sleepy. The man let go the black cloth and she could barely see the man, before her eyes being covered by another cloth.

A man with black hair and black eyes. His skin was pale with a cloak covering his body. Lucy's sight maybe blurs, but his cold gaze with a slight of sinister yet excited glint in the man's eyes at her, she saw it too. Lucy felt her body go numb as she saw the man lifted her and whispered something that she couldn't hear clearly. Her bag was thrown into a carriage and that was the last thing she could see before her hearing went deaf and her sight went black.

...

Lucy awoke by the sound of a dull water dripping. To her surprise, she couldn't see anything. She was still blindfolded while she could feel another cloth covered her mouth. She tried to move her arms and legs but she couldn't move it too much. It was all sore and she felt her arms and legs were tied or chained into something. It was when she realized she was lying or being attached vertically into something like a hard board behind her.

_A cross made of wood_, was what she could think of. After all, her arms were stretched to the left and right while her legs were hanging limply. She went panic as she thought her dress was gone. She tried to move her legs a little so she could hit the fabric with her legs. Her action earning a soft jingling of the chain.

A soft chuckle made Lucy surprised. She didn't know that there was another person in the room, if they were in a room. She gasped as the stranger touched her chin and tilted her head.

"Let's see... How about I take off the blindfold? Or should I take off the cloth that covers your mouth first?" his voice echoed the room, a sweet and gentle voice without any hint of cruelty.

"Mmmph.." Lucy groaned softly while the man chuckled and decided to open her blindfold.

What she expects to be a dark room with dark stone-made wall with many torches hung on the wall. She was wrong. The room where she is was so elegant and the aura of nobility was so thick. There was a set of expensive furniture, a chandelier, a big and wide windows with red curtains, and a pastel-colored wallpaper with gold ornament filled the room.

Lucy's mind couldn't proceed what happened to her. First, she was at a lake in the middle of a forest, second, she was kidnapped, and third, she was in a strange place with a man with black hair in front of her, watching her with amazement.

Wait...what?

Lucy's eyes went wide as the man's face getting closer and closer to her face. Blood rushed to her face then she turned her head away and shuts her eyes tightly. When she felt nothing happened to her, she peeked and saw the man sitting on a sofa in front of her while sipping his tea.

"Good afternoon." The man said, earning a weird look from Lucy. "I guess it is rude if I'm not introduced myself first. I'm Roland, what is yours, miss?"

Lucy didn't reply him immediately, the man in front of her was a fine gentleman with black hair and black eyes with black suit. His face decorated with a gentle smile and his eyes were staring at Lucy gently. Despite of his gentle face, Lucy still couldn't considering him as a good man.

"Lucy it is? I see, a beautiful name, indeed." He smiled.

Lucy gasped inwardly. How did he know her name? Was she mumbled something when she was unconscious?

"Miss Lucy, do you know why are you here?" Roland asked her which she answers with a hesitant shook. "It's simple, because you're my slave now." If Lucy's eyes could go wider, her eyes would wider than Spetto's biggest and roundest plate.

The man stood and approaching her, his smile still lingering on his handsome face. "Just behave nicely and I won't kill you, okay? Rule number one, never ask me why, number two, obey me, and number three, entertain me." He whispered right at Lucy's left ear, sending a shiver to her whole body.

All Lucy can do was nodding slowly. She had to obey him while he is still being nice at her, at least until she found out how to remove the chain from her arms and legs. Roland stared at her eyes deeply and Lucy did the same but soon her face went red and she looked at anything but him.

"Good girl, and a cute one, too." He praised her and what he does next was surprising her more.

Roland's lips touching her lips while the cloth was the one that keep their space. Soon, the man pulled back and stared at her with a smirk. He whispered again in her ear, "Was that your first?" then he walked out of the room, leaving Lucy with the cloth that covering her mouth to muffle her sobs. If only her arms weren't chained, she would throw the cloth away and wiped her lips.

A soft sobs escaping her lips again, only to be muffled by the cloth. Tears trickled down to her cheeks, dampening the black cloth. No matter what, she had to escape from this place, wherever this place was. She despised him. She blamed herself for being so careless.

Another tear came out of her eyes, making her eyes red once again while her hazelnut brown iris went pale. Deep down in her heart, she screamed for help. Anyone is fine, as long as she won't meet the man called Roland anymore.

Deep down in her heart, she screamed for a name, a name that comes into her mind for the first time when the man kidnapping her, a name where she feel she could rely anything on him. A simple name that made her feel warm and safe.

"...Help me.."

...

**A/N : So very sorry for abandoning this story for centuries... I'm sorry, minna.. I was having a really bad illness and school didn't help either.. They keep giving me exams and homeworks. I know, it's a cheap excuse but I'm working hard on this chapter, I hope you like this ****one.**

**So**** I want to thank you all who reading this story, who are so patience to wait for this story to update ;;; Thanks you so much! *bow* Well, you readers have the right to punch me or whatever.. just please don't say anything bad.**

**Oops, I'm sorry for any grammatical error or spelling error or typo(s) or any error!**

**Please review and favorite and follow! I need some..uh encouragement(?) so I could continue this story.**

**Once again, thanks and sorry for being on hiatus for a really long time! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**-Lunar**


End file.
